A Different Ending
by PoisenedAppleOfMyEye
Summary: Alternate ending to Iron King. What if Meghan agreed to be Machina's Queen? Be ready for plot, intrigue, action, with a possibility of a very odd and confusing romance... Series.
1. The New Begining

**A/N - Greetings readers! The part in between the numerous asterisks is directly from the book Iron King by Julia Kagawa ( Pages 337-342). I thought it would be useful to have this here to refresh everyone's mind about the setting and the dialogue that happens before Meghan makes her decision, and where my alternate ending begins. For those not interested in the refresher, just skip ahead. No copy right infringement intended. Enjoy! **

************************************************************************************************************************The figure on the throne threw me a smile as sharp as razors. "Meghan Chase," He murmured, his scintillating voice echoing over the garden. "Welcome. I've been expecting you."

I gently laid Ash down, ignoring his protests, and stepped forward, shielding him behind me. My heart pounded. I didn't know what I expected the Iron King to look like, but it wasn't this. The figure on the throne stood tall and elegant, with flowing silver hair and the pointed ears of the fey nobility. He faintly resembled Oberon, refined and graceful, yet incredibly powerful. Unlike Oberon and the finery of the Summer Court, the Iron King wore a stark black coat that flapped in the wind. Energy crackled around him, like thunder with no sound, and I caught flashes of lightening in his slanted black eyes. A metal stud glittered in one ear, a Bluetooth phone in the other. His face was beautiful and arrogant, all sharp planes and angles; I felt I could cut myself on his cheek if I got too close. And yet, when he smiled, it lit up the whole room. A strange, silvery cloak lay across his shoulders, wriggling slightly as if it were alive.

I snatched the bow and arrow off the ground, bringing it to bear on the Iron King. This might be the only chance I got. The Witchwood arrow pulsed in my hands as I drew back on the sting, aiming the tip at Machina's chest. The knights shouted in alarm and started forward, but they were too late. I released the string with a yell of triumph, seeing it speed right on target, toward the heart of the Iron King.

And Machina's cloak came alive.

Silvery cables unraveled with lightening speed, springing from his shoulders and spine. They spread around Machina like a halo of metal wings, wickedly barbed on one end, needle points glinting in the light. They whipped forward to protect the Iron King, knocking the Witchwood arrow away, sending it flying in another direction. I watched the arrow strike a metal tree and snap in two, fluttering to the ground in different pieces. Someone screamed in rage and horror, and I realized it was me.

The guards rushed us, their swords raised, and I watched them with certain detachment. I was aware of Ash, trying to get to his feet to protect me, and knew it was too late. The arrow had failed, and we were about to die.

"Stop."

Machina's voice wasn't loud. He didn't scream or bellow the order, but every knight jerked to a halt as if pulled by invisible string. The Iron King floated down from the throne, the cables writhing slowly behind him like hungry snakes. His feet touched the floor, and he smiled at me, completely unconcerned with the fact that I had just tried to kill him.

"Leave," he told the knights without taking his eyes from me. Several jerked their heads up in surprise.

"My king?" stammered one, and I recognized his voice. Quintus, one of the knights who'd been with Ironhorse in the mines. I wondered if Tertius was here, too.

"The lady is uncomfortable with your presence," Machina went on, not looking away from me. "I do not wish her to be uncomfortable. Go. I will take care of her, and the Winter prince."

"But, sire-"

Machina didn't move. One of his cables whipped out, almost too fast to see, punching through the knights armor and out his back. The cable lifted Quintus high in the air and threw him into the wall. Quintus clanged against the metal and slumped motionless to the ground, a jagged hole through his breastplate. Dark, oily blood pooled beneath him.

"Leave," Machina repeated softly, and the knights scrambled to obey. They filed out through the door and slammed it shut, and we were along with the Iron King.

Machina regarded me with depthless black eyes. "You are as beautiful as I imagined," he said, walking forward, his cables coiling behind him. "Beautiful, fiery, determined." He stopped a few yards away the cables settling back into that living cloak. "Perfect."

With a final glance at Ash, still slumped next to the fountain, I stepped forward. "I'm here for my brother," I said, relieved my voice didn't tremble. "Please, let him go. Let me take him home."

Machina regarded me silently, then gestured behind him. A loud clanking began, and something rose out of the ground beside his throne, as if it were borne on an elevator. A large, wrought-iron birdcage came into view. Inside…

"Ethan!" I started forward, but Machina's cables whipped out, blocking my path. Ethan gripped the bars of the cage, peering out with frightened blue eyes. His voice rang shrilly over the courtyard.

"Meggie!"

Behind me, Ash growled a curse and tried to stand. I turned on Machina furiously. "Let him go! He's only a little kid! What do you want with him, anyway?"

"My dear you misunderstand me." Machina's cables waved threatening, moving me back. "I did not take your brother because I wanted him. I did it because I knew it would bring you here."

"Why?" I demanded, whirling on him. "Why kidnap Ethan? Why not just take me instead? Why drag him into all this?"

Machina smiled. "You were well protected, Meghan Chase. Robin Goodfellow is a formidable bodyguard, and I could not risk taking you without drawing attention to myself and my realm. Fortunately, your brother had no such protection. Better to draw you here, of you own volition, than risk the wrath of Oberon and the Seelie Court. Besides…" Machina's eyes narrowed to black slits, though he still smiled at me. "I needed to test you, make certain you were truly the one. If you could not reach my tower on your own, you were not worthy."

"Worthy of what?" Suddenly, I was very tired. Tired and desperate to save my brother, take him away from this madness before if consumed him. I couldn't win; Machina has us at checkmate, but I would get Ethan home, at least. "What do you want, Machina?" I asked wearily, feeling the Iron King step closer. "Whatever it is, just let me take Ethan back to our world. You said you wanted me. Here I am. But let me take my brother home."

"Of course," Machina soothed. "But first, let us make a deal."

I froze, everything going still inside me. A deal with the Iron King, in exchange for my brother's life. I wondered what he would ask for. Somehow, I knew it would cost me either way.

"Meghan, don't," Ash growled, pulling himself up by the fountain, ignoring the burns to his hands. Machina ignored him.

"What kind of deal?" I asked softly."

The Iron King stepped closer. "I've watched you for sixteen years," he murmured, "waiting for the day you would finally open your eyes and see us. Waiting for the day you would come to me. Your father would have blinded you to this world forever. He is afraid of your power, afraid of your potential - a half-fey who is immune to iron, yet has the blood of the summer king in her veins. _So_ much potential." His gaze lingered on Ash, finally on his feet, and dismissed him just as quickly. "Mab realized your power, which is why she wants you so much. Which is why she sent her best to capture you. But even she cannot offer what I can."

Machina closed the last few steps between us and took my hand. His touch was cool, and I felt power humming through him, like currents of electricity. "I want you to be my queen, Meghan Chase. I offer you my kingdom, my subjects, myself. I want you to rule at my side. The oldbloods are obsolete. Their time is done. It is time for a new order to rise up, stronger and better than the ancient ones. Only say yes, and you will live forever, Queen of the Fey. Your brother can go home. I'll even let you keep your prince if you wish, though I fear he may not adapt well to our kingdom. Regardless, you belong here, at my side. Isn't that what you've always wanted? To belong?"

I hesitated. To rule with Machina, to become a queen. No one would tease or mock me anymore, I would have scores of creatures ready to jump at my bidding, and I would finally be the one on top. I would finally be the most loved. But then I saw the trees, twisted and metallic, and remembered the terrible, barren wasteland in the wyldwood. Machina would corrupt the entire Nevernever. All the plants would die, or become twisted versions of themselves. Oberon, Grimalkin, Puck: they would fade away with the rest of the Nevernever. Until only gremlins, bugs, and the iron fey remained.

I swallowed. And, even though I already knew the answer, I asked, "What if I refuse?"

Machina's expression didn't falter. "Then your prince will die. And your brother will die. Or, perhaps, I will make him one of my playthings, half human, half machine. The eradication of the oldbloods will begin with or without you, my dear. I am giving you a choice of leading it or being consumed by it."

My desperation grew. Machina reached up and stroked my face, running his fingers down my cheek. "Is it really so terrible to rule, my love?" he asked, tilting my chin up to look at him. "Throughout millennia, both humans and fey have done it. Weeded out the weak to make room for the strong. The oldbloods and the iron fey cannot exist together, you know this. Oberon and Mab would destroy us if they knew about us. How is that any different?" He brushed a kiss over my lips, feather light and vibrating with energy. "Come. One word to send your brother home, to save the prince you love. Look." He waved a hand and a great iron archway rose out of the ground. On the other side, I could see my house, shimmering through the portal, before it faded from view. I gasped and Machina smiled. "I will send him home, now, if you only say yes. One word, and you will be my queen forever."

The answer was pure and simple. A hard choice, but obvious.

I closed my eyes, ignoring the king's touch as I concentrated on the details of the bargain. "If I say yes, you have to return Ash to his home, too. Unharmed. " I say softly, almost bitterly. I held no delusions of keeping him here.

"Of course," Machina said, his voice low and melodic.

I clenched my fist, willing myself to open my eyes again and meet Machina's. Solemn resolution rested heavily on my shoulders, but I tried not to think too much about it.

_No regrets._

"Then I agree to the contract," my words were surprising level, detached as if I wasn't sealing my fate as monarch.

Flashing me with an almost predatorily smile, the Iron King stepped back, breaking our tense proximity. "You have made the right choice, Meghan Chase." With a slight motion of his hand, he summoned another trod, the stone grating and grinding as it moved to the surface. In another flick of his finger the cage that held Ethan released him, the bars contorting to form a door. Ethan warily stared at bars before sliding out.

"Meggie!" He cried, hesitating. He glanced between me and the Iron King, caught between fear of the faery and the urge to hug me to death.

"You may say your goodbyes, Meghan Chase." With that, Machina simply left, murmuring something into the blue tooth. I blinked, a little surprised by his abrupt and almost casual departure.

Ethan sprinted across the courtyard and threw himself at me, wrapping his scrawny arms around my neck and squeezing with all his strength.

"Hey squirt," I clutched him back fiercely, trying to swallow the lump that formed in my throat.

"You can't stay with him. You have to come back home!" He said desperately.

"Sorry kiddo, but if I do that he'd probably kill all of us," I tried to laugh, but the sound that came out of my throat was strangled and hollow. I pulled away from him, wiping the tears that where pouring down his cheeks. "But I'll see you again. Hell, he said I can have everything I wanted, I can probably visit once things get settled." I tried to smile encouragingly and Ethan nodded grudgingly – he was always understanding of every situation. I wasn't sure if family visits where part of the package, but if there was a trod and if I was to be a queen, I couldn't see why Machina would deny me a visit once things calmed down. I glanced behind Ethan, where Ash had stopped standing and now sat on the rust speckled stones unsteadily, swaying back and forth as if it was difficult to balance.

I took Ethan's hand, quickly making my way towards the Unseelie prince and knelt before him. His breathing was ragged, and when his mercury eyes met mine they were pained. "Ash..." I didn't know what to say.

"Take your brother home," he said weakly. I nodded.

I didn't want to say goodbye, not so soon after finding him. But I knew it was for the best - his blue eyes had a haunted look to them, making me wonder what he saw and what the fey did to him. Through my weariness, the first flare of anger boiled in my veins. Even though I was to be queen, Machina had done something terrible by dragging Ethan into the world of faery - who knows what awful things he saw or what they did to him. Machina is going to pay for using my brother to trap me in a bargain. I'll make him wish he never went through the trouble of getting me here.

As we hugged goodbye, I looked longingly at the trod that led home. I'll see mom and Luke again… I hope.

"Be good squirt. Tell mom I love her 'kay? And not to worry."

He sniffled an "'Okay" as I kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you Meggie,"

"Love you too brat."

With that I gently led him to the trod, that unswallowable lump in my throat growing to the size of a walnut. It made breathing difficult. I saw Ethan step through the metal archway, glancing behind him before the trod slid beneath the ground, covering the last traces of the world I used to belong to. My hand came back wet when I wiped my cheek, noticing for the first time the hot tears that trickled down my face. All of this trouble to get here, to save Ethan, and I hardly get a breath of time with him. It wasn't fair. But then again, I could hardly remember the last time anything "fair" happened.

"Meghan," Ash coughed, spitting out blood, "I cannot go back without you."

I hurried towards him, a little embarrassed. While I was saying my goodbyes he was bleeding and getting weaker by the minute. Kneeling down, my hands fluttered uneasily above his wounds. They were bad, the iron burns too numerous to count. I began tearing at the bottom of my shirt to make an impromptu bandage, but the fabric wasn't giving. "You're hurt. You need to go back and find a healer."

"Not without y -"

"I can't Ash." I snapped, stress getting the better of me. Why was it so easy to make tear a shirt in the movies but nearly impossible in real life? I immediately softened my tone, "I already made the deal, I'm stuck here."

"No. You're not. You're coming with me. Or did you forget about _our_contract?" My hands froze. _Crap._He got me to the Iron King, and in return I was supposed to return with him to his kingdom without a fight. But how will I do that now?

"But... I have… shit!" I angrily tugged at my shirt and it finally ripped. Tearing the bottom hem free, I gingerly took Ash's wrist where the iron manacles left an oozing mess of blood and charred skin. He winced, but didn't object. "I don't know what to do anymore." I sighed in frustration, on the verge of tears again. The heady smell of blood was making me nauseous. "I can't just go skipping away to Tir Na Nog."

Someone coughed behind me. I jerked in surprise, accidently tugging on the bandage which made Ash flinch.

"Meghan Chase?" it was one of Machina's knights, his armored chest bearing the bob wire crown. Be bent a stiff bow "I am to lead you to your chambers."

I shifted uneasily. How much did he hear? "Alright can you just give me a moment?" He bowed again. It was going to take me a while to get used to this whole bowing thing.

It was then I noticed the knights surrounding the court yard once more, as if they simply came into being and never left. They ignored their fallen comrade, who lay unmoving in his pool of crimson. It was also when I noticed the two knights guarding the trod to Ash's homeland. He saw them too. Even if we did have a contract, it didn't look like I was getting to Tir Na Nog today.

Abruptly, Ash took my wrist and jerked me towards him. I barely had time to squeak in alarm before I found my cheek pressed against the side of his face, his arms squeezing tightly around me. My heart nearly fell out of my chest when his lips were suddenly my ear. I almost didn't understand the whispered words that flowed from his mouth – my brain was too distracted by his close proximity and the brush of his breath and lower lip against my ear.

"I will come back for you, no matter what it takes." His voice was intense with determination.

And then, as suddenly as it happened, he released me. "Ash you'll…"

His quick silver eyes warned me not to say anything. We probably said too much already, who knew how much the guards over heard. Swallowing unsaid words down my throat, I helped him up, still in a daze as he threw an arm around my shoulders so I could half drag him to the gate.

We hardly took three steps when two knights were there, bobbing into another stiff bow. "We shall take him from here." Reluctantly, I let them take the wounded prince, but not before he was able to reassuringly squeeze my shoulders. Our eyes met for one last time, and there I saw a resolve made of steel. For one second, it gave me a rush of exhilaration and hope.

The guards led him to the giant double doors that marked it as the trod to his home, careful not to touch his skin with their metal plated hands. Ash didn't look back when he dislodged himself from the guards and pushed open the doors, stepping into the winter wonderland beyond.

When the trod disappeared beneath the court yard, I was left alone with the retinue of fey. I hardly noticed when one of the knights gently guided me away, taking me to my chambers.

He was coming for me, for better or for worse. Part of me was reeling in joy, the other part a jumble of fear, worry and pessimism. Of course he was coming back for me because of the deal we made, but part of wanted to believe it was more than just a contract that was bringing him back. It was hard to read what kind of passion he showed for the brief instant. And how will he make it through the iron kingdom again? Will he survive? And after Ash got me out…

So lost in my thoughts I almost missed the figure kneeling by the twisted iron tree picking up a few objects from the ground; no doubt the leftovers from the short assassination attempt. With gut wrenching realization, I saw the figure pick up a shard of white wood.

_The witch wood arrow_!

The knight straightened. For a split second I believed that it was Ash, and in the next second I realized that it was actually Tertius. He slipped the broken wood into his satchel. He glanced in my direction, just before I entered a tunnel and left the court yard.

Everything was spinning out of control – I failed to kill the King and save Nevernever, the remnants of the lethal weapon now in Machina's possession. I'm forced to be queen, bound by a contract to inevitably attempt an escape to Tir Na Nog (where I would become prisoner or even killed). I was a passenger of an airplane on fire, locked in a death spiral made of oaths and impossible tasks. The only question is when I'll inevitably hit the ground.


	2. Debate   and Marriage?

Weeks went but… or was it days? Years? It was hard to tell anymore. Either way I was stuck in the same room and going crazy.

I paced back and forth, thinking about doing what prisoners do – you know, marking the wall for every day they've been there. However, it was kinda hard to tell when a day ended and another started. There were no clocks and the scene out my window was a hologram that had a tendency of showing day scenes. Last time it was London, and today it was a tropical beach. The swaying palm trees and pristine ocean looked deceptively peaceful. I wanted it to shatter. Or show a volcano about to blow. At least then it would match my mood.

I felt like a prisoner, even though my door wasn't locked. The first time I had popped my head outside I was met by four stoic knights. Apparently, I could go anywhere I wanted as long as I kept them with me. Yeah right. My fancy room may feel like a cell, but it was better than being supervised/spied on by guards.

Worry chewed at my edges. Did Ash get back okay? Is he after me now? Is he inside the Iron kingdom? If he is, is he alright? Is Puck still healing in the Dryad's tree? Did the changeling leave when Ethan came home?

I picked up a controller, trying to distract myself with a video game. It was weird that they actually had an X box and PS3 in the Nevernever – but I guess it shouldn't be surprising that the Iron fey would own a TV and other hi tech stuff. They _were_ born from them in a weird and convoluted way.

When exhaustion took over, I flopped in the bed that was the size of Timbuktu, wrapping myself tight in the white down comforter. Slept for a while. Woke up. Nibbled at the food the servants left. Paced. Looked out the window. Today it was a lake speckled with swans. Worry. Played games. Slept. Repeat.

My cycle continued until one day (night?) I had visitors. There was a knock at the door.

Startled and a little confused by the intrusion, I shouted "Come in." Four knights shuffled through the door. One of them was painfully familiar – Tertius.

"The King requests your presence." Tertius said. His voice was deeper than Ash's, a little rougher. I knew it wasn't him, but it didn't help the sudden wave of memories and longing. They jumbled in my head in a confusing tangled mass before I realized that I was gaping like a retarded fish and he was waiting for a response.

Snapping my jaws shut and shaking my head a little bit, I asked "What does he want from me?" my voice sounded surprising hoarse from disuse.

"I think my Majesty would prefer he said himself."

"Ah. Well…" I stretched and rubbed my eyes. I wanted to ask what he did about the witch wood arrow. A small part of my desperately hoped he kept it, or at least Machina didn't destroy the only weapon that was capable of killing him. I bit these questions down. For some reason I trusted Tetris for answers that would help me out of this mess. Maybe it was only because he looked like Ash, but I had a feeling he was the only thing in this place that wasn't eager to betray or use me. Either way, asking about the arrow in front of an audience wasn't wise.

"Does he want to see me right now?"

"Yes. We are to escort you to him."

I eyed my casual pajamas, sighing, "Let me get ready then."

Once the guards left my room, I took my sweet time perusing the closet, intent on keeping Machina waiting. The servants stocked my wardrobe with many professional business suits, which seemed to be a subtle suggestion as to how I was expected to dress. I grabbed a t-shirt and jeans from a drawer and pulled them on instead, ignoring the silent memo. After a thorough tooth and hair brushing, I stepped out of my prison like chamber to meet the king with my escort.

For the first time I got a good look at the tower. It looked like the elves from Lord of the Rings decided to have a go at creating a castle out of metal. The arches that ran down the hall where elegant and curvy and each door frame were intricately detailed with designs made from 1's and 0's.

The corridor led into a bigger one, and I had to almost run too keep up with the knights' brisk pace. I heard the faint thrum of music through the walls – Techno? Rock? And laughter lilting in the air. It gave me the urge to dance and I quickly shoved off the craving. My escort would probably leave me behind if I succumbed to the glamour.

We took too many turns to count and encountered only a few of the Iron fey, most of them crazily colored from their hair to their feet like they just jumped out of a Manga. I tried to ignore them as they pointedly stared at me. One with violet eyes and spiky electric hair caught my eye and winked, slowly clapping as he gave me a wolfish grin. "The queen has come out of hiding at last!"

My guards gave quick bows but kept moving, "Glitch" one of them murmured. Before I could come up with a reply we were already too far apart and at a giant set of metal double doors. They gracefully swung open without warning, revealing the throne room.

Machina lounged on a throne, one boot clad leg casually propped up on the arm rest. My guards immediately knelt down, a fist over their hearts. "My King, I have brought your Queen as asked." Tertius announced

"You took longer than I would have hoped for," Machina said lazily, his eyes sliding from the guard to me. The cables that protruded from his back limply hung over the armrest to the floor. He wore a trench coat, and I idly wondered how he was able to get into it.

"How have you been enjoying your stay Meghan Chase?" He asked. "Have all your needs been met?"

For a moment I didn't say anything and stared loathsomely into his black eyes before it hit me that he asked a question, and I should probably answer. My anger was a hot, smoldering coal in my chest. Even if he's acting civil, I couldn't forgive him for what he did to Ethan and how Ash almost died.

"What do you want?" I didn't feel very patient or loving towards my captor at the moment.  
>He eased gracefully from his throne, sauntering over. "Always to the point." Amusement danced in his black eyes as he offered me his arm, "I wanted to take a walk with my fair Queen. Is that too much to ask?"<p>

Yeah right. I had a feeling there was more to this. I ignored the silent offer to take his elbow and crossed my arms "Where are we going?"

"To the private gardens," He replied lightly, unperturbed my rejection as he led the way towards a side exit.

I blinked. Wait, I thought we are on a giant piece of metal. "You have gardens here?"  
>"Of a sort yes. They are not the ones you're used to."<p>

Like a gentlemen he opened the door for me and led me down a hall that seemed seldom used, but meticulously kept none the less. I thought about the things I wanted to say to him as we strode in silence, something along the lines of hating for what he did and hoping that he would choke on his choice in the end. He seemed content with the silence, the scuff of my shoes the only sound between us.

Finally, we came to the end of the passage that spilled us onto an alien sight. The garden was the mockery of a forest – The trees where twisted scraps of copper, their fingers stretched in an almost painful way towards the sky. Metallic flowers sprung in random patches, their petals made of delicate foil. Everything rasped whenever a puff of wind blew through.

I noticed that we both stopped walking and he was gazing at me intently, as if fascinated my reaction.

"Do you think this hideous?" He asked, one of his iron cables snaking to the ground to pluck an iron flower.

"No…it's just different."

"Soon the Nevernever will look like this garden."

I thought about Puck. When he woke up and returned to the world of faery, would he find a metal forest instead? The Nevernever was his home, where he was happy and could be himself. I remember the first time we entered the world of faery, how excited he was. My heart squeezed in sympathy. If he came back to something like this, it would break his heart. _No!_I thought, _I won't let this happen._

I suddenly felt self-conscious under Machina's scrutiny. Being in a casual t-shirt and jeans didn't help my confidence level either.

"This," He motioned at the landscape of twisted metal and took the plucked flower from his cable "may not be what your used to. Many would abhor such an abomination replacing Mother Nature. But this is not a reflection me or my wants – it is the reflection of the mortals and what they strive for. That is what the fey are Meghan, fragments of dreams, belief, and emotions." He swiftly tucked the blossom behind my ear before I had time to jerk back.

"I already know what the fey are," I sighed irritably, untangling offending flower from my hair and nonchalantly threw it aside. I didn't expect a debate and wasn't in the mood for one, but I wasn't going to pretend that I agreed with what he said.

"So, who gave you the title of being the dominate part of human dreams? Since _all_fey are reflections of dreams, emotions, etc., what gives you the right to kill them?"

He was still a moment, and for a second I was terrified that I pissed him off and he would turn me into an IPod, queen or not.

Suddenly, he threw his head back and laughed. It made me jump. "Ah, you might be more entertaining than I thought," he chuckled more to himself than me. "The Iron fey are no different than the others. Have you ever wondered why the fey fight each other constantly?"

"Because their bored and bloodthirsty." I swatted at a metal insect that flew too close to my face.

"That," he started walking again, and I followed, "and because humans fight. They struggle to make their voice dominate over others, that their ideals be followed or agreed with. The fey, manifestation of ideals and beliefs, do the same."

"That is why I will eventually take the Nevernever. Not because of my opponents weakness to iron, nor my determination to conquer, but because an overwhelming amount humans will it so. If I don't do it, or if I fail, another will take my place."

"You make it sound you don't have a choice," I cocked my head to the side, thinking "Everyone has a choice. Just because you were created from people who dream of technology doesn't mean you have to do what they want."

He shook his head "You make it sound so easy. Do you believe in God?"

"Um…" The question caught me off guard. "I honestly never thought about it."

"If he didn't want you do certain things, wouldn't he have made it impossible for you do them? Such as living an eternal life, staying youthful forever."

"But who's to say what we are and aren't supposed to do?" I asked defiantly "God didn't give us wings, but we still have airplanes and fly, don't we? We overcome obstacles, expand our horizons because that is what we want and choose to do."

His brow furrowed, and for a moment he seemed to be in deep consideration. The expression only lasted a second though, and his face returned to its usual unreadable mask.

"Let me clarify: some things can easily change due to free will and determination, other things are not meant to change. Ever. I don't care much for the mortal's gods, for I have different creators that are much more real, but the concepts remain the same. They are oblivious to my existence, but they have unconsciously created my own destiny. There are certain things I cannot change."

"Alright." I said, suddenly tired of this random argument. I don't know what I was trying to persuade him to do anyways. Make him be the good guy? Coax him out of killing the Nevernever?

"Is that it? Just admit defeat when you've gone out of your depth of knowledge?" I didn't have to look at him to know that his eyebrow was cocked. I didn't like that tone – it was a mix of exasperation, amusement, and…disappointment? But now he just wanted to keep debating, and I wasn't about to give him what he wanted.

"Yup yup," I made my voice a tinge smug and smiled, taking my cue from Puck, "You are correct my King, I am sorry for ever questioning your flawless, yet depressing, opinions about free will and destiny."

"Excellent," he sarcastically drawled, the cables in his back flicking in agitation "I'm glad to have enlightened you to my ways. If you have any other opinions that you would like me to change, don't be afraid to speak with me in the future."

"I'll keep that in mind." I quipped right back, rolling my eyes. I wanted to say _"Why yes, I'd like you to convince me that you're not a total douche bag. Oh wait, you can't can you?"_But I didn't want to egg him on further. I really didn't want to get turned into a keyboard, or a toaster or whatever he does with people that anger him. I was still paranoid about royal fey turning people into animals and objects thanks to Titania.

We were quite for a while. I was unwilling to break the silence, so I just took in my surroundings and ignored him. It was a pleasantly warm outside, and neon blue and purple butterflies with metallic bodies flitted among the flowers. A tree was in bloom, but instead of fruit it had light bulbs. Even though the sky was a pukish yellow color from pollution, I found myself relaxing. I had been cooped up in doors forever, and this open space gave me a sense of exhilaration.

We came upon a stone balcony which gave a soaring view of the Iron kingdom. I never knew how _vast_it really was. The heaps of random junk went on and on in all directions. Ribbons of lava slithered through the landscape, giving it a post-apocalyptic look. I imagined hundreds of bloody zombies staggering from the wreckage, moaning for flesh as they mindlessly flocked towards the tower. Even though the thought was ridiculous, it made me shiver.

"I think it's about time we get down to business," Machina's quite voice interrupted my thoughts. He sat on the wide balcony railing, patting the spot next to him. I crossed my arms.

"I think I'll stand, thank you."

I saw with satisfaction as he took a long, silent sigh. "Suit yourself."

"So what do you want?"

"I want you to marry me."

"What?" I practically screeched, "That was NOT a part of the deal! There's no way in hell I'm going to marry you!" I was appalled. A marriage proposal was the last thing I expected or wanted. What the hell was he thinking?

"You don't have a choice," He smiled wryly, "You have to marry me to become queen, love."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. _No no no no! This can't be happening!_ "Isn't it enough to give me, what, a crown or something and call it good?" I asked desperately.

He shook his head, humor dancing in his black eyes, "It would be beneficial if we host some kind of ceremony and make a public display of taking your place as queen," He brushed a strand of silver hair from his face, "Usually we don't care for such human like ceremonies, but since I am King it would be wise to make a more official announcement of my new co-ruler. It would also allow you to meet all of my lieutenants and earn their respect."

"But… why a marriage why don't we have some kind of meet and greet instead?" I pleaded. Some people in high school get married before they graduated, but I never dreamed I'd be joining that group. And after marriage … _oh god am I expected to give birth to an heir?!_

"You don't understand," There was a hint of steel in his voice. I had a terrible feeling that I wouldn't be getting out of this "You _will_marry me. My subjects need to see their queen and recognize you as my equal. It is how I rule Meghan – I do not hide behind advisors and messengers. My subjects see me face to face. And you will rule the same and not hide in your room."

Heat bloomed in my cheeks. I clenched my fist to fight the urge to push him off terrace. Or throw myself over the edge. I know I wasn't the bravest person in the world, but I didn't like getting called a coward and getting forced into a marriage. My eyes started to sting, and I turned away. _Don't cry now stupid!_I thought, fighting back tears or frustration and anger. I thought about Ash and his ability to be completely stoic and emotionless when needed. I should be acting more like that right now, but just the thought of Ash only made it harder to hold back the tears.

There was a touch at my shoulder. I didn't have to feel the jolt of electricity to know that it was Machina. Without turning around, I marched away. _Fey prey on the weak_I remembered Ash saying. I couldn't let the King see me like this.

"Alright," I called over my shoulder, trying to keep my voice steady and sarcastic, "See you on our wedding day,"

I didn't hear him following me, and when I was sure I was out of sight I broke into a jog, and then a run. I raced through the garden, my shoes kicking at random scraps of metal. The abnormal trees and plants blurred in my vision, and I pushed myself harder.

_Coward!_I thought, savagely wiping at my stinging eyes. I guess he wasn't wrong after all.


	3. The Unwilling Bride

I cursed as I twisted my foot again, my high heels bucking under me violently as if they had a life of their own.

"Damn it!" I growled, mincing over to the bed and belly flopping into plush blankets, "Can't I use shorter ones? These are killing me." my voice was muffled, but I knew the hacker elf heard me.

"I would my lady, but the designer made these to position your feet at a 50.7 angle with a 7.81 inch heel."

I rolled onto my back and wiggled into a sitting position. I already felt the blisters forming on my pinkie toes. "And that means, in stupid human terms…?"

She blinked at me slowly, blue numbers scrolling down her black irises "The shoes measurements will minimize the height difference between you and his majesty."

"Ah," I huffed. It would probably take a month until I fluently understood the number crunching language of the hacker elves. Too bad my math teacher couldn't see this; I would have probably earned buco extra credit points if I was able to carry a conversation with them.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts, "Come in," I shouted. Excitement jumped in my throat when I saw it was Tertius. _Stupid heart it's not Ash _I thought. He carried a small elegant box. "My apologies if I interrupted you. I bear a gift." He murmured.

My elf servant pushed a strand of blond hair from her eyes "Would you like me to leave you my lady?" She asked, her eyes flickering between me and Tertius.

"If you want," I waved her off, and she quickly ducked out of the room with "I will be back in 1.6 hours to prepare you for the ceremony. Please be showered and prepared by then". I winced. Holly crap this marriage thing was happening too fast and soon. I pushed my anxious thoughts aside and concentrated on the knight.

"Awesome. My birthday isn't for a good year though." Now that she was gone, I bent down to unlace one of the ridiculous stilettos.

"This is a wedding gift from his majesty. He thought it would please you." He crossed the room until he knelt before me. The knight pressed a button on the container, and it popped open with a gentle hiss. It was silver IPod.

"This contains all of the songs your previous IPod had,"

I hesitantly reached out, flipped it on and scrolled through the artists. Even my play lists had the exact same labels.

"How did he get a hold of this?" I asked, trying hard not to show my growing excitement. It was like being reunited to an old friend. Even though this was probably the best gift I ever had, I didn't want Machina to think he could just give me a gift and make me a happy docile bride. No doubt that was his hope, hence how he gave it to me now rather than afterwards.

"We had implanted a goblin in your IPod," The knight said, as if that explained everything.

"er…right," I fiddled with the music player. It was then I realized that we were both alone in the room, with no one to eaves drop.

He gave me a curt bow, turning to leave,

"Tertius?"

He turned back around, his expression unreadable.

"Umm," this was possibly the only time I could get him alone. I had to get information from Tertius, without raising suspicion. I had no idea how to do that. "So… how was your day?" I tried to keep my blush down, _God that sounded stupid._

"It is well my lady;" He replied "Is there something you want from me?"

"I …uh… had a question," This whole spy-getting-information-thing was a lot more awkward than I thought. I set my IPod aside and unstrapped my other foot from the red shoe.

"Yes?" He prompted, his eyebrows raising a hair as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Why do you look like Ash?" I finally blurted. It wasn't the most important question to ask, but their resemblance had been bugging me ever since I first saw him. I couldn't ask about the arrow yet, that much was for sure. I had to get to know Tertius first.

It looked like he was expecting the question, "I am a clone of the third prince."

"Really? You actually clone people here?" I asked in disbelief

"Only a few. We only clone those who would be of use."

"Who else got cloned?"

"Rowan and Sage among the others," I caught a glimmer of sadness in his eyes before it was gone, "Not all of them where fortunate to live as long as I."

"Ah…" another awkward pause. Their names sounded familiar, but I couldn't place them.

"So, what do you do around this place anyways?" I set the last shoe on the ground, rubbing my aching foot.

"I train on a daily basis. For the most part I wait to do whatever the king bids."

"Do… you have free time?" An idea was slowly dawning on me. _Hmm training…_

He seemed cautious now, as if he sensed the gears turning in my head. "Occasionally. It depends on the King – I can be gone for long amounts of time on his bidding. But sometimes he doesn't need me for quite a while."

"Can I ask you something?" I scrunched the blankets in my fist nervously, deciding that I should spill the beans before I chickened out "Could you train me how to fight? Just the basic self-defense stuff."

He looked a little surprised by that. "I… yes, I will train you if you so desire."

I laughed to lighten the tension, "Afraid I'm going to kill myself? Or become some super assassin?"

He gave me a faint smile, "I was only surprised of such a request. Forgive me if you took offense, for I never thought ill of your intentions."

"Don't worry about it, it's called a joke. " I grinned at the over formal knight, liking the idea the more I thought about it. I wasn't going to wait for Ash to come and save me from this tower like some princess in despair - I was going to do whatever I could to get out myself.

Tertius shifted his weight "If there's nothing else you require of me, I have other wedding preparations to attend to."

"Ah go ahead. Sorry for keeping you."

He bowed, "I will see you at the ceremony." He left my room. I suddenly felt lonely. _The ceremony…_

As promised, the hacker elf returned in 1.6 hours with two others. I numbly followed them into a room that was pretty much like a mini salon from the future. Everything was made of a pale metal that was nearly white. Holographic windows dotted one wall showing a summer touched forest. A chair (obviously for me) waited by a vanity desk lined with more cosmetic tools and products than in a beauty boutique. I had a feeling this was going to take a while.

They sat me down and snipped my hair, gave me a pedicure and manicure, applied weird smelling stuff on my face as a mask. I felt lost in clouds of chemicals. How could celebrities in hale this stuff and not get cancer in a year? I tried not to think about the wedding too much, but it was kinda hard. Was I supposed to have made vows? What's going to happen afterwards? I didn't want to dwell on that too much.

The whole process went by in a blur. Before I knew it they had my hair and makeup done and an elf was holding a red dress up for my inspection. It took me a while faze back into reality and understand that they were trying to get me into it.

"Wait…_that's _my wedding dress?" I asked, a little baffled. It looked like it was meant for a red carpet event or the Grammys, not a wedding. And, even more worrisome, I could see through its torso – it was made from a sheer lattice work of silver and red thread.

"Yes, now if you will please we shall put it on."

"Um," I stood and grabbed the dress. The material was as smooth as water, and I barely caught it when it tried to slip from my grasp, "Some privacy please?" The elf who made me practice in high heels gave me a doubtful cock of her head – probably calculating the odds of me getting into the dress alone without ripping it or falling over. Seeming somewhat satisfied that I wouldn't kill myself or the dress, she turned her back and the others followed her example, leaving me to awkwardly wiggle it on.

After the dress came the dreaded shoes, or should I say little red death traps. Last minute touch ups to my makeup, delicately applied to my face as if I was made of sugar glass.

When they guided me to the full length mirror, I didn't see the reflection I was used to. No baggy jeans or goodwill t-shirts, no sloppy pony tail. No more whiney teenager complaining about breakfast or cheerleaders. That person was long dead and hardly remembered. Instead a beautiful lady stared back; looking uncertain and desolate despite the glamorous outfit and accessories. The dress was breath taking, the skirts a layered and tailored into the shape of a bell. Glistening diamonds were sewn into the lattice work of my torso and accentuated the rippling layers of my skirts, and I didn't doubt their authenticity. A splash of rubies, diamonds, and silver adorned my neck, matched the bracelet clasped at my wrist. My hair, always fine and impossible to deal with, was tamed and piled elegantly on my head, my face framed by newly cut bangs. I had never been more breath taking or despondent.

An odd glint caught at the top of the mirror caught my eye. I squinted, noticing the glint was actually a sentence scratched into the edge of the mirror;

_**A question that sometimes drives me hazy: Am I or the others crazy?**_

"Do you find yourself satisfactory?" One of the elves asked.

"Yeah…" I blinked and turned to them, careful not to step on the train of my dress. "Lead the way. Let's get this thing over with." My voice was flat, almost miserable. My attendants probably noticed, but if they cared they didn't show it.

A haunting song filled the air when the doors creaked open to throne room turned wedding chapel. All heads turned, their bright eyes assessing me- the unwilling bride. I did my best not to wobble my heels as I walked forward. Glanced at the red aisle the sliced the crowd in half, the walls decorated in twisted garlands of red and white flowers, my bouquet of scarlet and silver roses, the guests crammed in the room. I instantly regretted looking at them – despite their colorful appearance they were intimidating with their bold, assessing stares. A cluster of what looked to be unicorns in human form inspected me, their violet and pink eyes impassive and unreadable, the single metal horn that protruded from their foreheads looking and jagged deadly. Men with green, circuit board like skin leered from their well tailored business suits. A hulking clockwork hound snarled as a pair of gremlins tried to climb on its back to get a better view of me. The hundreds of fey in all their varieties were an intimidating mass, especially when all their attention was riveted to me. I caught a glimpse of Machina and the priest at throne dais. The throne was absent and a metal alter had taken its place. Machina was dressed in black, looking just as powerful and imposing as Mab or Oberon, emitting that aura of silent thunder. A wicked crown made of polished steel barb wire rested on his head. I quickly looked away, finding him more intimidating than the mob of fey.

The trip down the aisle was the loneliest journey I had taken. Ever. The metal flowers in my hand rasped, a strange hollow sound.

I never really thought about marriage before and here I was, getting married at sixteen to someone I didn't know. My mom would have a heart attack.

_Crap don't think about family now _I thought desperately, fighting a lump in my throat. It wouldn't exactly be beneficial if I broke down and started crying for my mom and how marriage sucks.

Finally I found myself in front of the Iron king. I stared at the roses in my hands more intently, studying each curl of the metal petals. I practically felt the aura of Machina's power pushing down on my shoulders. It reminded me of being in Titania's angry presence. I barely suppressed a flinch when he reached out and took my elbow. Guiding me to the alter; he gently positioned me to stand in front of him. The priest, I noticed, was a huge black man. He wore a very plain, long black jacket with a high collar, his long dreadlocks almost blending in with dark fabric. I practically jumped out of my skin when the priest spoke, "MEGAN CHASE, AND HIS MAJESTY KING MACHINA," He bowed to us each in turn. "WE HAVE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO BIND YOU IN SACRED MARRIAGE." This man must love shouting or he was Iron Horse in human form. I guessed it was the later, for he sounded exactly like the iron fey that found me and Ash stumbling through this blighted land.

I tried to tune out his booming, invasive voice as I stared at my bouquet. The tips of Machina's polished black boots teased the edge of my vision. The arches of my feet burned. I could feel the gaze of the Iron King like a lead weight.

It must have been eternity, just standing there as the man's booming voice filled the cavernous room. _When will it end? I just want to be home, vegging on the couch with my mom and watching TV. _But I couldn't go home, could I? I'm stuck here. Getting married to a man – no, a monster. A monster who kidnapped my brother. And I couldn't even look at him. God I'm a coward.

_Well stop whining and actually look the bastard in the face. I probably look like some terrified girl staring at the ground. I can't be terrified, I can't show them I'm miserable and intimidated._

I slowly forced my eyes up, feeling a surge of defiance as I finally looked at the groom. Instead of a bow or tie, he wore a red silk handkerchief at his neck. The lapels of his old fashioned tux were lined with jagged fresh water pearls that had a metallic shine to them. When my eyes finally met his, I silently said in my head _I'm not afraid of you. I hate you and you're going to regret what you did_. He stared back, cocking his head ever so slightly to the side, eyes narrowing as if he heard my mental message to him. We stayed like that for a while, until I gave one last hateful glance and swept my eyes over the audience. Anger is a powerful thing, and I was going to use it as a weapon against him. I won't be intimidated anymore.

"And now, Megan Chase," the words were soft, and it took me a moment to realize that the loud voice had stopped and Machina was speaking. My attention immediately snapped back to him. Iron Horse was offering Machina a delicate barb wire crown on a red velvet cushion. Machina carefully took it in his hands, his voice solemn, "With this crown, you will become my queen. You will rule as an equal beside me. As queen, you will be responsible for the wellbeing of the kingdom and the subjects within. If you betray the Iron Kingdom, this responsibility shall be relinquished." From the dangerous glint in his eye, I knew "relinquished from responsibilities" meant death, or worse. I suppressed a shudder.

The king carefully placed the crown on my head. Me, Megan Chase, daughter of pig farmers, was now queen. There was a roar of approval from the crowd. Machina smiled at them, the same razor sharp smile he gave me when we first met. It was a victorious smile, like he just won a prize. I guess I was only that to him, an award that would give him political leverage.

"AND NOW," boomed the priest, smiling broadly, "OUR KING MAY KISS OUR NEW QUEEN."

_Wait, WHAT? _I felt like pummeling the priest to death with my roses. The crowd roared once more. Machina turned to me. _Oh gods no…_.

I was thinking about the distance between me and the nearest exit when his fingers brushed my collar bone. The electrical shock of his touch made all my panicked thoughts screech to a stop. His hands glided up my shoulders and neck until they cupped my face. The roar of the crowd seemed distant now, and I idly wondered if he was using glamour. I stared back into those depthless black pools, feeling the energy of his touch humming on the surface of my skin. He leaned forward, tilting his head.

It was a brief, chaste kiss, but for that quick moment of contact a strange energy swept thorough me, making my hairs stand on end. He pulled back; his eyes had a faraway look to them as they regarded me. I had the sudden craving to lick my lips; almost sure they'd taste of ozone and electricity. Mortified by the urge I bit my tongue.

By now the audiences were on their feet, some even throwing petals and laughing. Their joy was strangely hollow, to me at least. This was no celebration of love like weddings should be – this was just a ceremony to flaunt the new pawn in the upcoming war. I ignored his offered arm, marching down the aisle with my head raised high. The petals, I noticed, where made of tin foil and crunched under my feet, one getting complexly impaled on my heel. Machina easily fell into stride next to me, unruffled by my subtle rejection.

The rest of the evening was spent in the adjoining room. Once we entered the room, I slipped away from the King's side. A giant feast was set up, and I was surprised to see that it was all very human food – chips, coke, vodka, and other processed junk foods. The only non-human food was the tank of gasoline, a giant bowl of a blue, noxious smelling chemical and a platter of coals stacked into a shape of a pyramid. The higher ranked fey, I noticed, seemed to prefer the blue liquid. Spider like creatures chatted away, their voices buzzing like nail grinders. Hacker elves dressed in red suit jackets dodged around patrons, carrying trays of neon colored liquids that were snatched up by greedy hands and claws.

After a few awkward encounters (mainly just creepy goblins buzzing and tugging at my dress. Everyone else seemed to avoid me at the moment) I decided to hide in the corner behind the metal fountain that spouted clear liquid that smelled faintly of new bike tires. I dragged a chair to the corner, hoping no one would notice my hide out. I would have left, but I had no idea how to get back to my rooms. Getting lost and eaten by some giant metal thing didn't sound appealing either.

Strange rock music pounded from invisible speakers, vibrating the floors and my bones. It was a mix of stringed instruments and electric guitars. The middle of the floor was cleared for the dancers. To my surprise, they were ball room dancing. Through the graceful whirling figures I spotted Machina dancing with a woman with wires for hair. When they spun around, I caught sight of her laughing face.

"That…" I growled to myself, clenching the smooth fabric of my dress.

"Distressed?"

I looked up to find Tertius leaning against the wall. He was dressed in a black pinstriped vest over a white button up shirt. He must have followed my gaze, for his gun metal gray eyes were also trained on Machina and Virus.

"Virus is here." I said unnecessarily.

"It would have been offensive if a lieutenant refused to attend a coronation."

I let out a long silent sigh. He probably didn't know that Virus was responsible for the hectic chase in New Orleans, the chase that resulted in Puck getting shot. _Puck…_

"It wasn't personal. She was only following orders." Tertius said, as if he read my train of thoughts. Okay, maybe he did know.

"But still. She used innocent people against their will and could have killed them."

He shrugged disinterestedly, "But she didn't. Besides, there are causalities in every battle." Funny. That sounded exactly like Ash talking.

"There doesn't have to be." I muttered. I watch Machina pull his lieutenant into a spin, her viper green cocktail dress catching the light.

"Anyways, I came here to fetch you. As tradition, you and the King will share a dance." I could hardly walk with these death traps strapped to my feet – how I was going to dance in them was beyond me. I was too tired to care about looking like a fool though.

"When?" I asked, resigned.

"After this song," He offered me his arm. His scar lifted when he offered me a small reassuring smile, "Don't worry, it will be painless." Was it me or was that the first time I saw his genuine smile?

"Hopefully. As long as everyone keeps a safe distance away," I stood and slipped my hand into the crook of his arm, "Otherwise there may be a few bruises."

"I hope my majesty survives this encounter," His smile grew a little wider. I blinked, realizing that I was actually joking around with the stoic knight. It lifted my spirits a little bit to at least have someone to talk to.

"Don't get your hopes up," I smirked back.

The Iron fey parted before us, making it easy to navigate to the middle of the room. _This was_ _just like Elysium _I thought with a tinge of sadness. The memory of that night seemed like ancient history, but still burned bright and clear. It was the first time I talked with Ash. The dance we shared, even though it ended in a giant angry, fire breathing chimera and a death threat, held a special place in my heart.

Tertius nudged me, a silent _pay attention_. I snapped back to the present to find Machina and Virus gliding towards us.

"Meghan Chase," Machina halted in front of us, along with his wire haired companion latched to his arm. The dress she wore hugged her slim body, accentuating her slender curves. "This is my second Lieutenant Virus." Her neon blue lips bent into a wide shark like grin. I suppressed the urge to shudder.

"I know, we already met." I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice, "Pleased to meet you again."

Her voice buzzed when she spoke, "And you, my majesty," She gave me a slight bow, and when her glittering green eyes met mine, there was a flash of emotion. Jealousy?

"Oh yes, I sent her after you didn't I?" Machina continued conversationally, as if my attempted kidnapping was no big deal, "And to think you got away against the overwhelming odds."

Virus' smile faltered a bit. He hit sore spot. The music had finally stopped, and she took advantage of the momentary pause, "Well, I shall leave you two love birds to your dance," She blew us a kiss before turning around, "Don't get too lost in the romance." I had to snort. So I wasn't the only one who noticed the lack of love in this relationship. Taking his cue, Tertius also detached himself from my arm and stepped back with a bow, Machina excusing him with a flick of his hand.

The King looked at Virus' retreating figure with a bemused expression before facing me. "Shall we dance, my love?" He stepped beside me and placed a hand at the small of my back before I could respond.

"Do I have a choice?" I muttered as he guided me to the center of the dance floor. It was empty, waiting for the King and Queens' first dance. _Queen, I'm a Queen now _I thought, still trying to get used to the alien idea. The fey surrounding the floor milled about, some watching us with detached interest, others busy eating and milling about.

"Didn't you give me a lecture about everyone having a choice?" he replied. We were finally at the dead center of the floor, and I couldn't help feeling like I was an actress on stage. I tried remembering what Ash told me at Elysium and how to dance. _"Don't think about the steps, just listen to the music."_

"A captive hardly has choices." I replied mockingly. I placed my hand on his shoulder, waiting for the music to start.

He cocked his eyebrow arrogantly, "You should remember that you're here on your own volition." The music had started, a slower hypnotic melody laced with classical and electric instruments. I followed his lead easily, feeling the energy of his body humming underneath my fingertips.

"Yes because choosing to be a captive to save my friend and brother's life makes me like, _not _a captive."

"Do you know how many would fight to be in the position you're in?" He spun me around, "To be ruler of a kingdom that will dominate the Nevernever?"

"I'm sorry I don't feel honored. I bet girls are just dying to be in my position – I mean having their best friends shot, taken away from their family, oh and have their little brothers kidnapped Labyrinth style…" Laughter bubbled up from my throat uncontrollably. Something told me that it wasn't a very good idea to be laughing at the Iron King in front of all his subjects, but the sudden realization that my whole adventure played out like my child hood favorite movie was too much to keep in. In the movie The Labyrinth, the Goblin King steals the protagonist's baby brother. She has to travel through his magical Kingdom to save her brother to the kitchy tunes of an 80's musical. Just like I did. Minus the music.

"You got the whole kidnap-the-brother from Labyrinth, didn't you?" I gasped between laughter, my eyes watering from irrational mirth. A small voice in my head said that I was losing it, and I fought off another hysterical bought of laughs. "You're not very creative are you?"

His royal highness looked royally pissed by now. Lightning flashed in his eyes as he pulled me into a sharp spin, nearly ripping my arm from its socket. When he jerked me back to his chest, we came nose to nose. I probably should run away screaming from the murderous look in his eyes, or crumpled on the floor crying for forgiveness… but I only gave him a huge sickly sweet smile. I felt reckless, invincible almost. All of my resentment from this ridiculous marriage and the things he put me through had pushed me to the limit. It gave me a sadistic thrill to make him angry, as if I was baiting a storm.

"Behave yourself," his eyes, like a hurricane struck ocean, drilled into mine. Normally I would have been thoroughly cowed from the energy crackling in the air, not unlike the energy I felt before Titania attempted to turn me into a hart. But I was past the point of fear.

"Or what? Will you give me a poisonous peach? Throw me into the bog of eternal stench?" I taunted, making another Labyrinth reference. I wish Puck was here to see this, he would have been proud. With effort, Machina reined in his anger, returning back to his calm, arrogant demeanor.

"Perhaps. Maybe I will put a creative spin to it. Tell me my dear, has your mother ever been thrown into a bog made of jagged metal and lava? A very unpleasant death. Or has your precious princeling ever experienced one of Virus' iron bugs inside his head?"

A cold shiver ran down my spine with his threat, along with a spark of hot anger, and I had to force my voice to be light and not tremble, "Naturally my mother has never been thrown into a lava pit, hence why she is alive. And perhaps one of those metal bugs would benefit you more – they would definitely improve your IQ." I replied, remembering the vacant expressions of the people who were controlled by the insects.

He gave me a grim smile, forcing me back a few steps until sweeping us into a turn "You're lucky I'm patient with children, otherwise I would have ripped your heart out by now."

"You're lucky we aren't in the real world, otherwise you'd be arrested for being a pedophile."

"How enchanting, the child knows a word containing more than four letters!"

We traded insults for the rest of the dance, all the while keeping genial tones as if we were discussing the weather. We poked and prodded each other with swords made of words, willing each other to snap. When the song was coming to an end, we performed a series of twists and turns, and I couldn't tell who was leading who. After we executed a succession of quick spins, the music ended with a snap, and Machina jerked me to his chest. Nose to nose and breathing hard, we stared each other down. An unnamed tension danced in the air between us.

Suddenly, wild applause broke across the room. I looked around in surprise, having completely forgotten that there where spectators. Some were even hooting and hollering, and I wasn't sure if it was from the dance they witnessed or if they had simply drunken too much. Probably both.

"Well," Machina sighed, his breath washing over my cheekbone, "I dare say this has been the most interesting dance I have ever experienced." He let me go, breaking our tense proximity, "Next time I want a good dance, I'll come to you with an arsenal of insults."

"That sounds awesome," I replied as we walked off the dance floor, "You can insult me and I can list off the reasons why I loathe you."

"Sounds like a plan. But before we do that I have to introduce you to all of my lieutenants." We approached someone who barely seemed older than me, although looks hardly attested to age here. I recognized him from the brief encounter I had with him in the hall. His black hair sizzled with electricity, making it stand on end and gave him the appearance of a colorful, static-y porcupine.

We exchanged introductions, as before. Apparently he was Glitch, the first lieutenant. I was formally introduced to Iron Horse in his human form, a couple more Lieutenants (or where they captains?), and a handful of generals and other prominent figures. I noticed that was no nobility – everyone had to earn their position. Bloodlines didn't matter here like they did in the other courts – only ability and determination.

I was surprised how easy it was to keep a fake smile on my face. I did my best to ignore Machina, even though my hand was still caught in the crook of his elbow. He seemed content to ignore me back, only to acknowledge my existence when he was making an introduction.

Finally, I was able to slip away from the torrent of introductions and small talk. Exhausted and dehydrated from the whole political ordeal, I half limped to the side of the room. A waiter offered me a drink, reassuring me that it was safe to consume. I snatched a neon drink before retreating back to my original hiding spot. My feet felt like they were going to snap in half if I didn't sit down soon.

However, my hiding spot was now occupied by a couple making out, and I nearly tripped onto them. The girl and boy had glowing orange skin, and their clothes where half unzipped and unbuttoned. Embarrassed, I was about to turn around and mince away when they scurried off, half tripping over each other to get out of my way.

"S-sorry your majesty," They both stuttered, and they simply disappeared into the crowd, half opened clothes and all. _Well, at least being Queen has its advantages _I thought, finding my chair which had been moved a few feet and tipped over. Righting it up again, I sat down, examining the contents of my drink. I remembered the hazards of eating Faery food, especially the addictiveness of the summer pods Puck accidently let me eat. But the waiter said this was safe, and he probably wouldn't pull a prank like that on a monarch.

I gave a cautious sniff of the liquid - it smelled like sugary strawberries, almost like Kool-aid. I cautiously sipped it, the overwhelming taste of strawberry flooding my taste buds. And then the drink began _popping _in my mouth, like those pop rock candies. It hardly quenched my thirst though, and I drank more. I soon drained the glass, and I was able to snatch a waiter to give me another cup of the sweet drink, and another…

The wedding party had turned into a night club. The elegant music and ballroom dancing had stopped at one point. I couldn't remember when though. Black lights lit the room, strobe lights flickered crazily over the crowd of meshing, bouncing bodies. Rock and techno roared through the air. Nails scraped over skin, sweaty bodies grinded against each other in erotic pleasure. It was pure chaos. The booming music and poppy drink thing hummed in my veins. I would have danced myself, except that would mean not drinking, and I didn't want to stop. I couldn't stop. Why would I ever stop. Stop? No way. Can't stop.

I stared in a daze at the ceiling as it dripped inky blackness onto the wild crowd below. They didn't seem to notice though, even as it landed on their heads. A unicorn in human like form writhed in ecstasy as a huge blob splashed across her shoulders, marring her long lavender hair and the sheer fishnet top she wore. Pink eyes caught mine, and she smiled, black water pouring through her teeth. She crooked her finger at me, beckoning for me to join her. I blinked, and she bloomed into a bouquet of red and silver flowers.

Red.

My hands were covered in liquid crimson. The color of my wedding dress. Of blood. The blood that should be on my hands. I should have killed the Iron King. I failed. I failed the Nevernever and everything shall be jagged metal and the blood of the fey shall drench the soil like rain. Instead of taking the life of one king, I was taking indirectly taking life of hundreds. Thousands. Because I couldn't save them. I am The Red Queen. Everything from the smallest of plants to the mightiest of dragons will feel the anguish of my crushing failure.

A shadowy figure appeared in front of me. I laughed despairingly at it, vaguely registering that the sound that escaped my throat was very garbled. I expected it to explode into some kind of object, but it didn't.

It muttered something under its breath, cupping my face and inspecting me. My eyes rolled back, and I made a feeble attempt to get out of its grasp, "Let go," I slurred.

It didn't listen though, and it tried getting me to stand, "You should …bed," were the only words I caught – the music was too loud.

"But… I'm not done…" I looked for another drink in this world of blood, ink, roses and insanity. I really wanted another. Perhaps a few more would make me forget that I was The Red Queen.

"Oh yes you are your highness," I collapsed when he fully pulled me up, and he barely caught me before I crashed to the floor. I burst into a hysterical fit of giggles as he cursed and swung me up in his arms. The ceiling spun like a crazy kaleidoscope. I felt like I was falling up into it. Incoherent music blasted into my ear drums like battering rams. Above it all, the sound of an Ice cream truck tune. Haunting. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. Growing louder and louder until it overwhelmed all my senses and more. I smelled the tang of blood before I blacked out.

When I came too, I was throwing up in a garden. Someone supported my quaking body and held my hair out of my face. The ground was cold and rough against my sweaty bare feet. Nothing for a time again. I was vaguely aware of a pair of eyes peering at me in concern, but I couldn't be sure if it was reality or a dream.


	4. Pawn or Queen?

**Yay for filler chapters! Okay its not really a filler it's just one of those chapters that was a drag to write because it was necessary and boring :p. But thanks to the power of reviews I was able to pop this out surprisingly fast. Hopefully after this it will start improving in action and intrigue. I can't wait to write some of the scenes in my head! :) **

* * *

><p>Cotton. Lots and lots of cotton stuffed in my head.<p>

I thought I was dreaming because the feeling was so weird; but when my sticky eyes peeled open, I was dismayed to find that this wasn't a dream. My arms, legs, and stomach were sore as if I had an intense workout. My skin felt sticky and uncomfortably hot. To put it short, I felt like shit.

I groaned, wiping sleep boogers from my eyes. My mouth felt numb and prickly, it felt like my taste buds had been singed away. I licked my teeth, trying to return some moisture to my dry mouth.

"Good morning my highness," I stiffly rolled onto my side, facing the voice. Light bloomed behind my eyes, and I thought I was going to throw up, "Did you sleep well?"

In my delusion-ish state it looked like Ash was sitting by my bed with a lap top and blue tooth in his ear. I knew it wasn't him though – for one he wouldn't use anything with technology. Second wouldn't have a giant scar on his face.

"I slept fine. Waking up on the oth-" I clamped my mouth shut as another bought of nausea hit me. Okay, now I was _really _going to throw up. Scrambling out of bed, I stumbled my way to the bathroom and threw myself at the stainless steel toilet, dry heaves raking my body.

"Would you like anything?" I heard Tertius call from the other room.

I didn't respond, too busy gagging. My head felt like it played chubby bunny with cotton balls. My stomach was completely empty though, and the only thing that came out was some slimy spit. Grossed out, I unsteadily made my way to the sink, fumbling for a toothbrush. My mouth felt totally disgusting. _Talk about morning breath from hell. _

"Is there anything I can get you my queen?" Tertius asked as I trudged back into the room. He set the lap top aside and stood, stepping into a formal bow.

"You can stop the whole formal bow thing for one." Whoa my voice sounded like I smoked a pack of cigarettes. I tried clearing it as I slinked back in bed, "And two you can put me out of my misery."

He smiled a little at that, "I won't kill you, but I can give you something to feel better," He picked up a shot glass from the night stand. It was full of a clear bubbly liquid that resembled sprite. I crawled to the side of the bed, swinging my legs over the edge to take the glass from him. I eyed it warily, suddenly remembering the night before – which wasn't much. I only recalled very delicious, pop rock drinks that I couldn't stop chugging… no doubt the reason why I had this intense hangover.

"This isn't some weird drink that will knock me out or make me see pink elephants is it?"

"I assure you it's perfectly safe. I have been stationed here to make sure no one tries to slip you food that would be harmful to your digestive system."

Reassured, I tipped my head back and drank. It tasted like bitter processed lemons if there was such a thing. For a brief second, I thought I heard faint piano music through the walls, but when I tried to listen closer I couldn't hear it.

"For your own safety, I'd suggest watching what you eat – especially food that has been offered. Since you're the new sovereign, some of the more mischievous fey will be looking for ways to make you look like a fool."

"I noticed," the beverage was helping clear out the cob webs in my head, making it easier to think. "That waiter told me those drinks were safe though. I thought fairies can't lie." I played with the empty glass in my hand, watching it catch the blue light that emitted from the hologram window.

"What did the waiter say, exactly?"

"Only that it was safe to drink… that's all I think. I can't remember much."

Tertius raked a hand through his hair, a very Ash like gesture, "If that's what he said word for word, he emitted whenever it was safe for _you _to consume. Of course the draught is harmless to others, which technically makes it safe. He must have been referring to those others when he said those words, making it true in a sense."

My brain, which isn't at its best in the mornings, struggled to grasp what he just said. "So basically, he told a white lie."

"Correct."

"So lesson one: watch out for white lies. Lesson two: Watch what I eat at all times."

The corners of his mouth tweaked up, "Don't be careful, be paranoid."

"Awesome. Let's hope I can get through the week without developing some eating disorder."

"You will survive well enough." He pressed a button on the little device in his ear, "Yes, she's awake now." He listened for a moment, his gaze flickering to me, "Any suggestions your majesty?... As you wish."

"Was that Machina?" I blurted as soon as they finished talking, "What does he want now?" _Crap. _I was hoping that he'd forget about me after the marriage - he won his pawn and got the ceremony he wanted, wasn't that good enough? Or did he want to make my existence here miserable?

"Yes, he wants me to get you out of bed and dressed. He also specified to not wear pajamas."

"And…?" I ventured.

"He requests that you 'not hide in your room like child' and find something productive to do." _Oh _so he's still calling me a kid now, is he?

"Well tell the _pedo_ that I'm still sick," I crossed my arms, "And that as _queen _I can do whatever I damn want." The drink pretty much cleared away my "hangover' by now, but it sounded like a fair excuse.

Tertius shifted uncomfortable, "Er…I would advise you to rethink-"

"Just tell him. Right now." I urged, cutting him off. Now Tertius looked extremely uncomfortable, as in just-got-a-huge-wedgie uncomfortable. I felt sorry for him and was about to apologize, but before I could he pressed the button and began talking, "Your majesty, the queen has a message for you…She says she is still feeling ill. And that as queen she'd like to do whatever she wants."

"And tell him he's a pedo."

"And that you are … a pedo?" He looked at me quizzically, "Yes my lord… and I will see if we can get that… your welcome my majesty."

"What did he say?" I rubbed my eyes, trying to massage my irritation away.

"He wants me to take you for a walk and inform you on matters. He believes you will be more cooperative if you fully understand your situation and the on – goings of the kingdom."

"Well…" I was taken by surprise – I half expected him to order Tertius to sling me over his shoulder and carry me screaming from my rooms, or at least make a rude comment. It looked like Machina was trying to treat me with some semblance of respect – at least for now. For all I knew he could have ordered Tertius to spank me.

"Alright," I said, stretching until all the vertebrates in my my back _popped_. "What did he want you to get, anyways?"

"His majesty wanted to know if I could find a binky to give you," He fiddled with his sleeve "However, I'm not quite sure what a 'binky' is or what one looks like."

* * *

><p>After a good half hour of walking through the Machina's fortress, the architecture began changing around us. The halls where no longer made of white metal and elegant arches; instead they were wreathed in thick black, red, and green cords. Random appliances where practically knitted to the walls from the wires – a VCR there, cell phones from 90's, chargers, and a few flat screened TV's where among the various ruble. Goblins, hacker elves, and twisted forms of clinking mechanical fey scurried along, bowing to me before running their errands or fiddling with the electronics. It felt like I was in a strange, haphazard spaceship.<p>

We took a few turns until we came to a thick rusted door, which grated open when we approached. Once again I found myself in the twisted metal landscape of yet another garden. Tertius walked beside me, hands clasped behind his back like an advisor. Machina must love his gardens or something; a new one seems to sprout up every day.

"As you well know, King Machina intends to go to war with the old bloods," Tertius started, "However, I cannot dispel specific details on how he will do this."

I sighed. I guess I won't be getting the full detailed explanation as to what was happening with the upcoming war. I'd have to earn some trust before my escape, that way I could warn Oberon or Mab what was coming. That is if I wasn't able to kill Machina. If I killed Machina, there would be no war. The thought of killing him sent a sick feeling into my gut.

I pushed that thought aside, concentrating on Tertius, "What I don't understand is my whole role in the war. I know I'm Oberon's daughter," I cringed at admitting that aloud, "But how will that help Machina's cause? I mean, Oberon hardly cares about me."

It was Tertius' turn to sigh, "His majesty is not very specific on the role you will be playing. Of course being the offspring of Oberon means you have immense power – how he will use this I don't know. I doubt anyone knows except Iron Horse."

It seems everyone thinks I have the power of a nuclear bomb, and I couldn't even make myself invisible. _Kittens_ could make themselves invisible; at least that's what Grim says.

We came to a fork in the path, where he took the path on the right without hesitation. I followed, vaguely wondering if he had a specific destination in mind.

"Okay, so what Machina wants me to do is wait around for some indiscernible reason until he can use me"

"Not quite," He said, "He wants you to rule beside him,"

"Yeah right." I kicked a light bulb, sending it flying until it bounced out of sight into the silver grass, "Even if he did want that of me, why should I help him?"

"As you learned at the reception, some of the fey here are mischievous. They will exploit your weaknesses to make you look like a fool. They will start tearing you apart in any way possible without killing you." He stated bluntly, "If you establish your place as a fit leader, you won't have to watch your back."

I picked up on the key word- _if. _Not when, but _if _I establish myself. "So if I hide…"

He shrugged, "It will get much worse. You're the first Monarch who was appointed - everyone else including Machina had to earn their position." He rubbed is neck, "Most of the Iron fey don't like you because of this. If you don't want to live in constant paranoia or ridicule you'll have to get the Iron Fey to respect you or seek more protection from Machina."

_Great. _I thought to myself. So much for the whole hide-away-and-hope-everyone-would-forget-my-existence plan. And I was definitely not going to crawl to Machina for protection. In fact, I think he would rather enjoy seeing me ridiculed by his subjects.

"I thought this whole queen thing would be easier." I muttered.

"Nothing is easy," I saw his hand move in the corner of my eye as if he was about to reach out to me. Instead he put his hand in the pocket of his black pants. "However, I will help you however I can."

"Is that a white lie too?" I couldn't help asking. You never know who or who you can't trust, although trusting him seemed as natural as breathing.

He smiled, "That wasn't a white lie." Warmth blossomed in my stomach at his words. It was strangely relieving to have someone I could not only talk to, but also help me understand this whole queen thing. We strolled in companionable silence until the trees started thinning.

"Here we are," He said quietly as we came upon a clearing. The ground was made of rust colored stones, perhaps the last evidence that anything earthly lived here. A couple of the trees had light bulbs in them which flickered erratically, making some of the shadows do a jerky dance.

I paused, looking up through steel branches and twisted wire twigs. I was surprised how far we traveled – we were on a lower level, the tip of the asymmetrical fortress jabbing at the clouds above us, the sky getting sliced by its sharp jutting edges. Balconies spiraled around the tower, no doubt more random gardens. I caught glints of shiny birds gliding in little groups. It was eerily beautiful.

"Your majesty?" Tertius probed, pulling my attention back to ground level. He was in the middle of the clearing by now, "would you like your first lesson in self-defense?"

"Really?" I asked dubiously. I know I should be excited because I was the one that asked, but it felt a little like this was happening a little _too _easily.

"I said I'll help you however I can, and it would be beneficial if you learned how to fight." He started pacing back and forth slowly, lithe and graceful as a shadow. His eyes never left mine, " You're the first ruler who doesn't know anything about combat. It will help others accept you as a legitimate potentate if you knew." He stopped pacing and fully faced me, his hands relaxed at his sides, "Now, if you will your Majesty, attack me."

I stared disbelieving, a little more than reluctant to try to take him down. If he fought anything like Ash, I was in a royal but kicking. Literally. "Um… why do I have to attack you? Why can't you just teach me how to do the basic stuff first like blocking punches or the eye poke?"

"I need to know what you're capable of before teaching you," He raised his eyebrows a fraction of an inch, "Pretend that I'm your worst enemy, keen on killing you. How would you react?"

"What if I hurt you though?" I asked lamely. He actually smirked at that, "You won't hurt me, your majesty. Now if you please, attack me and don't hold back."

Reluctantly, I circled him. He didn't move, his arms still relaxed by his sides. I didn't have the faintest idea of what to do – I've never been in a one on one fight. I was usually the spectator or avoided these things whenever possible.

I thought about the movies I watched and all of the self-defense I knew – eye poke? Ew what if I actually poked him in the eye, that would feel gross. Kick in the groin? That was below the belt though. Choke? Choke was good. Okay, let's choke him. From behind. Yeah, choke from behind so he can't shake me off. I can do this. Totally. Take down a professionally trained fighter. No big deal.

Feeling completely ridiculous, I ran at him full speed, launching myself at onto his back like a vengeful monkey. His course hair pressed against my cheek as I wrapped an arm around his throat in a chokehold; and when he didn't fall over like I hoped I locked my legs around his waist. _Haha! _I thought _Now I just have to hang on-_

I didn't know what happened next. In the next half second I was air born and everything whirled before my eyes – an arm, a branch, and yellow sky then _Foomp! _My back and head hit the ground and my breath was knocked painfully from my lungs. Lights exploded from behind my eyes. I think I saw a few stars.

"Are you alright my queen?" A shadow swept into a kneel by me, a concern verging on panic coloring his words "I am terribly sorry I thought-"

"It's…okay," I wheezed, struggling to get up, "It… Holly crap," He stood, grabbing my arm and pulling me up along with him, "What the hell just happened?"

Once I was on my wobbly feet, I gingerly rubbed the back of my head, feeling the beginnings of a bump.

"Are you sure you're alright your Majesty? I can find a bandage if you would like or some ice."

"Calm down," I laughed, shaking away my dizziness. Other than the small head wound, I was fine and ready for more, "Just teach me what you just did."

* * *

><p>** <strong>Note: Tertius doesn't know what a pedo is<em>, <em>other wise he probably would have been to mortified to tell Machina that XD He's a great fighter and knows his stuff, but with more mundane and mortal things I imagine he's quite naive. (Hey if you were a devote, loyal workaholic you wouldn't get out much either U.U)**

**And thus, Meghan's queen training begins. Stay tuned!  
><strong>


	5. Tertius' mission

**ATTENTION! **

**I have included a special feature at the end of this chapter, mainly random information about Machina and Tertius that may or may not be revealed in my fic. Enjoy! **

**Why have I done this? Because this is a "special edition" chapter! I have recently had my 100****th**** visitor and I felt inclined to do something special. Thank you all for all of your support, especially those who give me reviews. Those who do help me fight through my treacherous writing blocks :0 Special thanks to Slyly and of course Rogue Requiem! **

**Oh, and if anyone has any ideas, wants, or suggestions as to what shall happen, please do tell me ;) I know the vague direction this story will go, but I'm not quite sure what shall happen in between then .**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, and it may be a while until I get another chapter up. I have a 60 hour work week ahead with 13 hour days and a giant graphite drawing to complete for the county fair art fest . Until then!**

* * *

><p>The silence was thick and prevalent, an entity in itself. White light stung my eyes and skin, greedily crawled into every little pore and orifice of my body to find solace. And there was a set of fire cracker red lips. It took me a moment to realize that they were actually attached to a woman; it was nearly impossible to see her for her skin and frizzy hair were as colorless as her surroundings. I could only see the woman from the tip of her nose to her collar bone, as if my eyes where a camera that could not focus anywhere else. It made perfect dream sense though, why do I need to see anything else?<p>

"Mecky," she whispered, the red lips contorting as if the name brought pain. Static blurred my vision for a second, buzzed in my ears like a million flies. "I… this is not the way." She began crying. The tears that streamed down her cheeks where like translucent oil slicks – whenever they caught the light just right, they glinted a multitude of colors… periwinkle blue, red, green, sunny yellows and oranges, amethyst. I watched, fascinated as they became little crystalline rivers dripping off her face.

"I don't know what you have to do… but not this…" She sobbed. "NOT THIS!"

I jerked awake in my bed, the tendrils of a scream still clinging to my waking consciousness. I rubbed my eyes as if it could get rid of the hideous sound. Well, that was interesting and slightly annoying way to wake up…

The faint yet familiar sound of piano music reached my ears. I've heard it almost every night or morning since the wedding, and this morning it was a little clearer than usual – probably because the player was angrily pounding on the keys. I stiffly stood up, pressing my ear against air vent above my bed to hear better, the synthetic-ish smell of filtered air invading my nose as I did so. Yup. Mr. or Mrs. Piano player definitely sounded pissed. If I knew better, I'd think they were taking a jack hammer to the keyboard. Even through their violent pounding, I was able to hear the intricate, impossibly fast melody.

There was a knock at the door "My Majesty?" came Tertius' muffled voice. Turning around I promptly tripped on the blankets that had somehow twisted around my feet. My muscles protested painfully with the sudden, not-at-all ungraceful decent onto mattress. _This training will be the death of me _I thought as did my best to get untangled from the blankets and roll out of bed. Even though it had to be, what, weeks? A month? Of training, every day was different and exhausting. _Yay for another day of butt kicking!... And another day with Tertius. _The last thought made the later bearable.

"Give me a second," I called in a mixture of dread and excitement, hobbling over to the breakfast tray near my door to snatch up jelly toast. Snarfing down my simple yet delicious breakfast, I flung the doors open to my closet. I had a fairly nice collection of clothes, from sharp and professional business suits and dresses to casual jeans and T-shirts. Each side of the closet had a glass cabinet displaying various sparkly and elegant accessories like hats and belts embedded with giant stones. I wasn't used having such a selection, and not to mention I didn't have a reason to wear one tenth of the fancy garb at my disposable. All I really needed was a pair of jeans and T-shit, pajamas, and workout clothes. Ignoring the superfluous assortment I grabbed a pair of grey sweats and a white tank top. I quickly gulped down the rest of toast before reluctantly wiggling out of the fuzzy confines of sleep wear and into practical attire. I jammed my feet into some sneakers, and snatched my IPod and a sweat band off the night stand and I was ready to go.

Opening the door, I found Tertius leaning against the wall, wearing the usual tank top he preferred for training and a pair of dark green cargo pants. And as usual I had to force myself not to ogle at his dancer like physique. _Get a hold of the hormones _chided a voice in my head

"Good morning Queen Meghan," He was about to bow, but quickly caught himself, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm moving…barely." I pulled the sweat band onto my head. "And you know you _can _call me just Meghan one of these days." I raised my eyebrows in mock indignation.

He smirked, "I'm afraid it's difficult to break my habits." he bent down and picked up a fairly large shoulder bag, his necklace with the dog tag swinging free. The bag was long and looked heavy, and immediately piqued my curiosity.

"What's in that?"

"You'll see," He replied casually, although I caught the trace of concealed excitement in his voice.

"Are you gonna start training with weapons?" I asked, following him down the hall and untangling my earphones.

He shot me a surprisingly impish smile. "Perhaps."

"Nice!"

I plugged my ear phones in, scanning my library for some good old Aerosmith to get me pumped up like I did every morning. Although I hardly needed the pump up – _holly crap I'm finally going to learn how to fight with weapons! _He's been strictly training me in hand to hand defense. "It's best to learn how to fight without a weapon first," The solider had said, "It's always best to prepare for a worst case scenario when you don't have a weapon at your disposal. Also, you won't be helpless if you're disarmed."

Although, I had to admit, I felt pretty helpless no matter how many times he assured me that I was improving by leaps and bounds. I couldn't get past his defenses no matter how hard and fast I jabbed or kicked, and it was quite demoralizing. But Tertius was always there with an encouraging word and a band aid on hand. And, ever so slowly, his formal demeanor was loosening by the smallest of incremental notches. He smiled a little more, occasionally offering a joke or a laugh. He even called me Queen Meghan now instead of just "Majesty".

I tried forgetting why I attempted to befriend him in the first place, although it loomed like a dark shadow in my mind. I had to get the witch wood arrow, and he was the only one I trusted enough to inquire after it. This companionable, teacher and student relationship would end. And I might be putting him in a perilous position – follow the queen and betray his king or vise versa. I pushed the guilt away, cranking up my music until the song _Rag Doll _flooded out all other sounds and pessimistic apprehension.

We headed to a new part of the castle – we only did our routine in the same place a couple times before moving to a new location as to not gain a crowd of spectators. Each area seemed to have a different theme, ranging from futuristic spaceships to rusty ruins- the one we moved through now was on the rusty ruin side. The air was hot and muggy, and I could smell the smoke and coal of an old fashioned furnace burning away at full blast. The floor and very air vibrated from unknown machines. Little humanoid rat creatures scampered to and fro among the passage that was made of partially rusted car parts. Whenever they stopped to nibble on stray exhaust pipe or bumper, they left little teeth marks of rust. Little computer mice darted in the shadows along with the occasional creepy bug. A giant clock-work hound sauntered down the hall, and I had to force myself to wave a hello and good morning at it. It bowed silently before continuing on its way.

The hall ended in a huge tire that must have belonged to a monster truck in a past life. Tertius kicked the middle with the ball of his foot with a hollow _thunk_. The hub cap gave way and swung out, revealing the familiar yellowish light of the outdoors.

Stepping through, I took a deep, relieved breath. The air was filled with smog and pollution, but it felt way better than the mugginess of the indoors. There wasn't much to this balcony garden – mostly it was made of silver grasses and weeds that sang like knives slashing through the air with every puff of wind.

Once he found a suitable clearing, Tertius slipped the bag off, unzipping it and digging around. I took out my head phones, sidling up to peer over his shoulder curiously. He stood up and turned to me before I could get a good look though. He held a black leather sheath that had straps dangling from it.

"I found a good weapon for you," his eyes shined enthusiastically as he slipped a long looking piece of metal out of the sheath. "You can wear it wherever you go. In fact, I would advise you to wear it at all times, just in case."

"And this," He flicked his wrist so that the straps swung, "Is a thigh holster. You can cut a hole in your pant pockets, so whenever you're in a tight spot…" He put the thin metal object in his pocket, "you can reach down, through the hole, and take it out just like so," his hand moved blindingly fast, whipping out of his pocket. With a soft hiss a blade as long as my forearm sprung out, the edge sharp and faintly glowing blue.

"Woah!" I flinched back reflexively before regaining my composure. Curiously, I reached out to touch the strange blade. He jerked it back, startled, "I highly suggest not touching the blade, your majesty," He pressed a switch, and I watched as the blade quickly retracted into the holder, becoming a thin piece of metal once more, "It acts as a Taser, and will give a nasty shock if you touch it." He slipped it back into its sheath, handing me the jumble of straps and holster. "I don't want you electrocuted unconscious before your lesson." The corners of his lips curled up.

"Th-I appreciate this". I looked into his eyes "Now I know that I just have to touch this if I want to get out of training for a day," I smiled mischievously.

Concern knitted his eyebrows together, "If you wish to have a day off, your majesty, you only have to say so."

I laughed, "Why ask? I just have to put you out of commission for a while with my mad fighting skills." I puffed out my chest with exaggerated bravado, putting up my hands in an exaggerated defensive position as I bounced from foot to foot like an eager boxer. "Bring it on tough guy!"

I was hoping he'd take that as a challenge and tackle me on the spot. Disappointingly though, he only grinned and bent down to shuffle through his bag, taking out padded mitts for punching practice.

He ran me through the normal warm ups, making me do a couple of stretches before he gave me small weights and had me work on my punching technique. After that came blocking hits from high, low, and midwaist and moving into counters.

He then taught me the basics of knife fighting – you know insert pointy object into opponent, block and counter with said pointy object. As usual, I felt like a total klutz around him – every stab with my rubber knife was met with air or an almost lazy block. "It's like hand to hand. Use your whole body and not just your blade," He kept saying.

I was drenched in sweat, slashing at him with less technique and more frustration when we were interrupted. Tertius turned his head, and I took advantage. Adrenalin pumped with the unexpected opening as I lunged at his throat. Without even looking, he parried with his own rubber weapon and sent mine flying out of my hand. He pointed the blade at my throat, indicating that I was dead. "Beware of openings that look too good to be true." He said lightly, letting his arm drop to his side.

Disappointed and resisting the urge to stomp my foot, I turned to see what grabbed his attention. A fairly large beast that could only be compared to a praying mantis was skittering towards us, his pointy feet leaving little holes the dirt.

"Hello," I called, whipping my sweat band off so I could wipe the sweat from my forehead. I snatched a water bottle Tertius had given me, taking a quick swig. Tertius had been encouraging me to engage the Iron Fey more. "Be the initiator." I remembered him saying, "You can't ignore your subjects."

The creature creaked to a stop before me, its front legs bending to give the impression of a bow, "Greetings your Majesssssty," it hissed in a buzzing voice. "I bear a messsage for Tertiusss." The clicks and whirs of the arachnid's body made it hard to concentrate on its voice. It cocked its head, unblinking eyes focusing on the solider "Your lieutenant Iron Horssse whishesss to speak to you. Important mattersss"

I glanced at Tertius, who had suddenly gone still. "I apologize for the interruption Queen Meghan," He turned to me, "Would you please excuse me to attend this pressing business?"

"Of course," I waved flippantly, a little relieved that my lesson was ending pleasantly early, "In fact I think I'll tag along."

He raised his eyebrows at that, and then gave a curt nod, "As you wish my Queen." He quickly stowed our practice knives in the bag, handing me the jumbled thigh holster and switch blade.

"We mussst hurry." The giant insect buzzed, "Our lieutenant isss impatient."

Shoving the gift in my sweats, me and my teacher followed the Mantis through the fortress. I probably wouldn't have gone with them, however I would get lost in this maze of a castle without the knight. I gave my companion a sidelong glance. There was certain stillness about him, as if he retreated into a shell, quietly waiting for a storm. My hands twitched – I wanted to pat him on the shoulder and reassure him there was nothing to worry about. However, he probably wouldn't take that well. Even though we talked and joked and spent a lot of time together the past few weeks, he was always careful to stay formal around his "superior". If I broke this invisible, formal barrier between us by patting his back or hugging him, I imagine he'd be bewildered, shocked, and deeply confused as if I stabbed him in the shoulder with a dull pencil.

We were led to the upper parts of the fortress, back to wear everything was white metal and elegant curves. Our little party came upon a door without a doorknob, the frame intricately decorated in the ones and zeros of the binary code. A little disfigurement in the pattern caught my eye. It was another random quote scratched into the surface, this one reading "_**Remember: the second mouse gets the cheese!"**_

The mantis reached out a claw and knocked. A quiet "Come in," Floated through, the door hissing open. The insect scuttled to the side, making another bob. "I sshall now leave, my duty iss done,"

"See you later," I called to the retreating shape, following Tertius into the room.

A long narrow table greeted us, a hologram of a snowy land slowly rotating in the middle. Empty chairs lined the sides, all of them cocked in odd angles; half empty wine glasses littered the table surface. Overall, it gave the sense that a meeting had just adjourned. The hulk of Iron horse was on the opposite side of the room, listening to someone casually perched on the table. My heart sank and then picked up double time when I saw the familiar cables protruding from the figures back, the silver hair and black long coat.

Ah shit it was Machina.

As if sensing my dismay, Machina glanced over his shoulder at us. I caught a flicker of an ineffable, dark emotion on his eyes before it was gone. A slow, deliberate smile split across his face.

"Ah what a _pleasant _surprise, my little Queen has come to see me at last." He drawled, "And here I was, pulling my hair out, wondering if I would ever see her pretty head again."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you missed me my _dear. _I thought you forgot I existed." Which was completely true – I hadn't heard anything from Machina since we got married. He didn't go out of his way to see me, and neither did I. For all I was concerned he viewed me as chopped liver, which was more than fine with me. In fact, I preferred it that way. Less hassle to deal with his royal pain in the ass.

I quickly turned my attention to Iron Horse before Machina responded, "You asked for Tertius?"

The giant fey snorted, fiery eyes looking uncertainly between me and Machina. The king waved his hand dismissively, "It's quite alright Iron Horse, we don't have anything to hide from the little Queen."

I really didn't like the way he said 'little queen'. The fey nodded once, booming a "VERY WELL," before trudging his away around the table, the clopping of his huge hooves almost as loud as his voice.

"TERTIUS, I HAVE PERSONALLY SELECTED YOU FOR A MISSION OF UTMOST IMPORTANCE." _Oh gods I should have brought ear plug, _I thought, sticking my fingers into my ears. It didn't help much though, his voice basically vibrated my brain being this close to him. I saw Machina stand, sitting in a chair so that he was now facing us. He propped his boots up on the table.

Iron Horse paused, a puff of steam coughing up from the furnace of his stomach, "AS YOU KNOW, THE CHANGES OF THE SEASON ARE OCCURING, AND WINTER AND SUMMER WILL SOON EXCHANGE THE SCEPTOR OF THE SEASONS. YOU, TERTIUS, WILL STEAL THE SCEPTOR ON THE NIGHT OF THE EXCHANGE. A WINTER PRINCE WILL BE GUARDING THE SCEPTOR. KILL HIM."

I had to bite down my gasp – _Ash! _Was he the prince that will be guarding the scepter? No, he wouldn't go back home without me in tow. Either way, one of his brothers are in danger. I had to warn him, but how? I clenched my fist, my short nails biting into my skin as a flock of worrying thoughts reeled around my head. And Tertius was going to be in winter fey territory. Who knows what would happen if they found him? And could he actually take down a winter prince?

"I AM ASSIGNING YOU WITH THE CLAWS FOR THIS ASSINGMENT. YOU MAY SELECT HOWEVER MANY YOU'D LIKE. NUMBER 546 WILL DEBREIF THE ROUTE YOU WILL BE TAKING. I WANT YOU TO BE ON YOUR WAY BY THIS TIME TOMORROW. "

"Wait," I interrupted. I had to find a way to get Tertius out of this. My mind raced for solutions. "Umm… he can't go." I said, lamely.

I felt Tertius stiffen beside me, confused and not sure what to make of my unexpected intervention. Machina cocked an eyebrow, barely suppressing his amusement. _Okay okay there has to be a way. _I mustered all of the arrogance and authority I could, placing my hands on my hips in an easy challenging stance. "I need Tertius to stay here. Find someone else."

Iron Horse's metal face was unreadable. The fey, who was probably bewildered, was saved from a response.

"And why," Machina said dangerously soft, raising his eyebrows, "Do you need him to stay?"

"There are hundreds of other soldiers to choose from," I replied airily, trying very hard not to show my nervousness, "I'm sure you can find someone else."

Machina stood, his steps slow and ponderous as he made his way around the table towards us, "Are you saying his abilities are average? You insult him by insisting someone else is better for this crucial assignment."

"Stop putting words in my mouth," I replied tartly, "That's not the reason why he should stay," I glanced at my teacher and companion. He stood as if a rod was shoved up his spine. Although he was carefully expressionless, I still felt the waves of discomfort rolling off of him.

"I need him," _because I 'm afraid of being alone and losing him. _"Because he's my teacher. He can't teach me how to fight if he's thousands of miles away can he?"

"If any solider can replace him as you make out, then surely another can teach you." Machina was in front of us by now, the protrusions from his back languidly waving back and forth. I couldn't help imagine him as a big cat, its tail lazily flicking about as it regarded its next possible meal.

"Well," I cleared my throat, resisting the urge to cross my arms defensively or bite my nails, "If you stop putting your damn words in my mouth for one second I can explain myself." I think Tertius flinched beside me, and Iron Horse's eyes burned brighter.

"Go on," Humor danced in his depthless eyes. Taking a deep breath and willing myself not to punch his smirking face, I continued.

"He's the best teacher for me, and no one can replace him. I do not doubt his abilities," I glanced at him, "But you have to admit there is a chance that he could get killed. I think it's an unnecessary way of risking my teacher when you can find someone else." Okay so my argument wasn't the best slam down of logic, but I had to try. I was queen dammit, I had to be able to save the one person I cared about in this blasted place.

"My dear, there is hardly any risk to Tertius' life. He will be with the Claws, the best assassins created as of yet. They will do most of the fighting – Tertius' job is to direct my assassins and take the scepter." He put his hands on his hips, mirroring my stance, "And it is necessary that he goes – he's the only one who can touch the scepter for a length of time without turning into a block of ice. He _is_ a clone of the third Ice prince after all."

_Crapcrapcrap _I thought, desperately trying to think of another way to get Tertius out of this. I was losing ground, and judging by Machina's smug expression he knew it too.

The king continued, "Since you're so concerned about having an adequate teacher," He gave me a very, very shark like grin that raised the hairs on the back of my neck, "I will train you myself until Tertius returns."

"What!" I blurted, my voice caught in between a squawk and a shrill shriek, "But-"

"I think that resolves everything," Machina cut in smoothly. He didn't shout, but lightening flashed deep in his eyes and his words carried some kind of invisible force that made my self-preservation instinct shut my mouth. "Tertius, you will begin preparations immediately. And don't leave a scrap of evidence behind, it has to look of the summer courts doing. All of you are excused." The king turned around, not waiting for a response and made his way to the head of the table.

I took a step forward, fighting the feeling that bugging him would a very bad idea, "Hey-" Someone gently touched my arm, and to my surprise it was Tertius, giving me a pleading look.

"I would advise us to leave, Queen Meghan," He whispered, "Machina is not a patient man." I glanced between him and at Machina's retreating figure, mouth opening and closing uselessly until I realized I probably looked ridiculous. Reluctantly, I followed the solider out of the room, defeat and unsaid profanities pressing down on my shoulders. One point to Machina.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" My teacher asked.

"Sure," I nodded. There wasn't anywhere else to go. Sensing my chagrin, he threw me a small reassuring smile. "Machina can be a hard man to deal with."

"More like impossible," I muttered. I felt the strong need to punch something. Like an annoying Goblin or creepy bug. But preferably the bastard king's face. Thankfully the halls were empty so no innocent fey had to suffer my wrath. "How long will you be gone?"

He shrugged, taking a right and into another empty hall, "I'm not quite sure. The changing of the seasons is happening in a little over a week and half. That means a week and a half at least, and however long it takes to get to the escape trod."

That seemed like a long time. Machina was probably joking about training me himself, but if he did follow through… well, one of us would be dead by the time the Iron Knight came back. I can easily imagine me and Machina rolling around the ground in a mess of tentacles and scratching nails, screaming and hissing insults as we try to strangle each other.

"What is the Scepter of the Seasons anyways?" I asked, suddenly realizing that I had no idea what he was stealing.

"The Scepter maintains the balance between summer and winter. It's an ancient talisman that the courts exchange whenever the seasons change. King Oberon holds it when spring and summer are at its strongest, and Queen Mab at her weakest and vise-versa. It signifies the shift of power."

Well, that didn't sound too bad. But then I remembered what Machina said just before we left the room, "…it has to look of the summer court's doing." The Folk were all about the rules – and Mab would be furious if she suspected Oberon stealing this special staff. Enough to declare war. And once they went to war, they'd be blind to the bigger, threatening invasion…

"Holly shit." I whispered, "Holly _SHIT." _

"Queen Meghan?" my guide queried, "Is everything-"

"Holly _SHIT! _I reeled on him, jerking on his arm to stop, "So, once you take this scepter, the courts will go to war without a doubt, right?" I asked, on the edge of helpless hysteria, "And then _right _after they are done destroying each other Machina is just gonna sweep in and be the victor."

His brows furrowed at my sudden outburst, confirming my train of thoughts with a "Well, yes."

Releasing his sleeve, I continued down the hall in a daze. "I can't believe it." I whispered. The Nevernever. Grim. Ash. _Puck_. A lump grew in my throat. Machina's invasion was happening faster than I expected, and here I was, stuck in a giant pile of metal and pollution, training away and perfectly oblivious to what was happening. I had to get out. Soon. I had to warn Ash or at least get a message to him. But how could I without getting caught?

"But it will be a while until he makes his move your majesty." The soldier's voice broke my train of anxiety laced thoughts, "He prefers that the courts do as much damage to each other before we make our move. Who knows how long they will wage war." We had reached an intersection and he gently guided me to the left. "Are you alright my Queen Meghan?"

"Yeah… Just surprised that's all." Even though I trusted Tertius – perhaps, just maybe, as much as Ash himself – he couldn't suspect my plans of escaping. Queen or not he wouldn't let me go – more out of concern for my personal safety than anything else.

But what if he helped me escape…and came with me?

My eyes widened with the daring, totally impossible yet incredibly tantalizing thought. Yes. Perhaps he would consider it. Maybe I don't have to do this alone and leave him behind. Warmth and a tentative resolve flooded my head with an exhilarating kind of giddiness.

"It must be difficult," He ventured, unaware of my sudden change of thoughts, "to be in your position."

I nodded to yet another clockwork hound who was the first living – well, sorta living – thing we encountered in the hall before responding. "It's not so bad. I have a friend who's always there for me- he's the only reason I haven't gone insane yet."

I gave him a quick sidelong glance, still a little jittery not only with my new plans but with my honest admittance. _Was_ _he_- _Wait a second… _I peered at him once more and indeed, my eyes hadn't tricked me. His pale skin had the faintest pink tinge to them. Woah. I didn't know he was capable blushing. The stoic, scar –bearing, talented and powerful, iron knight actually looked…cute.

He raked a hand through his hair, making it poke up in random places which gave him an even more disheveled…cute appearance. "I'm glad you've found some way of keeping your sanity, your majesty."

I took a mental picture of his face, giving it the imaginary label of "_The Day That the Words 'Tertius' and 'cute' were Used in the Same Sentence". _

"Just promise me one thing though," I said, bringing my mind back to more serious, less flirtatious - _Holly crap Meghan! No, you weren't flirting! You were stating a fact and… and he's Tertius! A clone of the guy you actually love!_ My thoughts and emotions scrambled and jumbled together like a bucket of marbles getting a rough shaking before getting dumped on asphalt, each one bouncing and rolling in different directions. _Focus. Think about it later. _

"What would you have me promise Queen Meghan?" Tertius asked.

I shut away the mass of confusing thoughts, willing my mind to stay on track and organized. "Just…don't get yourself killed."

"You don't have to worry about me, Queen Meghan. This mission may be important, but it shouldn't be too dangerous." He reassured, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Um if you forgot, you will be in the winter court. And no one will hesitate to kill you." I said doubtfully. The rapid and sharp _clink clink clink_ of a giant mantis' feet came from behind us. I looked back just in time to see an insect body disappear into a door. I vaguely wondered if it was the same mantis that escorted us.

"We have allies in the winter court to aid us. I have more than enough assistance to slip in and out undetected."

That made me pause. "Wait a second, are you telling me that the normal fey know you guys exist and help you out?" I asked in disbelief. Okay. War, escape, traitourous fey and confusing emotions. No big deal. I can handle this.

"Of course. The changeling that took your brother's place was an old blood. We bribe many of the old fey into joining us – many see the wisdom of doing so." We took another right turn into another gleaming and silent hall. This looked a little familiar; we must be getting closer to my room.

_Okay. Chop chop Meghan spy mode. Get as much info as possible. _"So who's on your side in the winter court?"

If he was suspicious about my curiosity, he didn't show it, "Recently we have bribed Second Prince Rowan and his personal guard into joining our cause."

_Ash's brother? _"I don't understand why though. Isn't he killing himself by joining the Iron Fey? If they take over, everything would be metal and poisonous to him."

Tertius shrugged, "Once the Winter court is demolished, the prince and his guard will rule and rebuild a new Iron Kingdom there. It will be a separate Iron Kingdom from His Majesty's of course, and if the prince is strong enough to adapt to the iron then all the better for him. For the rest of the folk His Majesty promises the protection of the Iron Kingdom; and, if they so desired, will be relocated to suitable places in the human world where there is no metal. He wishes for all to live peacefully under the new rule." He almost seemed bored with his responses, as if her rehearsed them a million times.

Unconvinced of what I just heard, I asked "Don't take me wrong, but why doesn't he stomp out the Old Bloods instead of letting them waste away?"

"They will fade over time if humans will it. He has no desire to rush the end of valuable allies, although many would have it otherwise."

I had to admit, I didn't expect Machina to have such goals. They were almost benevolent - in a strange and twisted world dominating genocidal way of course. Then again I shouldn't be surprised – he didn't kill Ferrum, the previous Iron King, but left him to fade away – the same thing he planned to do with the rest of the normal fey.

We made one last turn, passing the familiar quote carved into the wall that read "_**All Generalizations are false!"**_ It served as a nifty land marker - no doubt it will come in use when I have to find my way around without Tertius. The thought of not seeing him for a more than a week dampened my mood.

When we finally came upon my door, we both hesitated, feeling the inevitable goodbye looming.

"Thanks for taking me here." I said, breaking the brief silence.

"Of course your majesty. I'd advise you to be careful of using the word thank you in the future though." The corners of his mouth curled up.

"I know," I sighed, "I guess I trust you too much for my own good."

His grey eyes briefly scanned my face, taking in my drawn eyebrows and slight frown of worry. "Please stop worrying Queen Meghan. If you do trust me, believe me when I say I will come back."

I was becoming keenly aware that this conversation was becoming dangerously similar to an old fashioned farewell between a knight and his lady – with the whole swearing oaths of return and waiting for each other. All I needed was a handkerchief to give him before riding into battle.

"My sanity is at stake here. So you better promise you won't leave me here forever to harassed and strangled by Machina. " I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course." His scar lifted as he gave me one of his rare grins, "I will always come back for you, not matter what. Especially if your sanity relies upon my return."

A warm feeling pooled on the bottom stomach at his words, and at the same time I was hit by strong sense of Déjà vu. Ash said the same thing, in less teasing terms of course. I squeezed my hands shut. _Ash…Tertius… Where does one start and the otherbegin?_

"Good. If you get killed," a knot rose in my throat, but I ignored it, keeping my voice light, "I will bring you back to life and kill you myself. And it will be twice as painful."

"Of course my Queen," he bowed deliberately, and when his eyes met mine they glittered with humor, "I would hate to inconvenience you."

"Good," My arms ached from a combination of sore muscles and the need to hug him goodbye. I crossed them instead to suppress the urge - I really wasn't sure how the formal knight would take a hug from his 'superior'.

He smiled gently, "I must start preparing, there is much to do in a short amount of time,"

"Of course," I replied automatically, crossing my arms tighter. "Have fun."

He nodded solemnly, "I shall see you in a few weeks' time, my Queen." He said 'my queen' so softly I barely heard him. And with that, he turned around without looking back. I stared at his retreating shape, athletic and graceful as a snow leopard's. Even when he turned the corner, I still stared down the empty hall.

My arms ached a little more.

* * *

><p>Today the hologram window showed rust colored dunes, their rolling backs and curves getting caressed by the rough fingers of a wild wind; scorched by the raw and brutal sun. The sun burned feverishly and relentlessly, and I could feel it. The sun, my thoughts – they were one and the same. I felt restless. I bunched my comforter in my fists, thoughts of escape quickly arranging and rearranging themselves until I had a rough plan of action drawn out in my head.<p>

I must have been sitting on the bed for half an hour after me and Tertius said our goodbyes. It also took me half an hour to finally see a way out of here.

Standing up, I made my way to the closet, this time grabbing baggy cargos, a T-shirt, and some underwear. I opened the glass cabinet that contained a mini display of hats that ranged from cutesy top hats graced with lace and feathers to more casual head wear. I grabbed the plainest one I could find which was a black beanie. No need to stand out.

I trotted to the bathroom, pressing a touch screen to turn on the shower. I tugged the blade and holster out of my pocket and set it by the sink along with my IPod. The smooth heated tiles were pleasant underneath my bare feet as I undressed. I stepped into the waterfall of water, my heart twisting nervously in my chest.

I didn't know if my plan would work, but if I had any chance of success I'd have to act quickly. It was bold, reckless even, but I had to try. The courts had to know what Machina was planning before he was at their doorstep. I gritted my teeth angrily _Damn it Meghan you should have been preparing for this since you got here _a voice hissed in my head.

Hot water poured down my shoulders, slid down my spine. It did nothing to ease my tension away. I don't think anything could. I held my hand out expectantly beneath the motion sensored shampoo dispenser, and it gave a squirt of red soap which I rubbed vigorously into my scalp. I had until tomorrow to get all the things I needed. At least I had twenty-four hours, but even then it would be cutting it close.

I stepped out of the shower, absently touching the screen once more to shut off the water. I nabbed a fluffy white towel, drying myself off and tugging on my shirt and panties, deciding last minute to brush my teeth since I didn't know if I was coming back tonight.

Rummaging through my drawers, I finally found a pair of shiny scissors. Taking my pants, I turned them inside out, cutting the sack of cloth that was my right pocket. Satisfied I turned them inside out again so that they were normal once more. I took the thigh holster, untangling it and fastening the stretchy material around my thigh then pulled on my jeans, inspecting myself in the mirror. The slightest bulge was the only sign that I concealed a weapon. Hopefully no one would notice.

I reached in my pocket and grabbed the knife, and practiced taking it out a few times. _Nothing will happen I _thought calmly, pressing the switch so that the blade flicked out with a gentle sigh, _this is just incase I get caught in a tight spot. _Hopefully that won't happen though.

I shuffled through my collection of makeup, all of it unused of course. The servants must have forgotten that their queen was just a tomboy from a Louisiana swamp. The last time I tried putting on makeup was in middle school – and after ten minutes of experimenting with my mom's eye liner I looked like a dazed raccoon. I didn't bother trying again.

I found a stick of blue eyeliner and tucked it in my left pocket, making a mental list as I headed for the door.

_Knife? Check._

_Eyeliner? Check._

_Lunch? _I grabbed the sandwich waiting patiently on a tray along with Capri sun that accompanied it. The scent of gourmet roasted turkey met my nose, and I took a bite before opening the door.

_Suit of armor? _ Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! What is Meghan planning? Stay tuned to find out.<strong>

**And, as promised, here is the special feature! Yay for random character information! **

**Machina – **

**Younger days- Once upon a time, before Machina became the Ferrum's first lieutenant and he was just one of the many servants/soldiers in the Iron Kingdom… he was quite promiscuous XD. However, once he became of high rank he stopped screwing around *bu dum sh*. He thinks it's very unprofessional to have those kind of relations with his subordinates, and not to mention complicates things. So he doesn't get around much anymore, much to everyone's disappointment.**

**Favorite physical features of the opposite sex – Eyes, hands, and most of all hips. He **_**loves **_**hips, especially the hip bone. However no one knows this except for the people he slept with U.U hm hm**

**Inspirational person – Ferrum most definitely. Before Ferrum went mad and paranoid, he was the closest thing to a father figure Machina ever had and wanted to be like him. It was quite the traumatic experience for Machina when Ferrum tried to kill him, and when he in turn had to overthrow the mad man that was once his hero and become king. **

**Tertius – **

**Secret goal – to learn how to cook. Yup, he absolutely loves cooking, although he seldom does it (he is a Knight, and he would be embarrassed if someone caught him doing such homely things XD) If he didn't have to be a knight and could live in the human world, he would no doubt aspire to open his own bakery.**

**Romantic life – none. Underneath that façade of being a noble, dangerous knight, he's quite pure and naïve to the ways of love. Hey, he was trained to be a living weapon, he didn't have time to be exposed to such mushy stuff .. Yeah he had his crushes in the past, but didn't do **_**anything**_** about it – he's the master of ignoring weird, unexplainable feelings. *sigh* he needs a woman to snog some awareness into him XD. **


	6. Part One  The Escape Attempt

Books » Iron Fey Series » **A different ending**

Author: PoisenedAppleOfMyEye

Rated: T - English - Adventure/Drama - Reviews: 41 - Published: 05-01-11 - Updated: 01-17-14

id:6957505

**A/N *LE GASP* I'm alive!**

**Special thanks to those who gave me reviews while I was on... er... writers block holiday? It really helped get my butt writing again! In fact I tottally forgot I had this story until I got one of those automated emails sayin "Someone has reviewed! And they want you to keep writing this you lazy terd! You can't just leave people hangin like that yo!" Not to mention it's uber helpful to have suggestions to get me thinking again :) THANK JOO!**

**Anyways, writing has become rusty once more. If you have any suggestions as to how I can improve, do say so :)**

I stood on my tippy toes, drawing another arrow. _Hansel and Gretel glittery blue eye liner style _I thought as I finished, turning a right. Hopefully no one would wipe the tiny indicators I left; otherwise it would take a while to get back to my rooms.

I was going about this blindly – I hardly knew what I was going do after I got the items I needed. I didn't even know _how _I was going to get what I needed. I wish I could ask for directions for these covert kind of operations; but a, "_Hey can give me a detailed explanation on how to escape? " _wouldn't go over well.

All I needed was a map. I already asked a servant where I could find one, and the hacker elf gave me jumble of directions that involved x degree turns, y slopes, z meters, time expectancies and more math jargon that I hadn't gone over in school yet. I was, however, able to discern that there was a market place at the center of the tower, and as long as I headed in that general direction I'd bump into it eventually.

I kept my hand in my pocket, sweaty fingers gripping the handle of the switch blade. The empty halls of white metal had turned into busy passages that were made of industrial, grime streaked iron. The farther I went the more fey I encountered – some of them bowed, some openly stared as if not sure what to make of me, and others ignored my passing completely. The taste of copper and coal danced potently on my tongue. Huge creatures that could only be described as gorillas with hairy whale heads lumbered past, their fur the color of rust and their nails and teeth gleaming like knives. An abundant amount of shiny insects darted along the walls and in between legs, and when one the size of my head ran over my foot I had to bite down a disgusted yelp.

I knew I was getting closer to the center of the tower when the halls got more and more crowded with a crazy variety of fey I never saw before. Odd shaped robots hovered in the air in groups as if they were suspended by invisible strings, their pointy legs dangling like a wasp's. Terrifying ten foot long centipedes crawled above my head, their segmented bodies zigzagging lazily like anacondas taking a swim in the amazon. Things that looked like golden pepper shakers rolled past, their eyestalks silently trained on me. I pulled my hat on tighter in a futile attempt to hide my pointy ears, and walked a little faster just in case one of those centipedes decided to say hello and drop on my head.

A gust of heat blew at my face, smelling strongly of exhaust and other un-named cancer inducing chemicals. Coughing on the fumes I finally stumbled upon the source.

Swarms of Iron fey dominated the huge room that sprawled before me. A vaulted ceiling spiraled above, giving off the feeling I was inside a giant screw. The crowd was studded by haphazard metal stands; flat screens wrapped around the walls and perched in random places that flashed advertisements and screamed for attention with vivid colors and sound effects. Hundreds of metal feet, hooves, and claws stabbed and scratched at the floor while the shadows of the giant mosquitos glided over the shiny, writhing mass of fairies. On the far side of the room a small stage was set up where a band of elves with lime green hair and neon orange skin played crazy rifts on guitars with multiple necks; the singer gripping the microphone and screaming with a passion boarding on madness. Visual image after visual image smashed into my eyes – the crazy colors, the immense amount and variety of robots and the mix of buzzing, hissing, gravely and raspy voices.

Somehow, above the all of the raucous, I heard the sound of huge steps charging right at me from the side, the ground beneath my feet trembling as fey shouted in alarm. I turned around just in time to spot two metal legs as thick as trees stumps about to slam into me. Instinct and adrenalin seized my limbs and I dove to the side just as a clawed foot smashed down, landing a mere foot away from my leg.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled angrily, but the thing drunkenly staggered along, terrorizing the rest of the crowd. The machine was actually a pair of legs connected to a rickety engine that billowed black smoke as it carved a mini path of destruction. The more unfortunate fey were crushed into a million little pieces underneath its ungainly appendages. A cyborg watched disinterestedly as if this spectacle happened every day, a gaggle of squat dwarves laughed and jeered while fey scrambled for the broken bodies the machine left behind, savagely tearing out wires and parts. An elf wearing round goggles and a top hat leaped over the mechanical carnage, screaming apologies as she desperately stabbed at a remote.

Shaking a little and trying to steady my heart beat, I got up. Even though most, if not all the bodies were robots, it was a little disconcerting to see how quickly the other fey jumped on their companions remains. A cat with glowing green claws grasped a cylinder that belonged to the remains of large insect, jerking it free before bounding into the crowd. Note to self – don't die here or my body will end up in a hundred of different places. Before I forgot, I turned back to the door where I entered and marked the frame with an unhappy, glittery smudge that was supposed to be a star.

I meandered my way into the crowd, trying not to draw too much attention to myself and dodged around the crazily colored fey. Robots, elves, and every imaginable mix of the two generally ignored me. I hesitantly approached a few empty booths decked in flashing flat screen TV's that operated like giant vending machines, but mostly they sold wires and gadgets that only an inventor would find use for. The booths that did have vendors leaped at me if I so much as glanced in their direction, rattling a list of numbers and statistics about the object they waved in my face. A metal rat that stood on its hind legs even followed me, advertising the benefits of his Discombobulater Mark Two.

"Disable you're enemies in a single blow! Easily discharge the toughest of the tough no matter what life form they may be! The first electrical canon of its kind! It releases a good 6,000,000 volts in a 15 foot area. You can set the frequency to disable or to kill. On sale today! Give us your person for one hour instead if two!"

"N-no thank you," I stuttered, nearly tripping over a herd of computer mice to get away from the persistent seller. I wasn't sure what 'giving your person' fully meant and didn't want to find out. Thankfully another rat yanked the sales rodent to the side and began screeching in his ear, the bright red lights of its eyes blazing in fury. I took advantage of the distraction and ran around an unstable looking foil tent, taking a few turns to ensure the rodent didn't follow me. I sucked in a deep breath, doing my best to peer over the masses to gain my bearings. I had no idea where I came from; I was turned around too many times to count and found nothing familiar. I took another chemical infused breath, trying to calm my rising panic. _This was a really, really bad idea _I thought in a sing song voice. _I have no idea what I'm doing. Heck I even forgot to grab money or something to trade. How can I even get a map? Maybe I should just ask someone but what if they get suspicious. Calm down. Think._

The music was louder. Okay, that means I was closer to the far side of the room where that band was playing. If I just stuck to the wall, I would eventually get to the door I came in by. Then I could…I don't know, formulate a plan? Wait for a miracle to smack me over the head?

I quickly made my way to the wall, careful not to catch the eager eye of any vendors. Dead robots slouched against the wall, most of their innards pulled out. Little computer mice crawled in and out of the hollowed machines, chased by the occasional goblin. I reluctantly picked my way over the mini graveyard, hyper aware that a creepy bug could launch out of the rabble and onto my feet at any second. So engrossed was I in navigating the mess that I ran into someone's back.

"Ah sorry didn't see you there," I blurted, about to slide pass.

"Just watch where you are going." The figure abruptly turned around, giving me a searing glare from underneath the brim of her top hat, her red mechanical eye burning bright. I immediately recognized her. She was the elf that was chasing that machine that nearly killed me earlier. "And if your one of those damn pillagers come to take my Bi-Ped apart you're going to get a nasty zap from SAZ here."

I stumbled back, a little surprised at the gun she whipped out and had now trained on me. It looked like some ridiculous retro find from a garage sale, but I didn't doubt its deadliness. "Relax I don't care about your…" I looked behind her. Sure enough the steaming mass of the robot lay crumpled against the wall. "Bi-ped thing."

"Say you look familiar." She studied me harder, "Have we met before? Surely you're not one of Bitrates delivery machines. The HT cylinder I ordered shouldn't be ready until 23:08 tomorrow. Wait wait," The elf had come an uncomfortably close to scrutinize me, her normal eye narrowed, the other glowing a blank red. I stared steadily back at her, trying to look unperturbed and not confused. "You must be some new model of Android but you have no metal panels or scales anywhere. Most peculiar."

A movement behind my interrogator caught my attention "Something is on your machine,"

She turned around blindingly fast, green lightening blasting from her gun to electrocute a poor clockwork cat. "Ha! Teaches you to steal from a great inventor!" She immediately whirled back on me, "I appreciate your help. Blast it I've seen you before so who are you?"

Finally a sentence I understood. Looking her square in the eyes, I said "I'm Meghan Chase."

"Meghan…" A look of realization dawned her. "Meghan Chase. Daughter of Oberon and New Monarch of the Iron Kingdom Meghan Chase?"

"That would be me."

She looked down at her smoking gun, giving me a sheepish smile as she slid it back in the holster and giving me a deep bow, long black hair falling forward to hide her face "Ah me I didn't know who you were. I am _extremely _apologetic about holding a gun on you. I really had no intention of zapping you, you know. Could never be too careful. One too many critters has stolen valuable parts from me. You know how it is they like taking things rather than buying. I on the other hand earn things fair and square and I can assure you I am an upstanding citizen in every manner. I simply didn't recognize you and would have never done that if I knew you were the most gracious new ruler of the Iron Fey. Is there anything I can help you with to redeem myself? There's a multitude of things I can make -

All of her words came out in nearly incoherent stream of babble. However, I did catch the offer for her to help me. That got my gears turning.

"In fact," I interrupted, "I think I could use your help." _Screw the map idea. I'll just ask "_Do you know where the armory is?"

She wrinkled her nose, shooting another glance over her shoulder to make sure no one else was raiding her invention. However, the fey stayed a fair distance away; the smoldering remains of the first intruder sent a clear warning sign for those who dared venture too close. She then gave me a few simple directions to where I could find the armory, and I repeated it back to her to make sure I got it right.

"Oh and don't be surprised if a giant annoying insect _bugs_ you." She chuckled at her own pun, bending into another steep bow. "Have a nice day, you're Majesty."

I nodded, about to ask what bug she was referring to but got distracted when a beetle the size of a small dog crawled over my foot. With a high pitched squeak I kicked it, sending it flying. It landed on its back, giving an indignant buzz before righting itself and scuttling off. By the time I looked up again, I saw a flash of black hair and the brim of a top hat as the elf vaulted to the other side of her machine and disappeared.

I picked my way over the rusty fringes of the grave yard, keeping my eyes forward and generally trying to look uninviting to any pushy vendors. Luckily, I didn't get chased by any rats wielding watch-ima-bobs in my face. I passed the first corridor leading out of the market place, sliding around a small group of dwarves that were bargaining with an equally small group of rats. The lead rat handed what looked like a cell phone from the 90's to a dwarf before a praying mantis obscured my view. It stopped suddenly, as if jerked by invisible strings and stooped into a bow.

"Uh…hello there." I said warily.

"Good evening you're majesssty." It said loudly to be heard over the raucous of nearby negotiating fey, " I'm sssurprised to sssee you here in the market placcce. Is there any way I can assist you?"

When the inventor found out who I was on the fringes of the markets make shift cemetery, no one paid us any attention – most likely because no one was close enough to hear us. However, I was now in a packed part of the market. The motion and the words of the praying mantis caught the attention of a hovering robot and cyborg elf in our vicinity. They immediately mimicked the mantis's bow upon hearing my formal title. This of course caught the attention of more fey. Too my horror, everything in a twenty yard radius turned their attention to me to offer similar bows, the raucous noise of screaming vendors and buzzing robots sizzling into hushed whispers. Even the advertisements that blared across screens seemed to grow quiet as if someone turned the volume down. The dwarves and rats that I spied earlier had stopped in their bargaining to regard me curiously, the dwarves expressions unreadable through their biohazard masks. _So much for going incognito._

I cleared my throat, hoping my voice didn't squeak "Everything is alright." I said loudly so everyone could hear, "Just mingling with the citizens." I nearly choked from how cheesy that came out. _Holly cow I forgot how bad I was at public speaking. It's middle school English all over again. _I could have sworn I heard a few suppressed sniggers.

I turned to the crowd, giving a broad and slightly shaky smile. Everyone outside the ring of fey who was listening to me slowed down, trying to find the source of their sudden interest. "Don't mind me, carry on with your business." I waved, mentally palming my forehead. Before I could see the reactions of the gathered fey I made a hasty retreat, spotting the corridor that the inventor had instructed me to take. Ignoring everyone and how they _didn't_ carry on as I asked, I slipped around the various robots and elves, nearly diving into the hallway to hide my flushed face.

_Well let's not do that again. _I dug through my pocket to take out my blue eye liner, scribbling a quick arrow that pointed towards the market place. Doing so made me realize that I'd have to go through that wretched, awkward place again. Trying not to dwindle on the billion embarrassing scenarios that jumped to mind on _that_ upcoming adventure, I continued down the sparsely populated hall.

The corridor twisted and turned and coiled back on itself for seemingly eternity. I repeated the directions in my head, taking each left, right, and the one stair case as the elf advised. The further I went, the less fey that I encountered until there was no one else. My footsteps eerily echoed against the metal walls, the steady rhythm only broken when I walked across the odd grate. I could hear a scuttling in the air vents above my head, making me wonder what other little creatures lurked there. Even though Tertius has walked me through the tower numerous times, it seemed like I only exposed a very small fraction of the life here. Perhaps it was because only certain species hung around certain areas. The market place is where they all came together to bargain.

I jumped as a little goblin hurtled around the corner, a static-y scream ripping out of its throat as it sprinted past me, its hands clutching its butt.

Peering through the passage it hurtled out of, I noticed it was complexly black, with a light at the end where another intersection sprouted. I repeated the directions in my head._Great. _This was the passage I was supposed to take. I wondered if the thing that zapped that goblin in the butt lurked here. Taking a deep breath and cursing my desperate need to get what I needed, I started down the hall cautiously, half expecting a nasty zap in the rear myself.

"Why hello there!" Something hissed above me. I looked up and had to resist the urge to run away screaming as a centipede detached itself from the ceiling. Its upper half curved down so that it stared me in the face with four luminous eyes. Hundreds of its delicate, yet very dangerous looking feet folded as if it were steepling its fingers in contemplation. Just looking at it made me want to squirm. "You must be her majesty queen Meghan." It _rotated _its head upside down, so that the pair of eyes on its chin stared at me. It was freaky and disorienting to say the least.

"Yeah," I responded, sticking my hand in my pocket to tightly grip the handle of the switch blade. So this was the bug that the elf warned me about. "What about it?"

"Ah," it rasped gleefully, circling my body. _Okay. Don't freak out don't freak out don't freak out Meghan it's just a big, harmless, bug. Big. And Harmless. _"Have you come seeking old Antinette here for answers? Wanted to learn about the mysterious Machina? Or his… shall we say _relationship_ with Virus hmmm?"

The things voice came from behind me, and by now I was surrounded by the plated coils of its body.

I tried thinking of a polite way of getting out of the cage of helixes she built around me. "Sorry but I have no way to pay for information."

"Payment? Your _Majesty _I wouldn't think of such a thing." It clucked, sounding like a disgruntled granny inspecting a quilt, "I only wish for you to know the things no one notifies you about. The little secrets of the past that may prevent future aches."

Despite the fact she piqued my curiosity, I knew better than to trust this "Antinette" – who knows what she was up to. I eyed her shining rows of legs waving lazily about . I suppose it wouldn't hurt to hear what she had to say about these secrets – I'd just have to watch out for her hidden agenda and white lies.

"Sure. What should I know about?"

She made a satisfied sound, her row upon rows of tiny feet flexing. That little motion sent a major wave of goose bumps down my arms, "Ah were should I start," She purred, coming around to face me again, rotating her head upside down again. She should really stop doing that. "Hmm give me a moment my little darling I do _love _to tell stories,"

I waited, trying very hard not to fidget. Antinette hummed to herself before she began again, "Once upon time, when Ferrum ruled the Iron Kingdom (with a head clear of any madness, mind you) A boy and his sister arrived at this very fortress, seeking employment and a better way of life. He entered the military, where he met and trained an exceptional beauty." The insect circled around me again. Even though her sinuous iron coils rubbed together, they made no sound. "This boy and beauty I speak of is Machina and Virus of course. They rose quickly in ranks, for they had exceptional abilities in the craft of killing. Not only was Machina a sufficient killer, but he was quite an adept lover." She chuckled gleefully.

My face flushed unexpectedly, "Okay I really don't need to know Machina's… love life. "

"Of course you do, your majesty." The centipede chuckled. It sounded like dry leaves tumbling against a sidewalk, "For his favorite lover was my Mistress Virus. He is very attached to her you see, and I have reason to believe his feelings for her remain the same. I just wanted to give you a fair forewarning of any… activities he may do while your back is turned."

I sighed, "If this was a genuine marriage and I actually _liked _him, I would be concerned who he's sleeping with. But honestly, I don't care what he does, it's no concern of mine."

"Ah," She sounded a little miffed by my lack of reaction. She reminded me of one of those high school girls who tried to mess with peoples relationships out of sheer fun and boredom. Lucky me, I didn't have a relationship she could ruin. In fact, I think I hit rock bottom in the stuck-in-a-loveless-relationship department.

"I am glad that my news hasn't brought harm to your relationship." I had to snicker to myself. _Yeah, right. _"Although you should know that Virus and Machina have quite the history, and it takes no stretch of imagination to see how much Virus loathes you. You have taken the queen ship she deserves. He was considering making her his queen, but then you were born."

I was starting to get very tired of this conversation. This centipede was just trying to start drama despite the whole shpeel of helping me out. "Yeah, if I were her I would be too. But hey it wasn't my choice to be queen - she should have the brains to be angry at Machina and not me." I shrugged. "Now if you please, I have things to do."

She hesitated, and I was about to whip out my dagger and slash my way out of this cage of coils she built around me. However, the centipede sighed and unraveled herself, retracting back to the ceiling, "As you wish, your Majesty. Please forgive me if I insulted you in any way."

My grip only loosened on my switch blade when I came out of the darkened corridor and into the inviting florescent light. I had to thank Tertius for this weapon again. Even though I haven't used it yet, it was reassuring to have. The sudden thought that I may not have a chance to thank him churned my gut in an unpleasant way. I didn't know what will happen after I attempted to make my escape. Hell I didn't know _how _I was going to make my escape, fully anyways. And if I did make it, if I did find my way to the Winter Court… would Tertius understand? The thought of him hating me…me being unable to explain the contract I had with Ash that made me do it … I pushed those unpleasant musings to the side. I had to concentrate on the present and worry about the consequences later.

More empty passages greeted me, growing more and more narrow with every intersection I passed until it ended into a door.

Pushing it open, I came upon a small yet spacious room. A desk that half hid an elf reading a nook sat between two entrances. I could hear the hum and pound of machinery through one of them.

I hesitantly approached the elf until I was only three feet from him. He still didn't look up from his lap, his booted feet crossed and resting on the desk.

"Hi," I said uncertainty towards the figure behind the desk. He finally looked up, revealing the metal scales imbedded in parts of his face. He seemed annoyed at being interrupted from his read, but I continued "Is this the armory?"

"Yes it is," The sectary narrowed his red eyes, "Pardon my curiosity, but you look familiar…"

"I'm Meghan."

"Oh!" The elf swung his feet from the desk, standing quickly before throwing himself to the floor, "My apologies you highness I didn't recognize you!"

"Um…" I peered over the desk, "You don't have to be on the ground. It's hard to talk when your down there."

"Of course!" He replied eagerly, quickly standing up. Strands of his red hair fell across his flushed face. The color of his flesh and hair were nearly identical in his flustered state, "How may I be of service your majesty?"

I mustered as much airy confidence as I possibly could, "I need some armor."

"Of course! We can make you the finest armor in all the courts! Are you looking for something light and easy to travel with? Or something heavy duty that will be able to take harsh blows?"

"Actually I was wondering if I can have the armor the knights wear." He looked at me, a little confused.

"Are you sure your majesty?" He furrowed his brows. "Wouldn't something more regal suit you?"

"Maybe some other time. I'm umm… can you keep a secret?" I asked, leaning forward conspiratorially. The secretary instantly looked excited and wary at the same time. "And I'm very serious when you cannot tell this to _anyone. _In fact, I order you not to." I felt bad ordering him, but I couldn't take any chances.

"Yes of course your majesty,"

"Can you swear it?"

He swallowed, but only hesitated for a split second, "I, Code, swear not to divulge your secrets unless otherwise ordered to."

"Ordered by me that is."

He gave vigorous nod, "Yes that is what I meant your majesty,"

Satisfied, I nodded, "I'm just going to pull a prank on a friend." I gave him the most sincere mischievous smile I could muster, "I just don't want him to catch wind of this you know?"

A flicker of disappointment crossed Codes face. I wondered if it was because the "secret" wasn't as amazing as he expected or if it was because the monarch was succumbing to immature games. I had to admit, it wasn't the greatest first impression but it hardly mattered. "Of course your majesty, I will be happy to oblige you. When would you like the suit ready?"

"Can I have it right now?" I paused, "And is there a watch I can have?"

**A/N ... Erg this whole scene of Meghans escape was supposed be one chapter... so sorry I had to break it in two hence abrupt ending :p**

**P.S. TITHE IS AN AMAZING BOOK!**


	7. Part Two of Escape Attempt

**A/N: HOLLY POOOOO. I'M ALIVE. Barely. I could go into excruciating detail how hard this was to finish and how very much it was like child labor, but I wont. Thanks to the sudden motivation a recent review by Kitsu though, I was able to pull through. I got a little lazy on the editing, so I'd love if someone would point out any mistakes. Consider this a late Christmas present to you all!**

Segmented and insect like, the armor fit perfectly to my body. I turned my back to the mirror, peering over my shoulder to admire the jagged steam punk design. _Does this make my butt look big? _I thought half humorously, twisting around back and forth. I looked like a sleek and androgynous alien from the future - an athletic figure able to disappear into the shadows and stealthily dispatch enemies. Someone spry and dangerous.

That's what I looked like though. What I felt, and what I was really capable of was tripping over random objects, stumbling over my feet, and clumsily wielding a switch blade. Hopefully there would be no fighting involved. If I was careful enough it wouldn't have to come to that, but I knew I couldn't rule out the possibility.

Facing the mirror again, I tried to properly secure the helmet to my head with the chin straps, without much success. The clasps were totally weird and didn't make much sense. Cursing, I stuffed them up into my helmet along with my braid where they became two uncomfortable lumps against my head.

"Time." I whispered. The slits in front of my eyes immediately blinked a transparent, green 13:09:42.

I slid my switch blade into my belt, kicking my discarded clothes into a corner of the armory's changing room. Weird. I thought I had a good six hours to find the court yard with the trods but now only had two. Better get going.

Thankfully, all the soldiers' helmets had a basic computer program built in. Code had said it was a developing technology, only capable of basic radio transmission, providing holographic maps and telling the time. It had then occurred to me that I was still in the Nevernever, and time wasn't supposed to be working - hence why my watch froze when I first came here. When I inquired about it, the secretary only looked at me strangely; reassuring me that time did work. I guess the Iron fey weren't familiar with the rest of the Nevernever.

Taking a deep and steadying breath, I made the final touch to my disguise. Grabbing the broad sword propped against the wall, I slid it into the scabbard that crossed my back with a raspy _shink_. The sound sent a foreboding chill through me. Well, I guess it was time. No time like the present.

"Okay…" I said, feeling a little uncertain. I just realized that I didn't know the name of the place where Tertius was supposed to gather his forces and strike out to the Unseelie land. My best guess was that they were meeting in the court yard where I first confronted Machina. That place seemed to be trod central. If they weren't meeting there… well then I would be kinda screwed. I'd have to ask someone where he would be. And that would get me some more unwanted attention.

"Show me the trod court yard... place." I commanded the helmet.

The holographic screen in my helmet flickered, asking me for more specific key words. "Umm… fountain, throne, garden, trods… oh!" I suddenly remembered, "Top of first tower." It then switched into a loading screen before showing me a simple see through map. The red dot that represented me blinked lazily.

No one gave me weird looks or bowed as I made my way out of changing rooms. I passed the desk I first met Code at, relieved that it was unoccupied. I still felt a little guilty for lying to him and ordering him about. At least he couldn't warn Machina or anyone that I may be up to something. Besides, it's not like I'll be seeing him again.

I traveled the halls without incident – I looked like a knight on an ordinary errand and didn't attract any special attention. It felt strangely exhilarating that no one was bowing or staring. Clockwork hounds lazily patrolled the halls, and the ever present insects could be heard scrabbling in the air ducts and skittering along the sides of the hall. Elves of varying neon skin colors bustled past me, oblivious of my identity. I used hate how everyone ignored me in high school, or how my very own family members forgot about my existence. When I did attract attention, it was usually of the negative sort. Wait, _every time _I had attracted attention it was negative. From the high school nick names of "swamp bitch" to getting turned into a friggin deer by Titania and now to the uncomfortable scrutiny of the Iron fey… yeah attention equaled tragedy for me. It goes without saying that it felt nice to be Miss Invisible once more. Even though I was on mission impossible, I was in my realm of comfort. For now at least.

The court yard turned out to be in the middle of the military wing. I soon found myself among other knights bearing similar regalia as me. I studied the way they walked, immediately mimicking them by straightening my spine and striding forward with more purpose, trying to ooze the aloof air they seemed to emit. It was harder than it looked. The armor, ever so slowly, was getting heavier and heavier. My body wasn't used to carrying the extra weight around, and I already felt my forehead growing damp from the exertion. It took all my conscious will to retain the stiff knight posture.

The metal hallway grew bigger and bigger as I went until it seemed like I walked into an airplane hangar. The ceiling vaulted what seemed a hundred feet above me, the walls to either side becoming a football field apart. A wide, yellow path was painted on the ground, a reassuring sign that I still followed some form of a path. Up ahead, I could hear the blare of rock music. Insects and small robots buzzed underfoot and through the air on little helicopter wings; each one on a little mission to clean, repair, or look for something to do. I soon saw why the hall was so carnivorous. Up ahead, the hall (or I should say air plane hangar) was lined with huge, strange machines suspended in scaffolding, metal tubes dangling from the large bodies. Sparks flew from a few of the machines as elves welded their parts, tiny dust pan robots chittering away as they scooped up metal scraps. Bugs climbed the support structures and onto the mysterious projects, disappearing into the multitude of cracks. I strode between the two rows, marveling. They were actually huge beetles; the metal things that were dangling from them were limp, spindly legs. A huge, ground shaking _WALLOP _vibrated the air several times, hammering a skull shattering rhythm that drowned out all music for a few seconds. A hot, acrid scent of something burning permeated the air. A green skinned elf with a wielders mask pushed on top of his head shouted at the controller of a small crane. Together they navigated a huge piece of equipment to fit inside the half assembled beetle. I couldn't help but imagine what the giant beetles would look like in action – they could probably kill a small group of people just by popping a squat on them.

The GPS gave me a frantic beep to let me know I passed an intersection I needed to turn on. Turning around, I faced two knights heading right at me. One was massive, all muscle and brawn while the other was whip thin and short. Panicking, I froze. Did they know who I was and what I planned? Or just happened to be coming my way?

"Are you sure the Claws were fully tested? No short cuts were taken?" Said the taller knight as the two took the painted path I was supposed to turn on. I breathed a sigh of relief. Wait. The Claws? Weren't those the creatures Tertius was assigned to for the mission? I trailed them as quickly as I could without catching their attention, following them past two looming beetles before entering a smaller corridor that led to a different part of the military wing. The echoes of their voices bounced off the walls.

"… passed the trial runs successfully. Technically they're better than the other models." The female knight said, adjusting her helmet.

"Even the Spector cats?" The burlier knight sounded doubtful.

"They are fairly even. However, a cat can't carry a single fallen ally and a claw can carry three."

"Then why didn't they assign us with a mix of both? Cats kill, Claws carry those who are injured."

"Your duty is to obey, not question, brother. Iron Horse and Machina know more than you on matters such as these. Even I can see there's a high probability of getting caught or betrayed by Rowan – they wouldn't want the old bloods to discover our greatest spying tool."

The big knight grunted, "Can't discover the darn cats if they can't see them…"

_Great. The Iron fey have invisible spies. I'll have to warn Ash about those- _The thought of Ash sent a crazy butterfly attack to my stomach. I may be seeing him soon. Maybe. For all I knew he wasn't in the Unseelie court – heck he could be lounging on a beach and getting a tan. Or he could already be in the Iron Kingdom, half dead from acid rain and iron poisoning…

The knights followed the exact route my GPS guided me on. This area was looked vaguely familiar, which meant we were getting closer. My heart was beating out of control, adrenalin a steady burn in my veins. I touched my switch blade to make sure it was there. It took all my effort to calm my nerves and listen to the knight's conversation. Side stepping a herd of golden pepper shaker like robots and other occasional fey, I did my best to keep close enough to hear but far enough to not be suspicious. Eavesdropping was harder than it seemed – I only caught bits and pieces of what they were saying. I was able to gather that they were on the same mission as Tertius though. They were part of a small team that had to secure the escape trod.

Okay, I have a start! I can pretend that I am a part of the trod securing group. As long as I keep my helmet on and don't say anything I can sneak through the trod with the regiment. First opportunity I get I can sneak away.

But what if they keep count? My blood ran cold, and more sweat beaded on my forehead. _Craaap. _They wouldn't have invited a bunch of random knights to participate on such an important mission – they would have been hand selected. It would be easy to see there was an uninvited guest among them.

With a sense of dread that felt like a squirmy opossum in my gut, I realized I had to knock out a knight. And not just any knight – one that is supposed to be on the same mission. The first time I came to the castle in search of Machina, I had to tie up a dwarf and use his clothes as a disguise. It was fairly easy considering how apathetic the dwarf was to the whole situation and the fact that I had Ash's glowing blue sword with me – but this time would be different. Knights were trained to fight and wouldn't be as compliant as the dwarf.

And there was no chance in hell of me beating the two that I followed. I doubt I could take on one, and two would be suicide. They would spear me like a shish co bob before I even got close enough to do anything.

Finding a small abandoned offshoot from the hallway, I waited, desperately wracking my brains for any better ideas. None came. The pair I had followed retreated into the distance until I couldn't hear the scrape of their boots. I took out my switch blade, pressing the button. The blade leapt up blindingly fast, its faint blue glow reflecting against my armor.

"_I_ _highly suggest not touching the blade, your majesty." _I remembered Tertius saying, "_It acts as a Taser, and will give a nasty shock if you touch it."_

If it acted like a Taser, shouldn't it just render someone useless for a while? Would it cause any permanent damage?

Well, there was only one way to find out. I'll just have to sneak up on the knight and give him a tap. There aren't a lot of knights in this part of the tower, so hopefully the next one that came along was a part of the mission. Tap, tie, and walk away.

I waited what seemed like eternity, wrestling with guilt and self-purpose. I could hear the approach of the fey from the little hall I stationed myself at, and every time I did I tensed up, ready to spring into action. Every time though, it was some different species of robot. I checked the time. Half an hour to go. Holly crap time was flying by. The armor was getting more and more uncomfortable; it was starting to feel like I was in a concrete body suit. There was an itch on my back, one beneath a metal plate that couldn't be satisfied no matter how hard I pressed my back to the wall and wiggled about.

Just when I was about to damn the whole idea I heard a pair of footsteps. Not the stiletto steps of a pray mantis or the skulk of a hound but very, very human sounding footsteps. I readied myself, hefting my switchblade in the palm of my hand, wracking my brain of the techniques Tertius showed me on knife fighting. I clenched my teeth, doing my best to ignore the voice in my head that screamed this was a bad idea.

The figure passed the opening of the hallway I hid in. The knight, thankfully, wasn't huge like the one I followed earlier.

I slid out, following them like a lethal shadow. The knight seemed to be in a hurry, his footsteps quick and sharp. Judging by his demeanor, he didn't notice me, or simply didn't care that someone was following him. I swallowed, trying to moisten my dry throat.

One more look around to make sure the coast was clear, I moved in before I could think better of it.

The knight, sensing my presence in the last second, pivoted about, taking me by surprise. I lashed out, aiming for the shoulder but missed when he quickly stepped to the side. He grunted, grabbing my wrist with the knife with both his hands, putting me in a wrist lock. I cried out in pain when he twisted.

But Tertius practiced this exact move with me. Muscle memory took over.

I quickly lowered my center of gravity, turning and stepping towards the knight so that we were side by side. The painful pressure on my wrist immediately disappeared and with all my strength I yanked it free from his grasp.

My victory was short lived however, when he quickly recovered and smashed his elbow into my ribcage. Even though the armor shielded me from the brunt of the impact, the hit sent me off balance.

And then his fist smashed into my jaw.

Lights exploded from the back of my eyes, my head snapping back with the impact, ill secured helmet flying off. Everything became a haze of bright, intense pain. I fell on my back with tooth jarring impact.

"_You have to keep trying, no matter how impossible it seems." _I remembered Tertius saying. I struggled to sit up, "_You have to do whatever it takes to win." _

I was vaguely aware of the blade that I still clutched in my hand, of the knight that was staring at me.

"_I_ _highly suggest not touching the blade, your majesty…acts like a Taser…"_

"Are you… are you Queen Meghan Chase…?" The knight said in confusion and rising alarm. His guard was open.

He didn't expect what happened next, neither did I for that matter. I threw my switch blade.

I didn't know how to throw knives properly. I had hard enough time playing darts and getting the darts to stick to the board. But I didn't need to stab him. All I had to do was touch him with the blade.

The knife struck his thigh broad side first. Blue sparks flew where it hit. The knight, with a sort of gurgling gasp, collapsed. The sound of his armored body hitting the ground sounded deafening. He didn't move.

Dizzily, I crawled towards him. The dull roar of blood in my head sounded like a mini ocean. I frantically tried to pry off his helmet but couldn't figure out how the darn straps worked.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

The dread that had rested in my gut like a fidgety opossum earlier had become a giant squirmy bear, wracking my insides with claws of guilt and growing terror.

"Hello? " I said desperately again, "Are you alright? I'm sorry…" I choked, on the brink of tears. I shook him gently. His head lolled from side to side. Did I kill someone? Did I really kill a living being? I didn't know it would shock him this bad –

The knight groaned, muscles spasming once before he went limp once again. Relief surged through me like water. _Thank god…_

Shaking away the emotions and physical pain, I quickly went to work, tugging my helmet back on and stuffing my braid back in it. I dragged the unconscious fey to the hall way I had previously used as a hiding spot, terrified of being discovered at any moment. Thankfully, no one stumbled upon the scene.

Once I dragged him to the wall, I stood up, inspecting my handy work. The knight looked like a dead body. I tried folding his arms as if he were sleeping until I realized how stupid that was – it was obvious that he had been knocked out and any passerby who took a peep down the hall could see that. Anyways, who the hell would sleep in the middle of a hallway? Frantically, I looked around for another place to stow his body, trying to pry open a few air vents along the bottom of the wall that could possibly fit him – however none of them budged.

Yanking on the grates on the floor proved useful though. One gave way, revealing a cavity filled with a complex of wires and pipes and just enough space for a knight. I quickly dragged him to the hole, my muscles straining against the dead weight. His armor made a horrendous screech against the floor that sent my teeth on edge.

Awkwardly, I situated him on his back, trying to make him as comfortable as possible in a heap of wires and hissing pipes. Squeaking out a few apologies, I slid the heavy grate over his body.

Well now, that wasn't so hard. Piece of cake. Doing good. Fifteen minutes to go.

I quickly made my way towards my destination, my whole body still trembling from the left over adrenalin of my first fight. My palms were uncomfortably moist, and I couldn't still the shaking in my hands. Wincing, I sucked my lower lip, realizing for the first time that the knight had split it open when he punched me in the face. I cracked a smile and suppressed a hysterical giggle at how ludicrous that sounded - _I was just punched in the face by a faery! _Bad idea. The smile brought even more pain to my poor lip, making me gasp. _Okay, get a hold of yourself Meghan. _

The hall, to my growing dread, soon transformed into a familiar courtyard. The shaking in my hands grew even worse as I regarded the small retinue of knights gathered in the front the old fountain that was composed of giant, creaking gears. It was the very fountain that Ash had been tied to. An odd array of twisted metal wire sat off to its side.

It looked like my guess was correct. This was the place that Tertius' unit was gathering before the mission. Straightening my shoulders, I forced my feet to move forward with assurance – If I looked hesitant and clumsy now I'd get discovered.

The knights stood in a rigid three by three formation, and it didn't take a genius to see the space in the back of the formation was meant for the knight that I knocked out. I suppressed a sigh of relief – I did knock out a knight that was a part of the mission. At least I think. I could only hope that a knight wouldn't come to the court yard and wonder why someone was in his spot.

I wondered if the other fey could hear the mad pounding of my heart behind all of my armor as I stepped into the group. No one so much as looked in my direction. I mimicked their stiff stances, resisting the urge to take off my helmet and rub my head. I still felt dizzy, and worst yet I felt a skull bursting head ache coming on. I could kill for some ibu profin.

Tertius arrived precisely on time. I didn't know my heart could beat any harder without exploding completely out of my chest. He looked exactly how I first saw him when we first met in the wastelands of the Iron Kingdom - all segmented armor and lethal grace. His helmet was tucked beneath his arm; the expression on his face radiated a formidable, icy aloofness. This wasn't the Tertius I knew. This was a General of the Iron Fey, a ruthless solider set on a deadly task. And if he discovers me, he wouldn't just let me come along or send me back to my room. It was hard to keep my ridged posture – all I wanted to do was shrink into a little ball and crawl away unnoticed.

"Attention!" Tertius barked, sounding exactly like a military officer off the movies. The heap of metal that I noticed earlier leaped to life, almost making me jump. As the mass unfolded itself, it broke into smaller, almost spider like mechanisms. Each one was composed of twisted wire with deadly sets of razor sharp claws. No doubt these were the so called "Claws" that the knights spoke of earlier. They quickly arranged themselves besides the Knights, facing their general. He made a swift motion with his hand; the familiar sounds of a trod moving to surface vibrated the ground.

"Ajax!" Tertius barked again. A knight in the front row stepped forward, giving a stiff salute. "Has everyone been debriefed?"

"Yes, sir."

The general nodded, his gaze sweeping the soldiers. For a fraction of a second too long his gaze lingered on my shoulder. My breath hitched. But he didn't give any sign of recognition. He did, however, made another hand gesture that ceased the grating and grinding of the trod.

"Retinue 347," He said in a commanding voice, his eyes sweeping the group once more and lingering on my shoulder again. "If the escape trod isn't secured by the appropriated time, you will all face particularly harsh punishment. Failure will not be tolerated. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The retinue yelled back.

"Before we set off, I'd like to have a private word with Abend." He looked directly at me. Sweat beaded on my forehead as I tried not to run away screaming. _Keep cool Meghan… just try not to talk…_

He walked past the group, motioning for me to follow. I followed, inner voice abuzz with advice – _Only speak when spoken to. Speak in a low manly voice. Nod instead of talk whenever possible. Keep shoulders straight. DO NOT start hyperventilating…_

It was very, very hard not to hyperventilate though…

I followed him across the court yard and into the trees. _What if he knows it is me? _I pushed that very intimidating thought out of my head. I couldn't think that. Right now I have to focus on fooling him. Maybe he did need to have a word with Abend; perhaps the Knight I knocked out had some special role in the operation.

He stopped behind a tree, motioning me to come forward which I did. He glanced towards the court yard, which was hidden behind the silver trees. "So _Abend," _His voice was thick with sarcasm, which immediately sent alarms off in my head, "How did you grow long blond hair overnight?" I looked down in bewilderment, and sure enough a betraying tendril of blond hair had escaped my helmet and lay exposed upon my shoulder. Before I could come up with something plausible to say, Tertius reached out and jerked off my helmet with one hand, making me gasp in surprise. _Oh…SHIT. _

"Meghan!" He paused, struggling to regain his composure, "What the hell happened to Abend?" His voice was low and strained, the anger in it barely suppressed. I don't know what was weirder – him saying my name without a title or seeing my polite, level headed teacher about to explode. His fingers flexed, and I couldn't help but wonder if he wanted to grab me by the shoulders and shake me senseless.

I wrung my hands nervously, trying not to cringe under his intense glare. "Um I…" _Really want to melt into the floor, "_I knocked him out, he's fine." I caught of flicker of relief in his stormy eyes, but he was still as tense as a jack-in-the-box about to spring.

He quickly appraised my armor, his eyes lingering on my cut lip. "Where – never mind that are you trying to provoke Machina into killing you! He'll assume the worse if he finds you disguised like this. You have to leave. Now." His eyes met mine pleadingly, a frantic kind of concern knitting his dark eyebrows.

"I can't just leave I have to do..._this." _I motioned wildly, not sure what I was indicating. "Tertius, please. I have to escape. I don't have a choice. That trod back there is my only chance."

"You don't have a choice?" He asked, flustered and confused. "I don't see anyone with a gun to your head forcing you to do anything your majesty. You're a _Queen_. No one can make you do anything unless-"

"It's not like that." I hissed back, trying to push the conversation in a different direction. He couldn't know about the deal between me and Ash. Not yet. "Just… please Tertius I need your help just this last time." I was blabbering, and probably didn't sound very convincing. I could see Tertius was closer to slinging me over his shoulder to lock me in my bedroom like some petulant child rather than helping my cause. Taking a deep breath, I tried again.

"I have to escape. One way or another I have to get out of here. And…" I swallowed nervously, "I want you to come with me."

That took him by surprise. His eyes widened, temporarily took the stormy wind from his sails, "Queen Meghan how-"

"Ah how sweet." We both froze in surprise at the familiar, buzzing voice that was coming from above us, "Two star crossed lovers running away into the sunset… it makes my little clockwork heart tick a little faster."

Virus floated down from the canopy of trees, landing gracefully before us in a tight, turquoise business suit with gold stilettos. "And don't think about running your majesty." She yawned, catching my furtive glances. "Machina didn't say that I wasn't allowed to inject one of my little buglets in your brain. It _would_ make things a lot easier for me…"

I unsheathed my switchblade in one smooth motion. No _way _in hell will I let some creepy crawler in my brain. The thought of becoming Virus' drooling puppet gave me the bravo I needed. "Yeah right." I snarled, "I'd cut you down before that ever happened." I inched back, calculating my odds of reaching a trod before Virus could catch me. Wait… Tertius didn't fully raise the trod… _Shit _he knew it was me when right off the bat and didn't want to risk giving me an escape route.

She raised a dark green eyebrow as she eyed my switch blade. "Would you like to do this the hard way your _Majesty_" she said sarcastically. "Do you want me to drag your unconscious body back to your throne?" With a motion of her finger thousands upon thousands of insects crawled up from ground, oozed out from the crevices of the flagstones of the courtyard to surround me and Tertius with a deafening mechanical buzz. They circled us, until they all the insects became a silver blur, an impenetrable wall. The mini whirlwind they created whipped my hair around. I gripped my weapon harder, glaring at Virus. She stared back, unable to keep a blood thirsty smile from her mouth.

"Queen Meghan," Tertius lips where suddenly by my ear, his fingers gently gripping my elbow. "Please becalm yourself. She's trying to provoke you."

I kept my eyes locked onto Virus', my pride and reason having their own little fight in my head. Reason had the upper hand and finally won out, seeing how it was impossible to break through an insect hurricane. Not to mention, I didn't have a place to escape to thanks to Tertius' foresight. Without looking away and keeping my head held high, I sheathed my blade. "I think I can walk back to my throne without the assistance of your bugs."

Her eyes narrowed, and I could see the disappointment in them, "Pity." She signaled with her finger once more, the whirl wind of insects scattering in all directions until a few lazily floated around like shiny dust motes. "Very well your highness. I shall accompany you until Tertius leaves for his mission."

**A/N:Yup. Abrupt ending but I didn't know how to end it. Next Chapter - Machina!... That is if I'm still alive to write it . Going snowboarding, and gonna start learning how to do some jumps .o.** **But yes! Machina will make a reappearance! Until next time!**


	8. Consequences?

**A/N BLAAAAAAH!**

**Translation- Hellooo again! I have to warn you, I am not happy with this chapter (then again, I'm usually not happy with my chapters haha) because there is more gore and tears than I would usually like to have in it :O So I got lazy in the editing process... so just point out anything that sticks out.**

**Also, I am almost in the midst of writing another fanfic! Okay, so I only wrote down a couple of paragraphs and it will be months until I can actually** **make a chapter ****but it is brewing in my head! It's going to be about Machina and his life prior to becoming the Iron King**. **It's going to be how he met Virus and Glitch and all ze adventures they have together. There will also be an additional character in it, one that is somewhat revealed in this chapter. But his story would be so... BIG... I don't know how to go about it yet. *****blabbers incoherently to self about the relationship he has with Virus and how to deal with all the smut that will be flying around***

**Anyways, your reviews are much appreciated and are my fuel for writing. Enjoy!**

Virus didn't talk to me as she escorted me from the military wing of the tower and back into the royal quarters, seeming content to ignore my presence. That was more than fine with me though. I didn't think I could take any more of her snarky comments. I tried not to fidget nervously, or show how anxious I was. Would they punish me from trying to escape?

Apparently I wasn't to find out today. Once we reached the familiar elegant halls of silver, Virus gave me a short mocking bow. "Have a good day your majesty." She said with snide amusement. The lieutenant passed by me the way we came, leaving me alone, confused and more than a little apprehensive.

I wandered back to my room, finding it even though I didn't have my handy helmet with the map thanks to Tertius. I quickly took off the rest of the plated armor, my anxiety quickly getting washed out by anger now that I was alone; the fact that I had failed sinking into my skin. _SHIT! _I silently screamed in my head as I threw the breast plate into a corner. It made a satisfying loud _Bam! _when it hit the floor. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? I failed. How the hell I can I get out of here now that Machina knows that I want to escape? I should have planned better. I shouldn't have jumped at the first glimmer of possibility. _

I chucked my grieves against the breast plate with a _Clunk! _The rest of my metal outfit soon followed suit, each one vehemently thrown until I was only in the "under armor", which was really a cat suit. I gave the pile a kick, and then another. Metal screeched on metal. My breath rasped angrily from my mouth. _How could I … have been…so… stupid? _

I buried my face in my hands, willing myself to stop beating up inanimate objects and to get a hold of myself. Throwing temper tantrums wasn't getting me anywhere. I took a few deep breaths, steadying my heart. _Okay. I have to plan something else. It's not over yet. Far from it. _

I had to get to know the palace better, to know the weak spots and be able to exploit them. I had to do this carefully. Hopefully I could find the tunnels I used to get here in the first place. I had to get out of here and warn the courts. And fulfill my bargain with Ash.

I was supposed to kill the Iron King, but I couldn't. How was I? If Virus was his second lieutenant, he must be infinitely stronger than her. And Virus was pretty powerful, and she knew it. If I had actually attacked her, she wouldn't have hesitated to rip me to shreds. I don't even stand a chance against her. Even if I could find a shard of the witch wood arrow, how could I get close enough to stab Machina? Taking him on alone would be simply suicide.

Maybe my only choice was to get out of here. If winter and summer joined and struck first, there may be a chance. The Iron fey wouldn't expect it. There must be some other way to deal with the Iron King. There has to be.

Feeling a little calmer, I peeled off the cat suit and pulled on jeans and a t-shit. I eyed the door, wondering if anyone was standing guard. Right now, I knew, would be the best chance to make an escape attempt. No one would be expecting another attempt so soon. However, rushing into something just because it looked promising has proved to be a very bad idea. I would have to wait until I came up with something more plausible. But scouting for possible escape routes couldn't hurt…

I cautiously poked my head out of my door, looking down the hallway. It was empty, and eerily quite. Perhaps too quite…

"Why heeeeellllooooo there again your majesty!" Four luminous eyes, out of nowhere, popped into my vision only inches from my face. I couldn't suppress my scream of surprise, throwing myself backwards and slamming the door in the amused centipedes face.

"I'm sorry your majesty." Antinette chortled from the other side of the door, "I didn't mean to surprise you." She didn't sound very sorry.

Great, they sent a giant, gossip loving insect to guard my door. That definitely rules out my scouting idea. Chagrined, I flopped on my bed, staring at the ceiling hopelessly. I stayed like that for a long time, deep in thought until I let sleep take me.

* * *

><p>I was in pain.<p>

My back burned as if someone was slowly skinning me alive with a blade made of fire. On top of that, to my horror, I could feel something slowly emerging from my back, breaking through skin before slithering out. I fell to my knees, pieces of random metal shards and gravel biting into my knee caps. Hot blood gushed down my back. My sweat soaked body was weak, and I felt it swaying like a delicate reed in the wind until it couldn't keep itself up. I felt myself slowly loosing balance, slowly leaning forward. I braced my helpless body for impact…

And then she was there.

A woman made of white swept to her knees, catching me before I could topple forward.

"Shhhhh," She said, stroking my hair soothingly as my sweaty forehead head came to a rest on her collar bone. My back burned mercilessly, ribbons of pain dancing along my spine in a gleeful torment. My throat felt raw and dry like a scorching desert, the voice in my head an endless scream of agony as… _something*** _grew out of my back. She started humming a lullaby, gently rocking me back and forth in her arms. I clung onto that song for dear life. _It's okay. _The lullaby seemed to say _We'll get through this together. _

Her words, however, said differently. "How could you have done it?" She whispered, her voice choked in tears, "He was the only father we had and you killed him... You killed…dad."

"No I-" Another shot of pain galloped down my back, rendering me speechless.

"How could you do that to him? To _me?_" She pulled back, and I stared into her pale, pain filled eyes, tears like transparent oil slicks streaming down her face. "You're a heartless monster." She snarled in between chocked sobs. "I hate you. I hate you so much, I can't stand you."

"Chrome please don't-" My trembling hands reached up, clutching at her skirts desperately as if it could stop the inevitable words.

"Goodbye Mecka." She stood up, letting me go. I toppled to the side, body numb except for the burning in my back. Helplessly I stared at her retreating figure, trying to find the words to say that would bring her back. The words never came.

A hand came down, jerking me to my feet. Dizzily, I looked down to where I was once laying, only to find the body of a small silver haired boy. Four cables were slowing growing out of his back, making a sickening slithering noise as it emerged from his flesh. Their surfaces were a dark red, saturated with fresh blood. His green eyes stared without seeing from his dirty face. Before I could try to help him, the scene before me disappeared, leaving me in a thick darkness. In the darkness something was there. I turned around, trying to find it.

"Meghan Chase." The presence said. It had a feminine voice, light and musical like the ringing of bells. "It may be best if you didn't intermingle in Machina's nightmares. They are very personal to him."

"What? How was I… Who are you?" I asked, bewildered. I whirled around again in an attempt to see the dream intruder, but she kept out of sight.

"Your power grows. It's building inside of you, and is starting to flare out in your sleep. It appears that you're power has an affinity for intermingling with another's dreams or experiences. You will learn more about it eventually. But come, this is not why I'm here. We have little time."

I was abruptly transported to the familiar wyld wood. Mist swirled along the ground, cloaked the trees. Odd flowers dotted the ground in vivid little patches of color. I felt a vibration in the ground as something came near.

"As you will see, Ash-" the woman hesitated, as if saying his name was difficult. She tried again. "Ash is trying to find his way back to you." A black horse erupted from the mist in a full out gallop, its eyes flashing a brilliant blue. The familiar figure of Ash was astride the fey steed, his face grim as he urged the horse to go faster. My heart leaped at the sight of him, but he was quickly gone, plummeting further into the Wyld wood.

"He will not succeed." Dread gripped my gut in an ice cold fist. I resisted the urge to turn to her, knowing if I did she wouldn't be there.

"What do you mean?"

"If he finds his way back to the Iron Kingdom, he will die. He can only survive if you are with him." The scene before us faded into a familiar New Orleans park. It was night, the ancient oak trees that were home to the dryads were monstrous silhouettes illuminated by distant street lights. And from one of them, something was emerging.

The bark of an ancient tree twisted and heaved as if something from the inside was _pushing_ its way out. I could see the imprint of hands pressed against the bark from the inside, and heard voices arguing within.

"I'm fine! Healed! Let me out old lady!" That voice… it had to be…

"Robin Goodfellow! You are NOT fully healed!"

"I don't have time for this! I have to save someone's butt for crying out loud! I'm good enough just let me-"

The trees bark suddenly gave way, and out fell a disheveled Puck.

"Robbie!" I shouted, about to bolt over and hug him to death. He was alive! He woke up and was better than ever! The presence beside me, however, clutched my shoulder, willing me to stay.

"He cannot see us." The voice whispered as he stood up unsteadily, inspecting his shoulder where he had been hit by the bullet.

"Geeze grandma," Puck groaned, "couldn't you have been a little nicer about that?"

"He too, will try to find his way back to you. And will also fail." The scene faded away once more, leaving me aching for my old friend. I've been so caught up in the Iron Kingdom, I forgot how much I missed Puck and Ash. It was nice to see that they were alright.

"You did not kill the Iron King at the appropriated time." The voice continued. "Everything has changed for the worse. You must make things right Meghan. Ash, Puck, and the whole of Nevernever will die if you don't." The voice was fading, making it harder to hear her, "A great test lies ahead. Tertius will help you. You cannot fail this time."

* * *

><p><em>Thump. Thump. Thump. <em>My eyes flew open to the blank white ceiling of my room. My jaw and lip felt funky and puffy. I was dreaming something, I realized, something that felt important. The images and sensations of my dream hovered before me like a delicate bath bubble, ready to pop and disappear if I grasped it too harshly. I remembered Puck and Ash. They were alright! The realization gave me a warm blanket of relief. But there was a mysterious voice in my dream, one that warned me of failure and said that I was in Machina's nightmare.

The faint playing of piano music drifted over me, teasing my ears with a bitter sweet emotion. I snuggled into my downy blankets, reluctant to fully wake up. Was that woman in his dream a figment of his imagination or someone real? She felt very familiar… she had to be real…

And more importantly, who was inside my head? She didn't seem malicious. Even though she told me that I should have killed Machina…

_Thump thump thump. _I blinked, realizing for the first time that the thumping that woke me was Tertius knocking on my door. I glared balefully at it. Usually I didn't mind training but today –

Oh wait. I sat up, surprised to feel that my wrist was also sore. I skittered to the side of my bed, groggy mind getting a grasp on reality. Tertius wasn't at the door – he was trudging through waist deep snow in the Unseelie land. My wrist was sore and my face felt weird because I got in a fight with a knight. Oh yeah and my escape attempt failed miserably. And Machina hasn't –

I was immediately on edge.

"Who is it?" I shouted at the door.

"It is Siri, one of Machina's personal assistants." A female voice came, "Machina requests your presence."

My heart sank into my gut. Yup. Machina, without a doubt, learned about my escape attempt. I had no idea if being queen made me immune to punishment. I had the sudden urge to burst out of my room and make a break for it. However, I didn't have anywhere to run to. Hiding wasn't an option either. I'd inevitably get discovered by one of the thousands of robots that resided here, and it would give Machina way too much satisfaction if he had to pull me from an air vent kicking and screaming. No, it was best to face this with some dignity.

"I'll be right out." I called back, dragging my feet to my wardrobe. I numbly grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. To my annoyance, my tennis shoes were missing. They were probably still floating around the armory's changing room along with my other discarded clothes. I raised an eye brow at my superfluous collection of fancy shoes. Whoever put my wardrobe together must have really, _really _wanted to sprain my ankle. Ignoring the latex hooker boots and other colorful death traps, I finally found some pragmatic brown lace up boots that came up to my knees.

After I brushed my hair and teeth, I grabbed my switch blade and shoved it in the waist band of my jeans. I wasn't sure if I really needed it for what was to come, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to find a familiar hacker elf before me. This was the one that had helped me get ready for the wedding.

"Morning," I said politely, trying to keep my anxious mood to myself.

"Good morning your majesty," She replied, giving me a nod. "This way, if you will." Without further ado she led the way, leading me through the labyrinth of silver halls. I knew that I should be planning a way to get out of this, but I have no clue what to expect from Machina. Apathy? Anger? Malicious glee as he banished me to the dungeons?

I heard a harsh, mechanical laughter in the distance, followed by tiny screams and the sound of something getting crushed. Or chewed. I couldn't help but shiver. The absence of someone familiar by my side sent a dull ache through me. Why couldn't someone other than Tertius gone on that mission? He was the only nice thing in this waste land of sharp edged metals and toxic fumes. I missed his quiet and reassuring presence by my side – it was something I desperately needed at the moment. I remembered the shocked expression when I asked him to run away with me, and mentally kicked myself. That… was just plain stupid. Judging by his baffled expression, the answer would have been a no. And why would he? However, he didn't reveal my identity to the rest of the Iron Fey. If Virus wasn't there, no one would have known of my clumsy attempt. A piece of my dream floated back to me, something about trusting Tertius…

We arrived at a door embossed by a large gnarled oak tree. It was intricately detailed down to the individual twigs and knots in the branches. However, the perfection of the masterpiece was marred by something scratched onto the trunk, the words distorted from the textured bark -

_"Everything has its beauty, but not everyone sees it."_

The door quietly hissed open. The sounds of hundreds upon thousands of ticking objects flooded my ears, but it wasn't deafening. In fact, it created quite the pleasant back ground noise. Siri stepped to the side, brushing her blond hair out of her eyes before stooping into a bow. "This is far as I go your majesty."

Swallowing, I nodded, stepping through the door. I found myself in one of the many metal gardens the tower had to offer, not unlike the ones Tertius and I trained in but vastly different none the less. The odd beauty of it caught my breath. Shiny things hovered in the air, suspended between the ground and the flat mesh of the tree canopy. It took me a moment to realize the lights were actually an assortment of watches and tiny, shiny clocks dangling from the metal plants, their surfaces catching the light. Dirty gold pipes and rusted wires acted as branches and twigs that knitted together to form a sort of roof. Supporting all of this were dozens tree trunks that were composed of cogs precariously stacked upon each other, the faces of random clocks both digital and old fashioned nestled in between the spaces the cogs created. Neon blue, orange, and yellow butterflies lazily wheeled around, getting chased by the occasional clockwork bird. Steam lingered at the bases of some of the trees or puffed from random spots on the ground, creating an almost dreamy atmosphere. _Everything has its beauty indeed. _

Shaking my head, I continued forward, following the path that cut straight through this little forest of time. I have to keep focused now, I couldn't get distracted by my exotic surroundings. I took a deep breath through my mouth, both tasting and smelling metallic steam and sulfur. Up ahead the path opened up into an incredibly large balcony that was the size of a court yard.

Machina casually lounged on the thick concrete railing that lined the balcony so that I viewed his lean and muscular body in profile. The cables of his back propped him upright as he stared over the expanse of his kingdom, one hand resting on his knee while the other toyed with a necklace around his neck, idly turning the pendant in his fingertips. Even though he looked peaceful enough, I was acutely aware of the power that coursed through him like a sleepy storm, feeling its presence even from here. I paused at the fringe of the little forest, unsure what to do. It looked like he was deep in thought, and I was reluctant to disturb him. And that is when something flew out of nowhere and latched onto my leg.

"GAH!" I yelped, shaking my leg in a panic and hobbling around. "Get off!"

The gremlin that had decided to glomp my calf gave an indecipherable buzzing laughter, flashing me its glowing blue teeth. I felt the prick of its nails digging into my jeans – not enough to hurt but enough to freak me out further. "Off! Now!" I commanded, shaking harder.

In my peripheral vision Machina was looking at my ridiculous 'get-the-creepy-gremlin-off' dance, and had tucked his necklace into his shirt and was now sauntering towards the spectacle. I didn't have to clearly see his face to know that he was vastly amused. Determined to get the bugger off without his help, I bent down, violently jerking its little wrinkled gray hands from my pants and threw the creature away from me. It yelped in pain, bouncing to a stop on the ground before scurrying to Machina for protection. He easily scooped the tiny creature into his arms as it chattered incoherently, glaring at me furtively.

"So you called me up here to see me get mauled by your gremlin lackey? Well _that's _real mature. Looks like someone has too much free time on his hands." I said sarcastically. My sarcastic remark, however, was dangerously close to nervous babbling. I reined in my anxiety, not wanting to show that I was more than a little scared about the prospect of getting punished.

"That was quite rude, Meghan love." He said, gravely regarding the little goblin as if he understood the buzzing static that emitted from the little creature. "This is Razor, a very prominent gremlin. You should treat him with more respect."

"What?" I sputtered, "He attacked me!"

"Nonsense. He was merely showing you affection. You should apologize."

"Are you serious?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes. But if you don't want to, so be it." He gave the goblin a quick scratch on the head, the contact sending little blue sparks off its domed head. The Iron King set his minion down, whispering something that I couldn't catch before it bounded off. Razor shot me a malevolent glare before disappearing into the garden.

"Now," he said, a slow predatory smile spreading across angular face. I had to suppress a shudder, "I promised to give you lessons."

"Um…what?" I said, caught off guard. This was the last thing I expected from him. Was this some kind of ploy? Make me believe that I got off Scott free and then I don't know, punish me severely? "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Ah yes," he reached out unexpectedly, tilting my chin up with the tip of his index finger to see my bruised jaw better. "You attempted to escape yesterday."

The odd gesture caught me off guard, yet again. Silently cursing myself for letting the bastard touch me, I grabbed his wrist and jerked it away from my face. He was much stronger than me and could have resisted, but he let me go with a smirk.

"And?" I prompted, tired of waiting to hear the jurisdiction of my actions. I just wanted to get this over with.

"And what?" He returned.

"Aren't you going to throw me jail? Threaten me so I won't try it again?" I threw up my hands in exasperation. "Would you just stop dancing around the subject and tell me what you are going to do with me?"

"Are you asking me to punish you?" He asked, looking as though he was on the brink of laughing, "I'm not sure if such a pathetic escape attempt is even worth a slap on the wrists."

For some reason, that hurt a little more than I would have liked. The excursion was clumsily planned without a doubt, but this flippant treatment like the whole attempt was some child's game is downright insulting. I had to resist the sudden urge to punch that smug expression off his angular face.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I actually got away." I sneered.

"You? Getting away?" He laughed. It was a sharp sound, a spike of harsh delight, "You were much too predictable to have any hope. Did you think Virus there out of pure coincidence?"

I glared daggers at him, the need to punch or strangle him itching even more at my fingers. Oblivious to my violent thoughts, he continued unperturbed. "Once you knew Tertius would be sent on the mission to retrieve the scepter in the Tir Na Nog, it wasn't hard to guess what your next move would be. You want to be reunited with your prince, and a trod opening up to his homeland would be the best bet, wouldn't it?

"Now if you're done begging for punishment, we have a lesson to get on with."

I glowered at him, not quite sure what to say. At least I'm not in trouble, but I didn't feel as relieved as I should be. Probably because he knew my course of action before I even did. If I wanted to escape, I'd have to find a more unique way, one that he wouldn't expect.

_Or I have to kill him._

The thought made my throat go dry with dread_. _ Machina may be a jerk, but jerk or not I didn't know if I could do it. He bent down, picking up a metal pebble and rolling it in between his gloved fingers tips.

"You will find that I teach a little differently than Tertius." He said as the pebble began to glow red hot. I eyed it warily. "I prefer, how do the mortals phrase it? The 'dropping you in the deep end to see if you can swim' approach." The pebble elongated, shaping into a thin sword. The metal's orange and red glow faded to silver once more, and he handed me the blade. I gingerly accepted it, finding that it was still warm to the touch and surprisingly light.

"Judging by your build, speed will be your advantage. It would be wise to keep light on your feet." Machina reached down, unsheathing his own blade with a flourish. Blue electricity danced along its serrated edge. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you seriously going to fight me with _that._" I squeaked, inching backwards.

"Welcome to the deep end." He smiled softly, his black eyes strangely hollow. It sent chills down spine.

"_Hell no_ I'm not fighting –"

"Defend yourself."

He attacked.

The Iron King's sword was a blur of motion, moving straight at my head. I barely brought my blade up in time to block the lethal strike. The force of the impact jarred my arms painfully, making me drop my weapon. He stepped to the side, bashing the back of my knees with the broad end of his sword. A nasty shock erupted from the point of impact, making me gasp before I collapsed to the ground in a pitiful heap.

"Get up." He commanded. Even though his voice was monotone, I caught the edge of irritation it held.

_Screw that. _I gritted my teeth against the pain, my legs burning as if someone had decided to slap me with a red hot poker. I felt a boot nudge me, forcing me to flip over on my back. Tears stung my eyes, and I blinked rapidly before they could spill over.

"Hmm you're weaker than I thought. That was just a light tap." Machina mused. "Now if you're done lying there, I have much to teach you and not a lot of time."

"Oh why yes, I'm just… lying here, writhing in… pain for shits and giggles." I gasped, clutching pitifully at my knee. _Damn that hurts._

"I suppose I can deactivate the electricity until you become more experienced." He allowed. "However, if you don't get up soon…"

He dangled the tip of his blade over my chest, electricity crackling on the point and eager to shock me once more. The Iron King, it seemed, didn't care if I was wounded. I don't think he even understood what _wounded _meant.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ground out, stumbling dizzily to my feet like a drunkard. My legs buckled, but by sheer force of will I was able to keep standing. I was more than determined to not get shocked again.

"I'm teaching you your first lesson." He replied casually, "You must always stay on your feet, otherwise you won't last in combat. To get your body used to immediately recovering, I will give you three seconds to get back up whenever you are knocked down. If you don't, I will shock you. Sound fair?"

"No, it doesn't." I growled. "You're a friggin' maniac."

He gave me a cold amused smile, "I know. Now you better pick up your weapon before I attack again hmm?"

Armed or unarmed, I knew that the Iron King would attack me. I quickly considered my chances of running away to escape this somehow, but disregarded that thought just as fast. No, he would probably shock me even worse if I tried anything like that. My best chance of survival would be to fight back. I lurched clumsily for my weapon, gritting my teeth as I prepared for the onslaught.

He nodded in approval, the blue electricity disappearing from his blade. "Now remember, light on your feet."

Tertius was impossible to beat, but he never hurt me intentionally. Machina was just as unbeatable as my former teacher, however he _did_ hurt me on purpose. He gave me tips as we sparred - how to hold the weapon, the correct way to block and so on. If I didn't do something right, he was quick to slap me with the broad side of his blade. It was a light tap, according to him, but left me gasping and numb.

"Stop being so stiff. I feel rigor mortis setting in just by watching you." He quipped, jabbing at an opening in my defense which I half blocked, half dodged. I was too tired to snap back. Instead I concentrated my energy into not getting hit again. I wasn't used to wielding a weapon, and the weight of the sword was taking its toll. My muscles screamed in protest just to hold it.

The Iron King used fear and pain as a motivator, forcing me learn faster than I ever did with Tertius. I really didn't like this method. He knocked me to my hands and knees several times, but I was always quick to get up, terrified to get shocked once more. My palms and knees were scraped and raw from my falls, and if they started bleeding I didn't notice. There simply wasn't time to notice those kinds of details. He pressed me mercilessly, even when I was disarmed he kept coming at me, forcing me to scramble for my weapon before he could hurt me. I was soon trembling from exertion, sweat soaking my shirt as I desperately tried to stay on my feet.

"Aren't you going to attack me? You can't win a fight just by defending yourself."

"Well… if you haven't noticed…" I said between ragged breaths, diving out of the way of his blade, "I'm doing my best to… keep doing this." My shoulder and hip, the most recent places he slapped me, felt numb and swollen.

"It doesn't matter. If you don't properly attack me, I just might start cutting you." My eyes widened. Even though his expression was blank, I caught the very serious threat in his voice.

I felt utterly helpless. There was no way I could get out of this macabre training session without doing what he said. If I didn't do what he said, he would probably zap me.

I started jabbing at him with my blade, and he easily deflected the hits. I thought I was doing alright, until he started countering my attacks with lightning speed.

"You're slowing down, love. You have to move faster than that." He said lazily as he swept my legs from underneath me once more. I landed on my stomach, my breath painfully knocked from my lungs. Splotches of white light danced behind my eyes.

"One…Two… Three." A shock ripped into my side, making my body convulse and my vision blur. Tears, wet and hot, streamed down my face.

"Get up." He said mercilessly, "One… two…" I desperately lurched to my feet, half gasping and sobbing. "For crying out loud! Can you give me a break?"

"Breaks are for the weak." And he pressed me on.

We might have been sparring for minutes, or even hours. I couldn't tell anymore. My world had shrunk to just me, Machina, and our weapons. Despite my concentration, he was too fast, and it was all I could do to keep on my feet. But no matter how much my body hurt, I couldn't stop. Every part of my body was screaming for me to lie down, to at least put down my sword and get a drink. I simply couldn't.

"Attack me again." Machina said.

"Weak. Try again." He said, deflecting my blow.

"You would die if you make that mistake in a real fight." As he disarmed me.

"Pay attention to your defenses."

Machina's constant stream of criticism blurred together in my head. My patience and my temper were wearing dangerously thin. When he gave me a sharp slap on the thigh for not blocking correctly, I couldn't help but shout. "Can you stop FUCKING doing that!"

"Alright," The king replied, lightening flashing deep in his eyes, "I'll stop slapping and start cutting you instead. Does that sound better?" He aimed a hit at my stomach, and I quickly dodged it.

Anger flared bright and hot through me, and something in my head snapped.

I couldn't take this anymore.

No. I WOULD not take this anymore.

I launched at him with renewed vigor, slashing at his head, my muscles straining and burning in protest. "No you fucking ASSHOLE! What kind of depraved THING are you? No wonder everyone hates you! You're sick… twisted…" I kept swinging at him, putting all my energy into each hit. The ring of metal on metal crashed angrily into my ears, "and… you're greedy for power… and cruel… I mean…who the HELL gets enjoyment out of this… training!"

Finally he decided to counter, forcing me backwards and into a frantic series of blocks. "Do you really think I enjoy seeing you sweat and sob?" He snapped, his serrated blade screeching against mine. "And if you don't start paying attention and blocking properly I _really _will cut you! At least that will shut you up for a while."

I gave a breathless laughter that sounded more like a wheeze, "You…! Are an idiot…! Did you know that the no one really cares about you…! The lower fey wouldn't give a shit if you died. And what's a king if his subjects… don't even care about him!" I was ranting now. I hardly knew what I was saying. Words and profanities had decided to drop from my mouth and I couldn't stop them.

"If you don't start paying attention, you will be grievously wounded." He growled menacingly. I was past the point of being cowed by his ominous countenance though. My brain worked feverishly, picking up all of the details I knew about Machina to throw in his face. From talking with Ferrum in the tunnels, the information I glimmered from the other fey, even the dream I had last night – it all became potential ammo to hurt him. I wanted to hurt him in any way I could. I wanted to hurt him as much as he was hurting me right now. He was the sole reason why I couldn't be with my family, or Puck or Ash, even Tertius. I wanted him to hurt as much as I was.

"You are a pathetic ruler compared to Ferrum! You… were just blood thirsty… and took his throne out of greed!"

"I was not." Something changed in his tone, but I was too angry to even care. I was on a roll, and wasn't stopping.

"What makes you even…THINK that you could do half a good job as… him when you have to stoop so low as to…coerce somebody to be your GODAMN Queen!" I was barely able to side step Machina's incoming blow, my sword almost jarred from my hands in the process.

"If you don't start paying attention, you will be grievously hurt." He said quietly. I ignored the sudden power I sensed coming off of him, I could practically _feel_ the mechanics in his body humming.

I suddenly remembered the dream I had with vivid clarity. The voice warned me of intermingling with Machina's nightmares because they were very personal. It was the perfect thing to throw in his face. To make him hurt.

"No wonder… _she_ hated you for killing him! No wonder … Chrome left you…because you are a monster!"

I didn't know what happened next, it happened too fast. He made a sound that was both shocked, angry, and grief stricken as his sword whipped out blindingly fast. I tried to block, but his blade sliced clean through mine, its cruel serrated edged biting deep into my forearm. A strange, strangled sound came out of my throat as I dropped to me knees in shock, hot blood streaming from the slash that ran from my wrist to elbow.

Trembling, I clutched the cut, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. So much blood...

Somehow, through the blinding haze of pain, I heard Machina's unsteady breathing. We stayed like that for a moment, both of us in shock, the tension between us seeming to crackle through the air. _He actually… he cut me… I…can't move my arm… what the hell did he do to me…?_ I heard him take a deep, steadying breath to regain his composure. I felt a touch at my shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screeched, the savage sound surprising me. I jerked away from his touch, my whole body shaking. I realized I was sobbing. I was angry, in a shit load of physical pain, and had enough of him.

"Don't you…dare touch me." I hissed between my heaving breathes. I tried to stand up, but the slight movement sent another wave of pain to my arm. I clenched my teeth, fresh tears springing to my eyes and blurring my vision. The smell of tangy blood was overwhelming, making my stomach churn.

"Meghan." I heard Machina sigh. He crouched in front of me, his long silver hair and trench coat teasing my peripheral vision. His voice was rough and resigned when he spoke again. "If I don't take you to a doctor, you will bleed to death."

"I don't… need your help…" I bit, trying to stand again. He made no move to help me, only watched as I made another attempt and crumpled back down, whimpering in pain. Even the slightest movement was excruciating, and not to mention my body was weaker than a newborn's from our duel.

"You're weak." He said slowly and matter-of-factly. "It would be best if I carried you. Is that okay with you?

I took a deep breath and nodded, shoving my pride aside. I could tell he was doing the same thing by asking for my permission to pick me up. Now wasn't the time for bickering. I just wanted the pain to stop. I would have crawled out of my skin to escape it.

He was surprisingly gentle when he scooped me up into his arms. I stared at the dark red gash in my arm, hypnotized by the gore. I clutched it to my chest to staunch the bleeding until my white shirt became a wet crimson. Red. Pain. The steady hum of Machina's body. Those were the last things I remembered before I rested my head against his chest, letting the blackness take me.

**A/N OMFGAAAAAAAWD this story has reached... above 40,000 words... a novel (in Nanowrimo standards) is 50,000 words... OMGAWD THIS IS LIKE MY FIRST NOVEL! THIS IS THE MOST I'VE EVER WRITTEN ON ONE STORY! It's all thanks to you guyz :D Once I get to 50,000 words... Idk... I have to do something special. Anybody have any ideas? Like character bios or something more exciting? I wish I could show you my smutty drabble of Meghan and Machina ****but I can't until this is finished XD.**


	9. Recovery

**A/N - Well, it been a while ;) Let's get started again.**

** All comments, suggestions, and critiques shall be used as creativity fuel for my next chapter! More fuel = faster writing! Hooha! **

When I woke up, I found myself staring at a high arched ceiling the color of a polished safety pin. Okay, this whole blacking-out-and-waking-up-somewhere else thing had to stop.

I tried to sit up to get a bearing on my surroundings, only to immediately regret it. _Holly shit! _Each little muscle fiber seemed to simultaneously scream "_DON'T MOVE!" _Gasping from the intense and unexpected pain, I sank back into the bed like a giant sack of potatoes, blinking rapidly. Did someone put me through meat grinder while I was out? It took me another moment to realize something was firmly wrapped around my arm. A bandage.

Oh yeah. I wasn't just sore. Now that I thought about it, every part of my body felt swollen, nicked, and bruised from the major butt whooping Machina gave me. The previous day's events trickled back into memory in a series of snippets. The dream. The macabre training session. Getting pissed off and blurting something from said dream. And then Machina going berserk for a split second which resulted in a shattered sword and one heck of a cut. It was possibly the worst timing to stumble upon a skeleton in Machina's closet.

Even if I did touch on something a little sensitive, he over reacted. Who the hell just _slices _someone open like that? I immediately imagined doing the same to him in a glorious act of revenge, just so he knew how much it physically hurt to get cut and be even. I sighed, feeling my abs complain from the movement. Then again, the training he put me through proved that he was impossible to touch in a fight, and physically harming him was purely wishful thinking. The only thing I could do was give him a good verbal bashing. I glared the ceiling, visualizing the angry onslaught he was going to get from me. _Oh, he's not going to hear the end of this…_

"Good evening your majesty." A light blue robot leaned over my damaged, brooding figure. Its mouth consisted of a screen with a line that flexed and wiggled when it spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Like…really sore." I huffed, sounding more like a petulant five year old rather than a queen thirsting for vengeance.

"You are experiencing a delayed onset of muscle soreness. Would you like me to directly apply an anti-inflammatory substance to your bloodstream to ease you discomfort?" A light flared behind it, and it took me a moment to realize that it was from the pair of glass butterfly wings attached to the bot's back.

"By 'directly apply to my bloodstream...' "

The robot held out its hand, the small plates of its forefinger unfolding and peeling back to reveal a very long and very thin needle. My eyes bulged.

"It's quite painless I assure you."

I wasn't crazy about shots, but the bite of a needle was nothing compared to immobilizing soreness my body was experiencing.

"You won't feel a thing your majesty." It reassured. I swallowed and nodded, half expecting to feel a small pinch where needle was inserted into the crook of my elbow. However, it was as painless as promised. I sighed, feeling the medication melt the soreness in my arm and spread.

"You will be ready to be mobile in twenty seven minutes." The bot straightened, the plates on its fore finger quietly clicking as it concealed the needle once more. "We will have to change the bandages on your arm in a few days and check on how well you are healing. Is there anything you require your Majesty? Would you like refreshment of any sort?"

Now that the robot nurse mentioned it, I was thirsty and my stomach felt quite empty, and soup sounded perfect. "Can I have some soup and something to drink?"

The bot bowed, "Of course your majesty, give me a moment and I shall retrieve it." It only did take a moment, before I knew it the nurse was back and handing me a tray of steaming chicken noodle soup with a can of soda on the side. Nothing like Pepsi to heal the body, right?

"I also have something of use for you." The machine formally announced. A compartment in its torso popped open. Reaching in, it withdrew a sleek, silver phone. "It has already been preprogrammed with key contacts, such as lieutenants and generals you may wish to get in touch with."

My mood immediately brightened as I accepted the gift. A phone! My first phone! I slid my thumb across screen to unlock it, flipping through the home screen in growing excitement. This was a huge upgrade from the family land line in the kitchen.

"I really appreciate this." I said, the closest way of thanking without saying thank you. The nurse bobbed a bow, and with a few polite sentences of farewell it retreated from the room.

As I explored my new device with one hand and spooned broth soup into my mouth with the other, I remembered that buying a phone for me and Robbie used to be one of my biggest goals I had, along with getting a drivers permit. It was only now that I realized that Puck would have never, in a million years, own a phone. He would have "accidently" broken it no doubt. The thought of Puck sent a sharp pain of longing through me. I missed him so much. I had no idea how he was doing on the path of recovery, whenever or not he was still asleep. As soon as I thought about his condition though, I knew the answer. He was fine, and awake. I was one hundred percent positive, as if I saw him emerge from the tree himself. Something tugged on the back of mind, the image of him arguing with a dryad as he fell out of its tree. I frowned, trying to think of why I had that memory. Part of a dream?

A little message popped up on the phone that read _Wi-Fi detected. _Curious, I pressed the connect button. Now that I thought about it, I was getting a lot of random information from dreams that proved to have some significance, at least judging by Machina's berserk reaction. Another memory tugged at me. And that wasn't the first dream I had either. During my first night in the Nevernever, when Puck shrank us to the size of peanuts to sleep in a twig mans tree, I dreamed of Ash. I couldn't remember the details, but it felt significant. Goosebumps rose on my arms. Why was I having these dreams? It was hard to remember all of them; perhaps I should start keeping a dream journal of some sort.

Another box popped up, informing me that I was connected to Iron Tower Wi-Fi. Lo and behold, I was reunited with beloved internet. I carefully tapped the URL of my email, my fingers fumbling over the petite touch screen key board. The last time I kept a dream journal was in middle school. It only lasted for a week, for I discovered that I desired sleeping for an extra ten minutes rather than writing dreams that consisted of wonky logic and indescribable events. Now that I thought of it, I did dream about a lot of strange creatures that could pass as fey…

Unsurprisingly, it turned out that the website or my email didn't exist in the Nevernever. I searched for familiar social sites, only to discover that they too were non-existent. I wasn't too disappointed though, I didn't expect to get in contact with the mortal world via internet, but it was still worth a shot.

_Okay Meghan, back to the action. I gotta get out of here. _The only sources of information that I could trust was Tertius and perhaps my dreams. Anyone else can easily betray me to Machina. I had no idea where I could find a Trod back to the mortal world or the Unseelie court. _Unless…_

I typed _Trods _into the search bar, and numerous results were listed. It looked like the Iron fey had their own web at their disposal. Selecting the first result on the list, I encountered a web page that read _The Wanderer: The experts of Trod travel _in large blue letters across the screen_._ Hitting the link that read _Traveling basics_, my hopes were dashed,

To keep the lines through the trods short and efficient, we recommend coming prepared. Please follow the following procedures and rules to ensure a short waiting time.

1. Please buy passes well in advance. Traveling without a pass is strictly prohibited.

2. Provide a form of identification such as photo id or serial number.

3. Harassing guards and staff in anyway will not be tolerated. All traveling rights through The Wanderer are forfeit if a customer attempts to bribe, trick, or ….

I didn't read the rest of the rules, already realizing I hit a big problem. The trods here were guarded and, if I assumed right, everyone who passed is documented (which is why the guards require ids and serial numbers). Machina already proved to be thinking one step ahead of me when he ruined my first escape attempt. If anything, he already has an eye on all of the official trods. If the guards didn't stop me at the gates, I'd be caught within seconds of passing into the human world. I'd have to find a more back door way of escaping. Which would mean that I'd have to get to know the fey better: they were the ones who would know the ins and outs of the kingdom. Again, I wished Tertius didn't have to go on the mission; I could have really used some of his help at this point.

Slurping the rest of my soup and drink, I stretched, testing my muscles. Whatever the nurse injected me with worked absolute wonders, the stiffness in my limbs had practically melted away. Suddenly feeling restless, I slid out of the bed and stretched again, feeling each vertebrae _pop. _Now that I was standing, I still felt slightly stiff, but it was a major improvement from the time I woke up.

I finally noticed that the clothes I wore were fresh and clean, a far cry from the dirty, sweaty outfit I wore when I was hauled into the medical ward. A new set of tennis shoes waited for me at the end of the bed, which I slipped on with little difficulty. The bandage thankfully didn't hinder the movement of my fingers, but it did slightly restrict the flexibility of my elbow. It was time to start exploring and hopefully plot a more successful escape plan.

I walked between a couple of rows of beds, all tidy and ready to take a patient at a moment's notice. Hesitating at the double doors that led out of the ward, I suddenly remembered the idea to start a dream journal. I returned to my bed and pressed the nurse assist button. When I turned around, I jolted in alarm, the nurse seeming to have appeared out of nowhere without a sound.

"How may I assist you, your majesty?"

"I was wondering if I could have a notebook and pencil." I replied breathily, still trying to calm the mad beating heart.

The bot, I noticed, didn't have legs, the body tapering into a point that hovered a foot off the ground. Shaking it head, the line in the bots face flexed as it spoke. "I apologize your majesty; objects containing paper are hard to come by in the Iron Kingdom. It may take a day to retrieve one. In the meantime, would an Ipad be a sufficient substitute?"

"Sufficient? It would be more than sufficient that would be amazing!" I couldn't contain my enthusiasm. First an Ipod, then a smart phone and now an Ipad? This was like Christmas, only a lot more expensive than the ones I grew up with.

Another compartment popped open in the machine's pale blue torso, and with a motion that was similar to pulling a rabbit out a hat, the nurse withdrew a shiny silver Ipad and handed it to me.

The compartment gave a soft hiss as it closed again. "Feel free to keep it your majesty."

I marveled the sleek design, pressing the power button to boot it up. "What's your name? Not your true name." I quickly amended, "A name you go by."

"My name is M7193 your majesty."

"I appreciate this M7193." _Perhaps I shouldn't have asked. I don't know how I'm going to remember that name…_

"Your welcome your majesty. I am pleased I could be of use." It bowed, the line on its mouth bending into a U in a strange version of a smile. "Is there anything else you shall require?"

"No, that's it." When the bot didn't straighten from its bow or made a move to leave, I added, "You're excused if you need to be somewhere else."

"If there is anything else I can assist you with, please don't hesitate to call your majesty." I was struck with the absurd image of a floating butterfly pen as it made its leave, silently disappearing from the ward through a door on the far side.

Scarcely populated hallways greeted me when I left the sanctuary of the mini hospital wing. The fey here seemed to be more knowledgeable about my identity for the few praying mantis and hacker elves gave me bows of acknowledgment as I passed. The ever so faint strains of piano music echoed through the air, a montage of fast notes and intricate melodies. Even though I could hardly hear it, the music was simply breath taking.

I wandered my way closer to the sound, my feet almost silent against the metal tiled floor. I didn't want to disturb the pianist, but I definitely wanted to hear better. Aside from Tertius, it felt like the piano music had become one of the few companions I had in this place, although much more sporadic in its visits. Now, if I could find a location where I could listen to some first rate background tunes to start my dream journal, I could hopefully have a peaceful yet productive evening.

While the piano got a little louder as I wandered closer, I had the realization that I had no idea what rooms I should or should not be in. Doors studded the hallways in irregular intervals, but I didn't know if they led to another's living quarters or to areas that are openly shared like a cafeteria. How embarrassing would it be for me set up camp in another's bedroom? That would be the equivalent of coming home and finding the president using my bedroom as his office. Awkward.

I was spared the anxiety of invading someone's personal space when I finally gained the courage to poke my head through a door. A narrow room presented a maze of stacked chairs - some stacks of plastic and metal seats reached the ceiling like great pillars, while others stood alone, obviously more expensive and not as stackable. The music in here seemed louder, indicating that the room where the song originated from was close or at least shared the same air vent. A chair storage closet wasn't the most elegant place for a queen's office, but it was private and seemed safe enough.

Stepping into my new hideout, I closed the door behind me and started to ply a chair from its stack to use as a foot rest. I ventured further into the maze to find my main seat, choosing an elegant and plush white chair that couldn't be seen from the door. All set up and hidden away, I grabbed my Ipad and started typing.

First my words came slow and haltingly, the sentences awkward and unsure. But once I remembered a detail, such as a set of fire hydrant red lips or the New Orleans Park, details came flowing back into memory, my fingers flying over the touch screen keyboard to keep up. The dream I had before getting injured by an enraged Machina flushed back to life. I had been experiencing a nightmare through the Iron King's eyes. A young woman comforted him and then left him, accusing "Mecka" of murder and being a monster. After that scene abruptly ended, I saw Puck emerging from the tree and Ash in the Wyldwood. There was someone else in that dream too, warning me of their inevitable failure to rescue me. Was that voice something from my imagination or was someone really there? The implication of someone else in my head made the hair on my arms rise. Other dreams rose fresh to the surface of my consciousness like delicate daffodil sprouts emerging from a barren winter ground. They were there all along and never had the chance to grow, but now, fed with memory and realization, they stretched their delicate necks towards the awakening sun. I finally remembered the one I first had when I entered the Nevernever. Ash was in Ethan's room, looking into his closet…tracking me and Puck…which turned out to be true, hence the terrifying chase the prince gave us the next day when he caught up. Even the dream before that, the night after my parents sent Beau to the pound and before Ethan was kidnapped, I dreamed Ethan's rabbit, Floppy, was talking to me. For the life of me, I couldn't remember what he said.

I don't know how much time had passed, but the piano music was long gone and my hands were still desperately trying to keep up with my thoughts when I was interrupted. My pocket started vibrating and an annoying, muffled ring tone erupted into the silence of the room. Fumbling with my pocket and cursing under my breath, I finally got it out. The reader ID read "Secretary". Puzzled as to who the secretary was, I tapped the "Accept Call" button and pressed the phone against my ear hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Greetings your royal highness, I am S571. I have been assigned to be your personal secretary." A nasal robotic voice responded. "I am to notify you of any upcoming appointments or activities. I am also able to summon anyone you wish and arrange any meetings at your command. I can also answer any questions you may have regarding Iron fey customs, etiquette, and information on individuals. Would you like to receive my notifications by call or text?"

"Umm text." I replied, deciding that I didn't like my phone bursting into irritating song while I was preoccupied. "Wait, who assigned you to be my secretary?"

"Siri did your majesty." The name sounded familiar, and it took me a moment to remember she was the blond elf who helped me get ready for my wedding. "My initial reason to calling you, your majesty, is to introduce myself and to also notify you that Machina has summoned you to his office."

My teeth clenched at the mention of his name. Normally I would flat out deny coming to his office just to spite him, however I had a lot I needed to tell him. Well, maybe shout at him…

"Okay where is his office?"

"I will send you map coordinates to your phone to guide you."

After excusing the secretary, I hung up and leaned back into the plush cushions of the chair, cracking my knuckles one by one as I thought of malicious accusations and comebacks. Saving my progress on the Ipad, my phone buzzed once more, ready to guide me to Machina's office.

I traveled my way through twisting corridors, all of them clean and modern looking which meant I was in the higher part of the tower. The revelation of my dreams swirled in my mind, along with the impending confrontation. How many other significant dreams have I had? What is the best insult throw in Machina's face?

It didn't take long to find the door. I paused before it, taking a deep breath. About to push the touch screen to open it though, I heard muffled voices. I pressed my ear against the cool metal of the door to hear better.

"… Seems like your new marriage is going nicely. How was the honey moon?" Multiple buzzing voices asked at once. It must be Virus. There was a long silence, and I can only imagine that she and Machina exchanged a look.

"Jealous are you?"

A snort. "Oh please. Do you really think I'd be jealous of a half breed whose husband took a sword to her arm whenever she said something wrong?"

Instead of a quick, biting remark from Machina like I expected, I heard him sigh "It's not like that." He sounded weary, and if I'm not mistaken, regretful?

"Then what is it like?" There was a click of heels as Virus paced, "You haven't been acting yourself."

There was a squeak as Machina leaned back into his chair, "Please illuminate. It seems like you have become quite the expert on my behavior." He replied, his voice cool with disinterest.

"Admit it, I was the only woman able to read you." I didn't have to see her face to tell that she smirked. Her buzzing voice became lower, somber. "One, your composing music again. You haven't done that since she left. Two, you lost your temper, which hasn't happened since who knows when. Three, you are easily agitated. And hmm there is one more. Oh yes! You chose a half breed as a queen. _Queen._ I understand using her as a pawn against Oberon but why make her queen?"

"We already had this discussion."

"Well maybe we should have it again since you didn't answer the question last time."

"You will see all in due time."

"You're plotting something."

"Aren't I always?"

"I don't know if I like this particular plot."

"You should leave before my little queen arrives."

Since I was by the only exit to his office, I took that as my cue to leave. I crept as quickly as I could in the direction I came from, hoping that Virus wouldn't catch sight of me. I took a corner and leaned against the wall, heart pounding. Machina had a plan, one that even his lieutenants didn't know. Did it have to do with taking the Nevernever or something else?

Machina's office door hissed open, and the stab of stilettos echoed along hallway… towards me. Taking a deep breath, I took out my phone and held it in front of me as if I was still navigating to the King's office. Virus rounded the corner just I started walking again.

Our gazes met. Her dark green eyes glared into mine as she glided past me, balanced perfectly on ridiculously high green stilettos. I held her milk curdling stare for an instant before we passed each other, heading our separate directions. _Wow. Did I do something or did someone pee in her cheerios this morning? _I was half surprised that she didn't attempt to shoulder me into the wall.

I paused at Machina's door once more, but this time pressed the touch screen to open it without knocking first.

Considering that Machina was a king, I expected that his office would be opulent and fancy, with plush rugs and crystal chandeliers or maybe something similar in design to the large intimidating throne room. There were none of these things. The room was a modest size for an office, practical. There were no decorations, only shiny silver walls, except for the back one which was just a huge window that overlooked the Iron Kingdom. Facing towards me, sitting at one of the two desks side by side was Machina. A hologram that acted as his computer screen on his desk threw blue light onto his sharp facial features, making him look more alien than man.

His black eyes flickered to my bandaged arm before finding my eyes. The hologram on his desk blinked out of existence as his attention turned to me. "Did you sleep well?"

The inquiry was so flat, void of any mockery or concern that I thought I was missing something. I immediately shook off my sense of unbalance.

I approached his desk slowly, letting my anger boil to the surface once more. "What. The _hell. _Were you thinking?" My voice rose, sounding like shrapnel as it bounced off unadorned walls. "Do you think its okay to abuse me just because you're king? Wow, it's really sad to see someone of your standing bend down to the level of domestic abuse. I suppose I shouldn't be too disappointed, I mean you _did_ kidnap a little kid and coerced a girl to marry your sorry ass. I don't think you can get any lower on the pathetic ruler ladder."

"Accidents happen." He replied, completely emotionless. That small hint of regret he expressed to Virus might as well have been nonexistent. Whatever. Fine. But what happened to the snide, fiery Machina I always butted heads with?

All of the other angry accusations that I planned in my hospital bed seem to have been derailed. I expected something like "You deserved it." which I would have responded with something along the lines of "Well, you deserve a slap to the face. Why don't I oblige you real quick?" and then I really _would _have done it. Instead of that scathing, yet obsolete response, I lamely said, "I suppose it's too much to ask for a sincere apology for this _accident, _or you know, the other shit you put me through." My cheeks burned. That sounded stupid and weak in my head, and even more so now that I said it out loud.

"Yes it is. Now if you're done with your tantrum we have work to do."

I laughed harshly, "We? _We? _How about _you. _I'm not going to do anything with you. You have completely lost my cooperation thanks to your little stunt."

He arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at that. "Really now?"

"Yeah." I snapped.

Machina leaned back in the chair; the simple black long sleeve he wore emphasized his well shaped biceps as the fey folded his arms. The cables protruding from his back drooped to the floor like a frozen silver waterfall, but flicked ever so slightly with his next words. "I have a unit dedicated to watching your family 24/7. My unit is _very _effective when it comes to protecting your family against the courts. With a simple command, however, they can just as easily hurt your family." My blood ran cold at his words, eyes widening. "If I find your cooperation lacking-"

"Don't you dare touch them." I hissed between clenched teeth "Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" He interrupted smoothly. "Stop them? I am interested to see how, seeing that my unit takes orders solely from me."

I stood, rigid, at a loss for the right words. That didn't mean I wasn't thinking of the foulest things to say, of course, but the worst words I knew fell short of doing him any justice. First he attacks me, and now he is threatening my family _again? _Each little vein and artery in my body turned to fire with the thought. My hands shook. I didn't tromp through half the Nevernever to save my brother, only to have his safety threatened by the same monster.

The ass hole of a king regarded me, as if he could read my sour thoughts but was quite apathetic towards them. Taking my silence as acceptance, Machina continued, "Now, as of today-"

In one swift move, I took a step forward, leaned across his desk and slapped him with all my strength. The sound of the impact rang in the ensuing silence.

"Oops. That was an accident." I said, my voice a dangerous whisper. On the outside I was deadly calm, but inside was a completely different mater. _Good god that hurt! OW! Ow ow ow… _I straightened, letting my hands fall to my side, resisting the overwhelming urge to cradle my attacking hand and dance around the room in pain. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Machina's head hadn't moved a fraction of an inch from the blow. A few strands of silver hair were displaced, that was it. And his eyes… oh his eyes…

He was dead pan, but beneath his pale, stoic face was glimmer of murderous intent. I was staring into a black, depthless ocean that wanted to drown me. It was a force that wanted to push its way through my nose and down my screaming mouth, to fill my lungs until it crushed the beat from my heart. But I wasn't afraid.

We stared each other down, his anger matched by my own. Black verses green eyes, angry King verses pissed off half breed. He will _not _threaten my family again. Not after what he did to Ethan.

Without taking his gaze from me, he slowly reached up to press the blue tooth blinking at his ear. "General Pollox. I want you to set up a tripping hazard at the top of the stairs. Something that the Chase's can't see, like - "

"STOP!" I screamed, slamming my fists into his desk. "Don't you dare hurt them!"

He released the button from the head set. "Do I have your cooperation then?"

I glared at him, wishing all this hatred I carried at this very moment could lethally poison that soulless bastard. If he threatened me, I wouldn't care. But my family… they were vulnerable. I was helpless, I couldn't protect them, and I couldn't risk them. He had me cornered.

"Fine!" I finally snapped. I threw my hands up, desperate and utterly helpless. "Just call it off."

"Take that back Pollox. Carry on as usual." He said to the general on the other side of the line. To me, he said, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

I could only glower.

"As I was saying earlier, _we _have work to do my little queen."

He motioned at the desk beside him, "Have a seat."

I skulked to the chair he indicated, sinking into it rigid embrace. I suddenly felt weary and small. I refuse to be his perfect pet, but the fact that he could still easily hurt my family made me realize something - my actions affect their safety. Piss Machina off too much and he can order a car crash or a broken leg.

"First we have to organize appointments. My secretary has compiled a list of fey who requested to see us and a brief description of their situation. We have to prioritize them from most to least important and give them an appointment time." The Iron King's voice was monotone, and even though he wore a perfect mask of indifference, I could still sense the dark swirl of anger in him.

I wiggled the white mouse of the computer to wake it up, clenching and unclenching my teeth as I attempted to steady my hands. I tried to slow my breathing.

"Most important matters involve life and death situations. Least important are property disputes. I'm sure you can figure it out once you see the list."

I clicked the folder labeled "Appointment Organizer". A list blinked onto the screen, looking exactly like an email inbox with sender's names, time it was received, and the first few sentences of the message. The only difference was that the side bars weren't covered in cheesy ads or current news.

"Click the 'make new list' button." A side bar popped up on the screen when I did so. "You can either right click and give it a slot number or drag appointments over and rearrange when needed. I customized this program to make it simpler for your use. If you want to change the format, you have but to command your secretary."

I let out and explosive sigh, balefully glaring at the screen as I clicked at an appointment at random and typed an equally random number.

"Any questions?" He asked tersely.

I remained silent, deciding it best to ignore him rather than spew more curses and slaps his way. I didn't need to put my family in danger again just because I didn't want to make a damn list.

"I'll take your moody silence as a no then. All you have to do is arrange twenty appointments for today. Afterwards, we have to receive some of our subjects in the throne room to sort their problems."

Instead of making any acknowledgment to what he said, I simply scrolled down the screen, skimming the titles.

Increasing burglary crimes in Crimson sector

Replacement request for Chief Engineer

Genocide of Wire Foot Clan.

Brink of war between Omega and Shiba clans -

"And, little queen," Machina's voice was deadly low besides me, sounding like the frozen, barren ground of winter that held the silent promise of a slow death. I couldn't help but shiver. "If you ever do that again, I will cut your right hand off and send it to your family."

I didn't doubt his sincerity.

This was going to be a long day.


	10. A Queen's Training

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews that kept reminding me to finish this chapter! They really keep me inspired and enable to crank this out. Now, without further ado…**

* * *

><p>"Yes, your majesties," The strange creature wrung it delicate wire claws, its frail voice warbling above the quite chatter of the petitioners in line behind him, "The royal stores of gasoline are at an all time low. Not only because of the war preparations, but renegades in sectors five and six have been stealing shipments."<p>

"And you say there is no trace of the thieves?" Machina asked doubtfully from his throne. I shifted uncomfortably on my own matching throne, wishing there was more cushioning. I have been sitting and receiving appointments with Machina for two hours now, and I couldn't feel my butt.

The small creature before us was composed of scraps of random appliances tied together with wire. A microwave served as the majority of its torso, pots for its upper arms and screwdrivers for its forearms. It shifted its bird like feet of bent coat hangers, "We have never gotten a visual on them, your majesty. We keep tracking the thieves into the tunnels, but loose them there. They cover their tracks very well."

"I see," Machina leaned back in an almost casual manner, considering. He had a way of making impossibly ridged chairs look comfortable. "I would like to speak to the being responsible for tracking the thieves and the manager for cargo security before the day is out."

Siri, the blond elf who helped me prepare for my wedding dress, turned out to be Machina's personal secretary. She lingered just beyond the dais of thrones, a silent shadow that seemed to be an extension of Iron King's will. I saw her make a phone call as soon as Machina finished his sentence, no doubt summoning the two people he just mentioned.

"Thank you for your concern, your majesty." The creature bowed deeply. Machina nodded, excusing him with a motion of his hand.

That was how my day went, fey after fey filing into the throne room to join the line, stepping forward to explain their situation, and being excused with the flip of a hand. Iron Knights guarding the door stood impressively still the whole time, I had no idea how they did it. I squirmed, trying to find new positions that felt comfy.

Machina glanced at me occasionally, making sure I was paying attention. Today was a job shadowing day - my duty was to keep my mouth shut and learn about the Iron Kingdom. Since Machina assigned that role for me, I did my best at first to _not _learn; I yawned noisily while a cyborg spoke of resource management, cleaned my finger nails while a hacker elf updated us on the newest manufactured war machines, prodded my bandaged arm concealed by my thick sweater when a wire spriggon spoke of taxes. To my satisfaction, this vastly annoyed Machina. His jaw clenched whenever I emitted an exaggerated sigh or showed some other bodily sign that yelled _I'm no paying attention! Ha!_

Despite my attempts to be annoying, I couldn't be aloof forever. When subjects bore news of murder, kidnapping, and other human like crimes and strife's, I paid very close attention, being more familiar and empathetic with these situations.

"Send the leaders of the Hexgens a message." He said both to Siri and the relieved android herder before him, "In the future, they must come to me if they have issues with their livestock. In the meantime, they must release the clock work horses they kidnapped, or I will cut off their supply of propane. If they try any of their illegal antics again, I will cut off their heads. Personally."

Machina was all imposing elegance and danger. When we first met on the top of the highest tower, he had used honeyed words to convince me to join him and a threat to seal the agreement. He wielded the same technique here, mixing reasonable words with a warning to get the results he wanted. He ruled with a deft and ruthless hand - a dance only an experienced, cunning leader could do.

"The oil well will not belong to your clan _or _their clan." He told a bristling elf with circuit green skin, "If neither side can negotiate usage rights, I will collapse the well. You have two days to strike a contract, or there will be no oil to fight over. It is time for you to learn how to cooperate with your neighbors rather than compete against them."

Those hours of listening to others problems could be broken into three stages - stage one: subtly annoy Machina. Stage two: genuine interest in the feys' plights combined with the confusion of not knowing what they were talking about or what the heck was going on. Stage three: Exhaustion. My stomach groaned from emptiness, my back ached against the unforgiving seat, and my head felt like a cup of water filled to the brim with knowledge. And I really, _really _needed to go to the bathroom. If I didn't get out soon, I'll be known as the incontinent queen.

A few seconds before I was about to risk Machina's wrath and excuse myself, it was over. No one else waited in line and Siri was punching in last adjustments to the appointment planner. The knights by the entrance were coming back to life, their gaits stiff as they exited the doors to take a well deserved break.

"Is it common for human leaders to pick their nails and noisily yawn while others speak to them?" Machina asked, standing. He didn't forget the first hour.

"Yeah." I yawned, not out of spite this time, but because I was genuinely tired. However, he didn't know that. He sighed with exasperation.

"You're done for the day. Same thing tomorrow."

I groaned. The thought of sitting by Machina all day, again, was horrid to put it mildly.

"Little queen," The Iron King turned around, glowering over me "I am not used to dealing with someone who shows such...impudence towards me. I have been very, _very _patient with you. If you keep finding ways to annoy me," He placed his hands on my arm rests, leaning towards me until our faces were only inches apart. I had to fight the urge to shrink back. "I will make your life vastly unpleasant. If you find it difficult to be civil with me or our subjects, just think of your family."

He straightened, and I could only glare venomously at his stoic face. I knew full well a sharp comeback would only result in a threat to my family. And truth be told, I didn't know when those threats would turn into actions.

* * *

><p>It's strange how all my best ideas came to me in the shower. With the combination of free time and the need to process the day's events, it wasn't surprising that I found myself curled on the lead colored floor, thinking as the hot water drummed against my skin.<p>

I survived a day with Machina. I should get a blue ribbon for such a feat. But, I'll have to do the same tomorrow. And possibly the day after that, and the day after that and so on … until I can get out of here. If my family was to remain unharmed in the time being, I would have to change tactics. I couldn't just keep hurling insults at him whenever I felt like it, justified or not. I didn't want to be cowed into submission, either.

But my pride is not worth Mom, Luke, or Ethan's safety. I huffed in frustration, vigorously scrubbing at my scalp before resting my forehead against my knees. Maybe I should focus my energy on more important things than being a thorn in Machina's side. I still have to escape. And I still had to help the rest of the Nevernever.

The conversation with the elder tree whispered back into my consciousness.

"_What if I can't?" _I had asked the elder dryad, _"What if the Iron King truly is invincible?"_

"_Then we all die." _She had said softly, fading back into her oak. I had been left standing there with the Witchwood arrow, the heart of the dryad's tree. She had given her life for my failure of a quest.

But maybe it's not too late to make things right. Maybe the shards hadn't been destroyed.

Maybe I shouldn't just be focusing on escape. Maybe it's not too late to kill him…

I didn't know what scared me more: trying and failing to kill someone who was invincible, or succeeding. Could I live with myself after becoming a murderer?

That's what it really came down to. Murder.

I didn't have time to think about it when I was first sent stumbling here. I didn't know Machina, and Ash was the one who would strike the fatal blow. If plan A had worked, I wouldn't be here and my consciousness would be clean as a white plate.

But now, I did know him. Not a lot, but enough to be horrified of taking his life, no matter how irritating and terrible he could be. Judging the way the petitioners reacted to him today, he was not just feared; he was respected and heavily admired. I wouldn't be just taking his life; I would be taking their ruler. Yeah, he's a jerk, but it doesn't change the fact he is good at his job and that everyone but me seems to appreciate him. I would be taking a piece of everyone's lives that relied on him.

I would be hated and hunted. _I _would be the bad guy.

I shuddered, uncoiling myself to shut off the shower. I shook off those dark ponderings, toweling my hair and brushing my teeth. The moral dilemma can wait for another day.

* * *

><p>A voice was whispering me to hurry, that he would find her soon. I stumbled forward, following the voice before promptly swallowing a huge mouthful of steam. It felt thick and strange in my lungs as if I just smoked a pack of exotic cigars. Coughing and sputtering against the sensation, I staggered out of the cloud that enveloped me, only to stop short.<p>

Woah.

At first, I thought I was in an underground forest taking the shape of a huge, cavernous tunnel, split down the middle by a river. Its water glowed Caribbean blue, looking more like a toxic spill really. But looking up, I realized I wasn't completely underground after all. A massive crack zigzagged above like an oversized reflection of the stream directly below it. Over cast clouds barely concealed an emerging sun. Large insects wheeled above, a butterfly the size of a diner plate swept over me, casting a huge, colorful shadow with its transparent red wings. Birds chirped from twisted silver trees, wire veins wreathed rocks in thick clumps, bearing glass flowers. I was in a monochromatic forest of graphite and shadow, splashed with vivid hues.

Where was I?

I drifted through the forest, following the river's edge until the trees thinned. They gave way to a rocky knoll. A lone tree stood at the top, a boy and girl with a robotic arm taking shelter underneath the whispering branches. The boy sat cross legged behind the girl, and it looked like he was intensely inspecting her neck.

With a jolt, I realized the boy was Machina. Same silver hair flowed loosely over his shoulders, cables still emerged from his back; but there was something totally different between this youth and the Iron King I knew. And it wasn't just the fact he looked younger… Curious, I approached them, their murmured voices carried by the slight breeze.

"Can you recite the quote you put on the west wing door yesterday?" Machina asked.

"A question that drives me hazy - is it me or the others crazy?"

"Nope." His brow furrowed. He picked up a wire cutter besides him, considering "But for the record, you're the crazy one."

"Hey! It's not my fault!" The girl squeaked indignantly. Machina laughed. Now that _definitely _did not sound like Machina. That laughter lacked the usual sharp, mocking edge. It was genuine.

"Could have fooled me … vandalizing everything with words of wisdom and what not..." He _cut _something in her neck. Alarmed, I floated behind his shoulder. I was instantly relieved and intrigued - he didn't cut into flesh, but a wire. The back of her head and neck were open, the skin splitting down the middle and open like a set of doors. It revealed a thick jumble of machinery - wires, colorful circuit boards of all shapes and sizes, and clear piping that held blue liquid. Machina grabbed a saudering pen amongst the tools that were spread out on a rock besides him, reattaching the fresh cut wire to a small purple circuit board with a curl of smoke. She didn't even flinch.

"How about now?"

"Oh! I feel wooooooonderful! Positively bashing Mecka!" She jumped up, the panels to her head snapping shut, seamlessly disguising itself as skin and hair once more. She started twirling like a ballerina, firecracker red lips bent into a smile of pure euphoria.

"Come back here Chrome." Machina beckoned to her abandoned perch, looking both exasperated and amused. "I still have to rewire your memory core, and now your limbic system has gone haywire."

"But I like this! Let us dance! Lets us have a ball!" She spun away from Machina's reaching hand. "Let's gather the finest of the fey to make party of a lifetime! Virus!" Chrome pranced down the knoll, shouting. "Virus! My greatest bosom buddy! Where is Virus when I need her? We must send invitations immediately!"

Machina stood, and I glided backwards to avoid his unfurling cables.

"Come back here brat!" He called to the figure now waltzing with an imaginary partner.

"Nevaaar!"

"Don't make me drag you back here!"

She paused, delirious mischief leaping in her black eyes. "Ahhh is brother-poos proposing a game of catch?"

"Chrome -"

"Catch me if you can!" She was off like a shooting start, bounding and disappearing into the trees. Machina stared despairingly after her a second, shrugged, then grinned. In that instant, I was hit with the sudden realization that they were like me and Ethan. Whenever I least expected it, he would whack me with a pillow, scream "You're it!" and then sprint away. Extremely annoyed from the ambush, I would take pursuit, capture that wriggling kid, slam dunk him onto the couch and tickle the crap out of him. No matter how hard I tried, it was impossible to stay irritated.

I felt the glamour Machina started pulling around himself, shimmering and powerful.

"You're going down!" He shouted. There it was again, that… _thing… _that made him so different from the king I knew now.

One blink he was there, and the next he was gone, leaving me alone on the little hill. _Note to self - Machina moves at light speed. Running is futile. _

Okay, but really, who is this guy? This Machina wasn't different just from his genuine smile or laugh. The Iron King I knew was brittle as autumn; it was laced through his harsh words, his mocking voice. It was a constant bitterness that edged his eyes and facial expressions. This… Machina I was seeing had none of these qualities. He was jovial and lighthearted, a lush summer compared to a dry autumn, if you will.

In this moment, he was carefree. Truly happy.

Like he never lost anyone he loved.

The scene blackened before me, and I felt myself drifting downwards, a leaf caught on gentle breezes. The blackness was strangely comforting. I alighted in a hallway, similar to the ones that traversed the Iron towers. Instead of the regular fluorescent lighting, however, a red luminosity bathed the metal passage.

I only took two steps before something slammed me against the wall with the force of a boulder. My back collided against cold wall, and before I could react, a forearm pressed against my throat and a body pushed against mine, effectively pinning me.

Silver hair brushed against my cheek when a familiar voice seethed in my ear. "I told you to stop probing my head, sorceress. I tire of your whisperings of fate. I have already decided my path of action." Machina.

"I'm-" I gasped before becoming completely noiseless, finding it impossible to utter more than a syllable with the pressure on my windpipe. I clawed at his arm, squirming against his bare chest, but it was pointless.

_Bare chest? _I flushed scarlet. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Now, why don't you show yourself? I'm eager to finally see who you are."

I'm invisible? Not invisible enough, apparently. Color bloomed me back into corporeal existence, leaving me red faced and glaring into dark stormy eyes.

"Meghan Chase?" He looked genuinely surprised, his arm going lax enough for me to take a greedy gulp of air.

"No, it's Jiminy Cricket." I rasped .

I thought I saw the worst of his death stares when I slapped him. But I was terribly wrong.

His eyes were hot black coals of rage, and I could practically feel them burn through my flesh, making me feel completely exposed and terrified. The red glow of the hall made his face truly demonic. The Iron King pressed his forearm against me once more, but lower so he wasn't choking me. I actually felt him tremble with barely suppressed wrath.

"Get. Out. Now." He bit between clenched teeth.

"I don't know how." My voice was a panicked whisper.

"GET OUT!" He bellowed.

* * *

><p>I jolted awake, gasping. A cold sweat made my shirt cling uncomfortably to my skin. I was shaking, and my head ached. I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm my rabbit heart before it decided to keel over and stop beating.<p>

What the hell was that?

Still shaking, I went to the bathroom, splashing water on my face. _Just a dream. _I told myself, _just a dream, no need to have a panic attack. _But it wasn't just a dream. It felt real. Like the other ones I've had.

I snatched my Ipad from the nightstand, preparing to record the details before they escaped me. I didn't even start a sentence before my breakfast magically appeared on the table next to the door, along with a blank leather notebook and pen. Oh yeah, I forgot I asked for that. I placed the notebook on the bed stand.

My secretary texted me. The Iron King wanted me in his office as soon as possible. Dress in semi formal attire. _Criminey, can I wake up first? _

Dream diary is going to have to wait. I scarfed down my food, reluctantly throwing on a button up blouse and black slacks. I figured it would be more hassle than it was worth if I dressed in my standard t-shirt and jeans. He can win this battle.

I shoved my phone in my pocket and tucked the Ipad under my arm and was off. The journey to his office afforded my brain to wake up a little more. Okay, so I had one weird dream. More… interactive than the others, considering I was directly spoken to - well, more like yelled at. _Well shit, is that why he wants me in his office so early?_ So if it held true, Machina is going to be super pissed today. As in, "lets hold Meghan's public execution and put her head on a pike" kind of mood.

I gave a tired nod to a mantis that skittered by, and it bowed. But is it even possible to be in someone's head? Maybe it was just a bad nightmare. I hope it was. I passed a quote to my left, absently trailing my hand over the carved letters.

"_**I loved him not for the way he danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of his name silenced my demons."**_

Something tickled my consciousness - a fact about the quotes, and the name Chrome. But it slipped my grasp, and I moved on.

When I entered his office, the sun was just peaking above the horizon, throwing honey dew rays across the king's quick silver hair. His hologram screen was suspended before him bearing numbers, graphs, and foreign figures. Without warning, the screen blinked out of existence.

Our eyes met.

"Good morning." He said quietly.

I stared at him, expecting a hostile threat about, I don't know, popping up in his dream? But his face was blank, betraying nothing. I crossed the room, sitting at my desk.

"Ah silence. I see you have learned a valuable trait overnight."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was so calm and normal, like the whole thing never happened. Maybe it was all in my head.

"What am I supposed to be doing today?" I asked.

He leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers as he regarded me with raised eyebrows. "And now you're eager to get to work? Are you sure you're Meghan Chase, queen of insults and general rudeness?"

"Would it make you happy if I insulted you?"

"It would be wise to keep those comments to yourself. I was merely observing your changed behavior."

"Great. Now if you're done observing can we get to work?"

He looked upon me a second longer before turning away, the hologram screen leaping back to life. "First, you can make a list of appointments. After you're done, I will start educating you about the Iron Realm."

I had to suppress my sigh of relief. He doesn't remember. Or I never was in his head, which is quite fine by me.

And so the day went on. Once I finished arranging appointments, Machina started educating me as promised. I learned that the Iron Realm was divided into thirteen different sectors, each with its own unique characteristics and mix of residents. They were arranged like a giant clock, sector twelve being the north, and sector six being the most southern. He changed the hologram on his desk to show a map so I could have a better visual. The Iron Tower is smack dab in the middle, the lands immediately around it considered sector thirteen. The others radiated out from it like the spokes of a wheel. Wire spriggons were mostly located in areas that bordered the unpoisoned Nevernever. Hacker elves were lived in sectors thirteen, one and two, and so on and so forth.

When it became apparent that I couldn't remember every little detail he taught me like a computer (due to a question I couldn't answer), he started asking me pop quiz questions. Whenever I got one wrong, he verbally ridiculed me.

"Would you like hearing aids? I specifically said 'Shiba clan is located in sector four', not five."

"It is pronounced 'Yi-yun-ChA-zo', not 'Yee-yang-chatz-o'. Do have any idea how offended a Kirin would be if they heard the name of their clan butchered like that? You would literally be starting a rebellion from your sheer stupidity."

I had to keep mentally repeating _family over pride, family over pride. I am made of Iron. I can bite my tongue. For them. _I had no idea why he demanded my corporation, and then when he finally got it, went into full blown jackass-bully mode. It was like he was purposefully provoking me.

He had only gotten a dent into the major clans of sector five when it was time to receive petitioners again.

They lined up, and I listened and learned more about the kingdom I was supposed to rule. At one point, a gremlin creature had scampered up to Machina, crawled up the  
>Iron King's body to the nape of his neck, and buried itself in silver hair so that only its green eyes were visible. Machina hardly paid him any attention, only giving him a quick scratch as a hacker elf explained a recent problem with an oil well. Judging by how the gremlin watched me warily, this was Razor, the critter that I kicked off my leg. We exchanged suspicious looks for a while, until we were both convinced the other wouldn't spontaneously attack the other. He went to sleep, cozy as a cat in a curtain of silk. Hours went by, Machina sorted problems left and right, and just when I was about to fall asleep like the gremlin, it was over. I barely made it to bed before I passed out in exhaustion.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day was the same. Wake up. Shower. Make appointments. Learn about clans in different sectors and simultaneously get insulted by sadistic teacher. Receive petitioners. Crawl to bed. The only eventful thing was that my bandage was removed at the end of the day, fully healed except for a thin scar, thanks to the Iron Fey's advanced medicine.<p>

I wished it was the same routine the next day; however Machina noticed my healed arm. Things went into a downward spiral.

"Since you're healed," He said from his desk as I arranged meetings, "I think it's time to start your sword training again."

"No!" I blurted, spinning in my chair to face him. I was getting ridiculed enough as is. The thought of getting hit, shocked, and sliced on top of that was too much. I couldn't do it.

"Yes." He stated coolly.

"Not with you! You can shove that idea up your ass because it's _not _happening."

"Really now?"

"Really."

He traced his jaw line with his index finger as he said "Hmm, I wonder. When's the last time your parents checked the breaks on their car?"

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Then you better do what I say."

I made a choked, muffled growl of frustration, leveling a hostile glare that could combust wood at a short distance. He stared back, unruffled by my fury. I wasn't getting out of this.

* * *

><p>After getting my daily lesson and dose of visitors with problems, I changed into sweat pants and a green short sleeve. It was time to get my butt kicked. Again.<p>

It started off easy, for I got a sleek long bow and started to learn archery. It was simple enough concept - point and shoot. Despite its simplicity, it took quite a few tries to even hit the corner of the cardboard target that was set up. Machina was always impatiently correcting my form, grabbing my elbow and re positioning it whenever its angle was a minuscule off, snapping at me to keep my posture straight and to focus on form, not aim. Accurate aiming comes naturally only once when I mastered technique, he said. It was something that had to be learned through repetition and wasn't physically demanding. Sword training was a different matter.

"Too slow." He said as he swiftly disarmed me. "One… Two…" I dove to the ground to retrieve my sword before he could shock me, rolling up into a defensive pose. By 'three' I was frantically defending myself, metal screeching on metal as he stabbed at my neck. In a couple of swift moves, he swept my legs from underneath me, toppling me face first into the ground. I barely had time to break my fall, and my face bit into the sharp gravel. I tasted blood and metal. Pain erupted in my nose.

"One… Two…Three…" I couldn't recover on time. A shock ripped into my unprotected back. I yelped in agony. Somehow I was able to scurry to my feet before he could electrocute me again. I charged him madly, anger and pain blurring my vision as I swung my sword at his face. He blocked me, almost flippantly. His foot connected with my sternum, staggering me back until I tripped onto my rear.

"You'll get nowhere if you attack out of blind rage and not technique. One…two…"

It's surprising how adrenalin can keep one moving. I rolled to my feet, blocking the incoming strike. Blood dripped from my nose, mixing with sweat and grime. But there was no time to wipe it away. There was only this. Blocking. Retreating. Getting kicked, shoved, and pummeled to the ground. Recovering. And when I couldn't do it fast enough, a terrible shock.

When a particularly harsh knee to my stomach left me sprawling, I was done. I couldn't move. Even when the electricity eagerly sprang into my side, I couldn't budge. My vision turned dark for a second, and I thought I would pass out. I wish I did. Another shock tore into me. I half screamed, half sobbed, curling into a ball. Sweat stung me eyes, the taste of blood a heady presence in my mouth.

A boot was placed on my shoulder and pushed, rolling me onto my back. I gasped and gulped for air. Pebbles dug into my head and sweat soaked back. Tears made the yellow sky above me blurred.

The Iron King knelt, using his sword to prop his right arm. He looked untouched, not even a dot of perspiration marred his fey-perfect complexion.

"Is that all you got? How pathetic."

I could only gulp more air. My arms shook viciously from fatigue. He shifted his weight, grip loosing on the hilt. For a second, it looked like he would pick me up and carry me off to the medical ward like last time. But his grip tightened, and he stood gracefully.

"Same thing tomorrow." He said down at me, and with a flap of his long black jacket, he was gone. I was there for a while, staring at the sky as if it could ease my pain. But it didn't.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, I staggered to my bedroom and into the shower. It was nothing short of a miracle to have made it this far. The hot water kneaded out the knots in my body, washed the dirt clean. I dug some band aids and Neosporin out of a drawer and dressed my wounds. My nose was tender and possibly bruised, but thankfully not broken. I crawled into bed despite my complaining muscles, exhausted and emotionally tattered. I could take Machina's insults, but this? Can I do this every day? I don't know how long I can last before something inside me breaks. But I don't have a choice. I have to do what Machina wants if my family were to remain safe. I have to get out of here…<p>

But.

How can I do that when he has my family hostage?

He can easily demand my return in exchange for their safety.

And if I don't come back…

He could kidnap them and drag them into this realm of insanity.

…Or hurt them terribly…or both…

For the first time in what felt like a while, I curled into a ball, allowing a wave of hopeless despair to wash over me. I balled up my comforter and cried into it. Just escaping was wishful thinking. Not with my family on the line.

I had to kill Machina.

There was no other way…

It was the only way to fulfill my contract with Ash.

To stop the impending invasion.

To save my family from danger.

The wracking sobs that seized my body slowly shuddered to a stop after a good five minutes. I rolled onto my back, clutching the soggy sheet beneath my chin, taking deep shuddering breaths until they became even. The certainty of what I had to do give me a chilling calm. I stared into the darkness, and I felt almost comforted by the black - nonjudgmental, impassive to my horrifying decision to kill. Perhaps it was time to embrace the concept of doing terrible things to ultimately do the right. To get your hands dirty for the greater good. I have to do what the dryad sacrificed herself for me to do. What so many others _needed _me to do.

Before sleep took me, the dark, remorseful strains of a piano song floated though the air vents.

* * *

><p>The next day was the same as the last. When he lectured me of politics and regions, I welcomed the occasional yet scathing insult. I needed this, like a masochist needs the bite from the sadist. I never liked Machina, but now I had to hate him, enough so that I can do what was necessary. The thought of what I had to do felt too dark and twisted to think about in the daylight, so I just focused on the basics - hate to fuel my drive. He made it super easy.<p>

The days started to blur together, a never ending cycle of politics and fighting. New scrapes, scars, and bruises formed over my body. Machina was ruthless in every way, with words and sword training, never showing pity. He didn't even slow down when I was too sore to raise my arms two inches. Drawing the string back on the bow became nearly impossible. Neosporin wasn't enough; I had to appeal to the medical ward to be injected with that anti-soreness serum and have a special healing balm applied to my small yet multiple wounds. I kept a canister next to my bed, and soon on my person at all times. I could only desperately hope that Tertius would return soon to give me a plausible escape route from this tortuous training.

One day, Machina thought it was time for me to solve a few of the petitioner's easier disputes. A mechanical Kirin had an issue with its neighboring tribe stealing propane. After watching and learning from Machina for about two weeks now, it was easy.

"I will speak the leader of the Furtim tribe before the day is out." I could see Siri from the corner of my eye, her cell phone already at her ear. "I will make sure they reimburse you for any loses and to face the other repercussions for their antics. I will negotiate a more effective ways for them to retain resources so they don't steal from you in the future." The Kirin's cloven hooves clicked against the floor as it bowed deeply. "Thank you, your majesty."

I gave it a nod, trying not to grin too stupidly. Hey! That wasn't so bad! I totally just dealt some justice! And I didn't stutter! I sounded so cool!

I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Machina to see his reaction. Razor was a lump in his hair, but the ruler looked totally unimpressed. Well, he didn't insult me or give me a murderous glare, so that was something.

I solved a few more issues, Machina smoothly stepping in whenever the issue was more complex, like war preparations. Everything was going fine until a pair of guards escorted a miserable figure before us.

"Ah. I was wondering when I would see you again, Callidus." The Iron King drawled. Razor stirred, hopping from his hiding place and scurrying away like an animal sensing an oncoming storm.

The guards walked the hacker elf forward. He was a sorry sight, red air tangled and unruly like it hadn't been brushed in days, black grease smudges swiped across his forearms and blackened the bottoms of his hands. His nose twitched like a rat.

The elf bowed uneasily. His hands trembled. "Greetings, your majesties. This is an unexpected summoning. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"_Callidus," _Machina smiled, and it was not a pleasant one. It made me skin prickle with unease. "My sources say that you have been up to no good. Care to elaborate?"

"No good?" The elf repeated, wringing his hands, "What do they mean?"

"_Callidus, _doesn't your name mean _clever _in Latin?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"I'm afraid you don't live up to the name, for a clever being would never have been caught twice with their hand in the royal coffers."

"Please, your majesty, there must have been a mistake. I have many enemies who aspire to see my downfall."

Machina stood, all lethal grace and intent. The very air held a menacing, yet subtle, electrical charge to it. "The only mistake I see is your inability to cover your tracks properly. This is the second offense, and your almost clever brain must remember my warning if such an event would occur."

Callidus paled, his hands knitting and unknitting frantically as the King approached "Please! Your majesty I beg you! There must be a mistake!"

"I think not."

The elf took an instinctive step back, but the guards grabbed his elbows, forcing him to his knees.

"What are you doing?" I said, my voice rising in alarm.

"An execution, my dear."

"PLEASE!" Callidus shrieked in panic, helplessly struggling in the guards grasp. "My queen! Please!" His eyes of scrolling code beseeched mine, a desperate mouse caught in a trap.

"Are you seriously going to kill him, right now?" I snapped incredulously, starting to panic myself.

"Why yes, yes I am. That was the deal - if he was to skim from the royal treasury again, I was going to behead him. Personally. As it turns out, he has repeated the crime and I'm in the mood to make an example out of him.

"My queen!" Callidus wailed, "My sweet, merciful queen! Please, give me another chance! This is madness!"

"I..." My mind raced to think of a way to save him, "the crime doesn't fit the punishment. He should be jailed, not executed."

"What has been said has been said. I will not go back on my words." Machina shoo-ed the guards away, taking a fistful of red matted hair to hold the squirming fey in place as he stood behind him.

"No! Nononononono!" Callidus sobbed, his face crumpling like paper.

"What the hell Machina! Doesn't he need some kind of trial first?" I stood angrily, "This is not an execution chamber!"

"This room is where law is carried out, and this is the law." The Iron King held out his free hand, and one of the guards unsheathed their sword and placed it in his palm. "Normally, I would make you do this; however what's said has been said, so I am to be the executioner this time around. We are heading to war, Meghan Chase. It's about time you experience some bloodshed, to see the life drained from a living being until he is no more. His life forever extinguished, doomed to perish with no hope of an afterlife." Callidus was sobbing hard now; the king positioned the sword above the tender flesh of the elf's neck. "It's a most delightful experience."

I took a step forward, reaching out as if I could snatch the weapon from the kings hands in the nick of time, "Don't - "

Machina's lips curved into a humorless, bloodthirsty smile. His eyes never left mine as he slowly sliced open Callidus' neck. The chamber filled with a terrible howl of pain, for the cut was shallow, not enough to kill. Blue-black blood poured from the wound. I screamed something in horror. With a step to the side and a swift, decapitating movement, Machina separated Callidus' head from his body. Dark, oily blood gushed angrily from the stump that used to be a neck, the body collapsing to the floor, convulsing for a moment before becoming completely still. Machina held the head up to eye level, regarding the fey's last expression of despair with idle satisfaction.

I covered my face to block the gruesome image. The abrupt absence of the man's crying was deafening. I stormed off the dais, past an impassive Siri, and through a side exit.

All I could hear and see was Callidus, begging to be saved. I numbly pushed open another door. Someone had relied on me to save them, and I failed. And Machina enjoyed it, from the life he ended to my helpless pleas. I let the monster take his prize. The shock and horror that coursed through my body concentrated into a hard, cold weight in my rib gut.

The thought of stabbing a jagged piece of wood through the Iron King's chest didn't seem bad after all.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Machina didn't drag me back for a training session that day. Perhaps he was having too much fun executing others in more extravagant ways, or making war plans, or had no desire to be around someone who wanted to gouge his eyes out. Either way, I was glad I wasn't around him. A certain restless fueled my legs, and a new determination pushed me to explore new places and develop an innovative plan for a getaway. I had been so preoccupied and exhausted with my new responsibilities that I haven't given much thought about assassinations and escape routes. Witnessing an unreasonable death was a wakeup call to get my butt in gear. Machina had to be defeated.<p>

It also provided a much needed distraction from the morose failure I was feeling. Eventually I found myself on the top of the highest tower again. The fountain creaked ominously, the rusted gears churning in the polluted water. For the first time, I noticed something scrawled on the lowest rotating cog -

_**Eleutheromania - (n) an intense and irresistible desire for freedom **_

I casually strode forward, habitually scanning the area for any iron fey. Only the various mechanical wildlife could be seen and heard, a few giant mosquitoes wheeled hundreds of feet above my head, iron bodies glinting in the dull sunlight.

Hmm I wonder…

I started shuffling around the courtyard, finding the place where Machina had summoned the trod to send Ethan home. The stone looked seamless, as if a portal had never emerged from it. Machina wasn't the only one who was able to summon a trod, Tertius was able to do it. Maybe there was some way I could raise one, too.

I sank to the ground, gingerly crossing my legs and shifting my weight around until I found a somewhat comfortable position. Closing my eyes, I raked my tired brain on everything I knew about glamour. I had to believe I was able to do it. _I think I can I think I can!_ Taking a deep breath, I shut my eyes. I saw Callidus' headless body twitch on the cold ground. Wincing from the still vivid memory, I pushed it to the side, almost angrily. _Focus. _I tried to send my consciousness into the ground. Blank stone and rusty metal met my probing mind. I pushed deeper which gave me a false sense of falling, the sense of vertigo clenching my stomach. I met a web of wires and pipes. Below that… there. A faint flicker of life. So small and delicate, I wasn't sure if it was real. I tried coaxing it like a small fire, and it responded, albeit dully, like it was sleeping. I was about to poke it again, but I felt someone watching me.

I took a sharp intake of breath, jerking myself out of my reverie. A somewhat familiar figure looked down at me.

"May I join you?" a bemused boy about my age asked, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his ripped jeans. I was immediately on guard, recognizing him as the first lieutenant I met at the wedding. I couldn't help but worry if he planned to drag me back to the royal wing, under the impression that I was attempting another escape.

"Sure." I ventured cautiously.

He gave be a quick smile before gracefully sinking to the ground beside me. "What are you doing here?" Glitch asked conversationally, fiddling with a hole in his pants.

"Sitting." I stifled a yawn

"And trying to use some of that power?" He prompted, looking a little too interested.

"Sure." A pause. Sensing my lack of enthusiasm, he cleared his throat, running a hand through his spiky hair so that it popped with electricity. He readjusted the goggles on his head, making a few strands of unruly hair poke straight up.

"You look pretty beat up."

I barked a laugh, "I didn't notice."

"You look a lot like me when Machina started training me." Despite my animosity for the teacher/executioner, Glitch's words piqued my interest, if only slightly.

"He trained you?"

"Yeah, when I first came here." His violet eyes looked into the distance, seeing into a different time. "He was still the first lieutenant then. He was the one that found me. Would you like to hear a story?"

I shrugged. I didn't care to know the Iron King's personal life, but maybe I could learn a weakness of his. Information was power. "Yeah, go ahead."

"I was a rogue fey, as they called it. More electricity than anything else. Just a giant ball of crackling energy that swept through the land and destroyed anything in my path." He motioned with his hands, as if he was holding a ball of electricity himself. "I had no emotions, no sympathy for anything that got in my way. I was born a monster, and followed destructive instincts. No one could stop me, until Ferrum finally had enough and sent his best to kill me."

Glitch yanked out a stray string in his jeans, twirling it around a calloused finger. "Machina found me easily enough. I fought hard and desperately, knowing what would happen if I lost. I was pretty good if I do say so myself. At one point I almost won, or at least I thought I did. But Machina gave me a royal ass kicking, as you should be familiar with." He smirked as his eyes met mine. I sighed at his friendly teasing before he continued.

"When I was a crumpled mess on the ground, bloodied and beaten into submission, I was sure I was going to die. I really thought those were my final moments, and that Machina would simply behead me. That was when I felt my first emotion - fear. I didn't understand it." He didn't try to hide the wonder and awe in his voice. "I'm not sure if you understand your majesty, but the first time of feeling an emotion is an incredible experience. Humans take it for granted, but the ability to _feel _something past a physical level is quite remarkable. Not all Iron Fey can have this gift."

Fascinated, I looked up at him, my neck muscles softly reminding me that I was still incredibly stiff from yesterday's sword fighting, "Are all the Iron Fey born without emotions?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Some are born with or without it. If they are born without emotions, they sometimes have a chance developing it later. The Iron fey are constantly changing and evolving since human progress is so rapid. These days, unless you count the bugs of course, most of the fey have evolved to have some range of emotion."

"What do you mean range? Are there specific things they can't feel? " The thought of not being able to feel certain things, like fear or happiness, was totally weird to me. "Wait, if the fey were born from lifeless computers, technology, and logical thinking, what makes them have emotions in the first place, anyways?"

"You forget about the passion of mathematicians and scientists. Did you know that back in the day, people did math for fun? Just think: have you ever seen a scientist talk about the things they study? They practically reek of excitement. If I could make a guess, I'm pretty sure that passion for knowledge and learning enabled the Iron Fey to have emotions. Also, Artificial Intelligence is moving in a direction that would allow it to have some emotions, but that's a whole different story." Glitch shifted his weight, "As far as the range of emotions, it depends on the complexity of the life form. Some take medium sized insects, for instance. They can't feel more complex things like love or envy. They do however; feel fear, since it's basic and useful for self preservation. Then take things like me and Virus for example - we feel love, envy, and loyalty, fairly similar to the way humans do."

"As I was saying," He continued, returning back to his original story, "Machina had me at sword point, and I was terrified. He must have sensed it, because he knelt beside me and studied me for what seemed like eternity. I couldn't meet his eyes; I thought he was playing me before he killed me."

"He asked me if I was afraid. I finally looked up, surprised that he was even talking to me. I managed to say a yes, expecting that to be my final moment. But I was astonished again when he said 'good' and asked if I wanted to live. Of course I said yes. As desperate as I was for a second chance at life, I swore loyalty to him. I was too beat up to move or even walk, so he carried me himself for miles back to the tower and laid me at Ferrum's feet." Even though Glitch was bound by his words, I could easily see that his loyalty had grown deeper than a simple distressed vow. Machina had grown on him.

"He told Ferrum that he would kill me if he still commanded it, but wanted to be heard out before doing so. Machina and…" Glitch stopped, looking briefly uncomfortable as if he caught himself from dispelling something he shouldn't. He pressed on before I could question him. "He always thought of Machina as a beloved son before he went mad, so he heard him out. Machina defended me, saying that I had great potential as a powerful solider. Ferrum was doubtful due to my previous chaotic nature, but he let Machina convince him that I was useful. He took personal responsibility over my training."

I caught the glimmer of determination in Glitch's eye as he relived the moment, "And then the training began. He was brutal teacher. He taught me the way he is teaching you, although I have to say he used a few more wicked techniques that you haven't seen. With his way of teaching, I learned faster than any of the other knights, and became a lot more powerful than any of them. He pushed me to my limit every day, even to the point of flaring out once." He chuckled, "its how I earned the name Glitch."

"What's flaring out?" It felt like it was a stupid question, but I had to ask it anyway.

"Flaring out is something physically explosive that used to happen when I lost control of my temper. I suppose you could say I 'short circuited'. After the initial explosion of electricity, I just 'glitched' and froze for a good day like a computer, except there was no power button to restart me."

"Do all Iron Fey explode when they lose their temper?" I asked in growing alarm, wondering if all those bickering fights with Machina had been near death experiences.

The lieutenant laughed at seeing my concern, "Are you finally afraid of pissing off Machina now?"

I glowered at him, waiting for an answer. "No, you don't have to worry about Machina accidently electrocuting you to death with his temper." He snorted, amused by the thought no doubt, "It rarely happens, and _how_ it happens really depends on the individual. Only new born, powerful, short tempered and unstable Iron fey are capable of a flare out."

I leaned back, inspecting him with new eyes, "So are you a powerful, short tempered, unstable new born?"

"I used to be," He admitted, "So was Virus for that matter, although I never saw her flare out in person. She was in control of her powers before I met her, thankfully." I tried to imagine an enraged Virus, thinking of the insect tornado she was capable of summoning. The thought of a larger, explosive, and uncontrolled hurricane with an enraged Virus in the middle made me thankful that I didn't see it in person either.

"I'm older now, so it's not a problem anymore. And Machina has never flared in my living memory. He has always been the most disciplined among us." He added reassuringly.

I relaxed a little bit at that. Glitch shifted around so he faced me more. He plucked another stray sting from a hole in his jeans. "I don't usually open up like this your Majesty, and I know it's weird considering we only saw each other twice." He said honestly, "But your subjects have been talking, and it's easy to see you and Machina have some kind of problem going on. Today's incident was evidence enough to confirm everyone's' suspicions. It's none of my business, I know, but your subjects are a little uneasy about going to war under leaders who aren't united."

Apparently, our antagonism was no big secret, even when I have been doing my best to be compliant for my families' sake. "Trust me, I've been trying to get along, but he makes it nearly impossible. He insults and threatens me constantly. And now he wants to kill people in front of me." I muttered

"Hmm" Glitch frowned, "I'm not an expert on your situation, but Machina has never been the one to be difficult for no reason. He never gives someone the death sentence idly - he always has a good reason and evidence. If you ask him, I'm sure he'll explain why the elf had to die." I thought of Quintus, the knight who spoke against Machina when we first met. The king barely gave a thought when he speared him through the chest with a lethal cable. _Really? I didn't know words were a good enough reason for a spontaneous death sentence. _I didn't voice my doubt, and Glitch continued, unaware how ironic he sounded just then.

"The point I'm trying to get at is that Machina is not the bad guy. I know just saying that is not going to change your mind, but I just wanted you to know that he has done good things, even though it doesn't feel like it at the time. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, and neither would Virus since she went through a similar experience as me. He has a tendency of seeing potential in people that they can't see themselves, and helps them cultivate it." He looked at me pointedly then.

"I don't suppose you know what grand potential he's trying to cultivate from me?" I retorted, trying to picture Machina as a loving teacher, and failing miserably.

He shook his head, his hair faintly crackling with the movement, "He has studied you for a while, perhaps he sees the beginnings of a great ruler for the Iron Realm when the war starts and things get hectic. He hasn't actually been specific about your role; he's always very vague when it comes to you. Machina has something up his sleeve, that's for sure." Great. Even his first lieutenant doesn't know how Machina intends to use me. The secrecy of it all made my skin prickle with unease. I looked to the fountain, remembering the word inscribed in it.

"Why are there quotes everywhere?" I asked, changing the subject.

When an immediate answer didn't come, I took a peek at Glitch, who had gotten very silent, as if remembering something unpleasant.

"Someone who had an affinity for words and quotes put them there." He finally responded.

I noticed he used the word 'had' rather than has, like they weren't here anymore. "Do you know who they were?"

"I did at one point your majesty, but she's long gone." He stood up, "I'm sorry your majesty, but may I excuse myself? I originally came here to pick up my glider. I have an appointment with sector five today."

"Sure, go ahead." I eyed him, suspicious of his sudden unwillingness to talk.

Glitch stood and bowed, heading up a flight of stairs that lead to the top of the short wall that surrounded the courtyard. He held out his arms, and one of those giant mosquito things that were circling in the sky dove down.

The thing, to my horror, landed behind him, then _crawled _up his back, reminding me of some creepy parasitic alien thing. He didn't mind though, sliding his goggles into position while the thing wrapped its sets of legs around his torso.

The lieutenant turned towards me, "Want to come with?" He shouted, grinning at my mortified expression. "It's real easy to get one."

"No, I'd rather stay on the ground."

"You're missing out you, your majesty!"

He gave me a salute. And then fell backwards out of sight.

I might have panicked - those things didn't look safe at all - but I heard a joyous whoop rather than a wail of doom, so I knew the adrenaline junky was fine.

I looked to the fountain again, tickled by a memory. Something about the name Chrome and quotes, but for the life of me I couldn't remember more.

* * *

><p>That night, I was plagued with nightmares. I was in the throne room, Callidus on his knees, Machina besides me. The scenario of his death kept replaying, over and over, and each time I fought a way to change the events. All the while, a voice as light and harmonious as tinkling bells urging me to hurry, that time was running out and he would find her soon. It didn't make sense. It was like listening to two different songs at the same time, their beats and rhythms sometimes matching weirdly, and then completely clashing to create a cacophony that filled me with confusion. Who is this "she"? There was no "she" in this situation, what could it possibly mean?<p>

Ignoring the voice, I tried to reason with Machina, tried to kill him, even tried to exchange my life for the elf's, but it always ended with the same result - Callidus always died, throat either slit, a cable through the gut, or completely severed in half. I was only aloud a moment of despair before I was sitting on the throne once more besides Machina. Callidus was before us once more, nose twitching nervously as he said "Greetings, your majesties. This is an unexpected summoning. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The voice would start whispering me to hurry, and it would start all over again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Until I found myself in a thick fog. Ahead of me, a huge shape loomed. It looked like a massive oak.

I walked towards it, the fog a slow motion whorl that ebbed and flowed like insubstantial water. The mist gave way to an ocean, or perhaps a large lake that lapped against the stone tumbled beach. The oak was the color of mirror, the roots like silver snakes slithering into the water. I stood beside it, and its presence felt familiar. From the corner of my eye, it looked like Machina, but whenever I fully looked at it, it was always a silvery tree.

I trudged over to a large rock that jutted into the water, plunking down. Silence for a while, nothing but the sound of liquid gently pushing itself against stone. This place could almost be peaceful. Almost. But it felt heavy with unspoken words and regrets, a secret that could be felt but not known.

"I'm sorry, you know." Machina's voice murmured. Somehow, I wasn't surprised to hear him. I didn't bother looking behind me, knowing that I would only see a tree. A red, round fruit surfaced from the water. I grabbed it, lifting it up to inspection. It was a pomegranate, the surface dripping wet ruby.

"I'm sorry, too." I whispered. I dug my short fingernails into the firm skin, ripping open the fruit like it was ripe, beating heart.

* * *

><p>When I found myself in Machina's office once more, I was surprised and utterly relieved to see that he wasn't there. But it was weird. I had grown accustomed to the slight electrical buzz that played along my skin in his presence, and its absence made my skin super sensitive. The room felt twice its size and utterly hollow. Machina was always waiting for me… maybe something happened.<p>

I settled in to arrange appointments and review the ones that were scheduled for today. The familiar motions of clicking and typing sounded louder than usual. I searched for a music site, clicking a random playlist and blasted some techno. I grinned, slightly euphoric as I spun in my chair. You know, this was actually quite nice. I could definitely get used to having an office by myself. No one looking over my shoulder, I could listen to whatever I want, I wouldn't be badgered by Machina… the list can go on and on.

My phone gave a cheerful chirp that meant I got a text message. It was Siri, saying that Machina is busy and will return when it was time to receive petitioners. Today's lesson would be emailed shortly. Ha! This day is already looking better.

But I shouldn't get too excited. I checked my email, which contained a link to the most boring site in existence. Law. When Machina lectured me about regulations and procedures, it was hard enough to stay awake. Reading it? Impossible.

I had gotten to the page labeled "Search and Seizure Protocol." When I couldn't help but take a quick cat nap. I was dreaming of a voice whispering me to hurry before I was jolted awake by my phone. Petitioner time. Groggy and hoping that I wouldn't be tested on the material that I didn't read, I headed over.

There was no trace of yesterday's execution. The floor was perfectly clean, and the spot where someone had lost their life remained unchanged. I don't know what I expected; obviously the body and the blood would have been removed. It felt like he should have left a trace of his existence where he lost it, like a smudged of grease or a red strand of hair. What would happen if Machina died? No, I corrected myself, _when _he dies, would he be swept away, replaced by a new ruler and forgotten like Callidus?

I settled into my throne just as Machina entered, sweeping in with a long woolen grey jacket that flapped around his legs. I glared at him, but he didn't even glance in my direction. His stoic face was carefully arranged to be an unreadable mask, but after spending two full weeks with him I was able to detect the slightest pucker of his brow. He was distracted by something. The doors creaked open and our subjects shuffled in.

Machina and I shared the load of issues, picking up a silent form of communication. Whenever there was a problem he liked to solve, he would speak first and vise versa. We effectively ignored each other and worked together simultaneously.

At the end of the session, when my back started aching and my day dreams consisted of a bathroom and a nap, Siri's quiet voice reached my ears.

"Your majesties, we have one more guest with important news."

As soon as she said those words, a cloaked figure strode through open doors, followed by strange creatures that consisted of twisted wire and appendages that ended in razor sharp claws. They moved jerkily, reminding me of puppets, but I didn't doubt their lethal abilities. The visitors cloaked billowed behind him, shedding a layer of dust and revealing the insect like armor used by knights. He clutched a scepter that pulsed blue-white light, radiating small vines of ice that crawled up his metal bracer. The eerily winter glow of the staff caught the familiar glimmer of gun metal eyes, and my heart fluttered in my rib cage like a demented dragon fly.

_Tertius._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Things will start picking up after this chapter. Shit will hit the fan. In a good, non literal way. Also, apologies for those who wanted Meghan and Machina to kiss. I tried it out for funsies, but it didn't quite make sense in the content of this chapter. After all, Meghan has to hate him for the sake of plot. So you guys only get the image of shirtless Machina pinning her against the wall. **

**But fear not, nothing is set in stone and is in constant change. Scrumptious things have been planned. But will these things happen between her and Machina, Tertius, Puck, or Ash? I don't know! **

**Reviews and suggestions highly appreciated for muse fuel. Over and out. **


End file.
